Electric ice
by oddsockson
Summary: Elsa, once a former CEO loses everything, realizing she has become the laughing stock of the world and with no real friends but Anna she decides to begin anew, but a mysterious investor may push things along faster than expected helping Elsa to just 'let it go'
1. Like snow on a warm day

Elsa couldn't help but feel her stomach drop as soon as the receptionist buzzed her through the glass doors of the meeting room. She'd been summoned only 15 minutes ago but for the entirety of those 15 minutes she saw muted conversations between the men and woman in the room who were deciding her future.

She picked up her bag and straightened her skirt, determined not to let her impending doom falsely trick her into showing weakness. She pushed the door open leaving the usual faint glimmer of frosted snowflakes on the glass she just touched.

"Elsa…" said one of the woman monotonously. She was one of two along with three other men, all dressed in black, all with the same look of impatience on their faces. "Please take a seat" she said, pointing to a lonely chair positioned on the other side of the table to the group. Elsa walked over silently setting her bag down and sitting on the chair, worried that any fast movements would tip her precariously balanced emotions so they would go crashing to the floor.

"You understand why we have held this meeting?" said one of the men, he had no hair except for the faint shadow at his temples, glasses balanced on his nose and the sheen of sweat on his forehead that caught the artificial light. "We felt it was important to hold this board meeting in order to review your conduct over the past few months, as the CEO of this company it is important you keep a respectable profile among other business holders to attract further investment and thus the excelling of this company, however your recent activities including Mr Hans of SI Industries has proved…unfavourable to us and we worry that the future of this corporation will be tied to your misgivings if you were to remain the CEO"

"Therefore" began another man, this one had a full head of hair but he was spilling out of ill-fitting suit, Elsa knew exactly what was going to be said, but it didn't stop her mind from running wild with ways to stop this board meeting. Her finger ached to use her powers, to feel the euphoria she felt whenever she did use them, the high which came with so many consequences. "As a board we have decided, for the better future of this company and all its employees, you shall renounce your CEO title of Arundel Enterprises, effective immediately". The words sounded in Elsa's ears for a while, as I they were just letter stringed together to form an incoherent sentence, but when they did sink in she felt the overwhelming sense of treachery by her own board members. She knew the women, Cathy and Paula, whose kids went to school together. Marcus who invited her over for dinner with him and his wife. Luke, the bald man and Gareth the other one who had fired her without so much as a twitch. They now all stared at her blank expression as if she were a stranger, perhaps now she was, and she was no one, with nothing to her name.

"Will you not even give me a chance to defend myself" she burst out, words escaping her before she could realise "My father built this company from the ground up, if it wasn't for this blood and sweat none of you would even be sat where you are right now"

"But that's just it Elsa" Paula began "you aren't your father, you came into this too young and yes you were promising to begin with but your personal life has put this company in jeopardy and at the end of the day we need someone with more experience, both in business and in life"

"I had no choice, what happened with Hans-"

"Almost endangered this empire, the decision had been made, anything you say will not sway our final verdict" Elsa rose from her seat, her fingertips numbing as she felt anger bubble up within her. The others seemed to notice as well and Marcus pressed a button under the table, probably to notify security. However Elsa knew she had to get out of there before they arrived, in her current state of mind she wasn't in control of who she could hurt. She picked up her bag, stood up from her chair and pushed through the glass doors turning it completely to ice that shattered as swung shut.


	2. Inception

Jack kept dipping in and out of sleep, he was knackered but his mind just wouldn't shut off. It kept haunting him with nightmares… no… with memories. Memories that should have been long forgotten but kept bubbling up in his memory like a nagging thought.

They all began and ended the same way. Jack would find himself sitting on the low branch of a bare oak tree in the middle of winter. He would watch his breath swirl patterns in the air and squinted at the late afternoon sunlight that would light up the snow.

He would enter the memory laughing, always laughing. Cold biting into his fingers as he moulded a snowball, gloveless, and propelled it straight into the back of a young girl. She would spin around, the same pissed off yet playful look on her face as she threw one back at him, missing by an entire foot as it slammed into the tree bark beside his face. She had a face similar to his, the same brown eyes and oval face but that's where the similarities ended.

"Jack!" she would shout up to him in the tree. "Jack come down, this is unfair, you can see everything from there"

"Exactly" he called down smugly. She would furrow her eyebrows and cross her arms, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Can we play something else… pleeease!"

"Fine" Jack would sigh, pushing himself off the branch and hurtling towards a pile of soft snow beneath him. He landed in it silently and walked over to where his sister was at the frozen lake.

"Jack?" she would ask in her inquisitive tone.

"What?"

"Why is there snow and a frozen lake in the middle of summer?" she asked

"I don't know, mum says it has something to do with changing weather patterns or global warming or something, you know I never pay attention"

"Oh… it's just weird"

"Tell me about it, but that does mean a snow day for you from school" He would pick her up and spin her around as she giggled moving gradually onto the frozen lake which had thinned from the summer sun.

"Stop!" she would giggle "Can I even trust you?"

"How dare you, of course you can…always"

He knew how this bit went, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. He would spin, and spin and spin then hear a CRACK! Before he would have a chance to see where it came from they'd both go plunging into the river. The cold shocking his lungs and weighting heavily on his chest as he tried to gasp for air. In the distance all he would remember seeing was those brown eyes floating further and further away…

He woke with a jerk, drenched in sweat but feeling bitterly cold as goose-bumps riddled his skin. He was back in his room, back in the present. Relief and guilt flooding him, fighting for ownership but guilt winning every time. He went through the normal ritual for after he had a nightmare. Shower, clothes and scotch. He drank it slow and sparingly, allowing himself to feel every drop burn a path down his throat.

"Jack?" said someone behind him as he leant on the breakfast bar. He span around and found Tooth in the doorway to the kitchen. Wearing nothing but his white shirt, combing her fingers through her messy hair. "Babe? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said reservedly

"You say that every time but why do I still always find you out here with a glass of whisky"

"Tooth, I said it was nothing"

"Bullshit, why do you never want to tell me anything?"

"Jesus Tooth, you don't need to know everything"

"Yes Jack! Yes I do, that's what you do in a relationship. You tell each other things"

"Well maybe I don't want to be in a relationship anymore"

"What?"

"Can we just face this, I don't make you happy, I'm a worthless piece of shit and I think you deserve better"

"But Jack…"

"You deserve someone who can love you, someone who doesn't have secrets they want to hide from you"

"Jack, hold on…"

"I'm not the guy for you Tooth, I'm the guy for no one"

"Jack… I love you" She whispered, tears streaming down her face. Guilt surfaced within him again, but it was true, everything he had said. He was a messed up guy who needed to sort out his own problems before dragging someone else into them.

"Toothiana…" he said, walking towards her in three short strides and holding her close to him "I want you to be happy, and I know you won't be happy with me." He pulled her into his chest and hugged her close while she shook in his arms soaking his t-shirt with her tears. They stood like that for what seemed an eternity before Tooth finally said something.

"But Jack… Can I even trust you?" she splayed her hands on his chest and pushed him back with all the force she could manage. Jack barely had time to comprehend before he crashed into ice cold water which enveloped, froze and suffocated him…

And then he woke with a jerk, drenched in sweat but feeling bitterly cold as goose-bumps riddled his skin…


	3. Eat, Sleep, Drink, Repeat

Elsa had been lying, face down, in her bed for almost three days straight, her bed had become a breeding ground for crisp crumbs, wine stains and crushed bits of dry cereal. Last night and the night before that she had drunk herself into a stupor only to wake up with skull-exploding hangovers. This had been her routine since being fired; drink, sleep, drink, eat, drink, sleep some more. She had been out only once to restock her fast disappearing wine reserve and even then she'd done so hesitantly.

Just then she heard a rap on the front door, short and quick… 'Anna'… she thought. Elsa groaned and pulled the covers over her head not bothering with the door because she knew Anna had a spare key and would wait all of five seconds before she began fishing around for it. As if in cue she heard the rattle of a key in a lock and the door swing open followed by a:

"Urgh! Elsa, what the fuck. It's disgusting in here". Elsa wasn't in the mood, as far as she could tell she was in mourning, her only friends being Sauvignon and Jack, there to share the empty nights with her till morning, then be back to do it all again the next night.

Elsa heard nothing for a short while until the unmistakable stomp of Anna's angry feet made their way into her room and she felt the covers pull away.

"Aaaannnaaa!" Elsa cursed, feeling around for the covers but failing to get hands on any.

"Oh my god, you look like a bloody hobo"

"By the end of this month I will be" Elsa retorted

"Oh honey… listen, I was supposed to get back as soon as I heard, but me and Kristoff couldn't get an earlier flight than this morning"

"Its fine, I was perfectly content by myself anyway"

"Yeah I can see… since when did you start drinking scotch?" she asked, her eyebrow raised as she picked up a half empty bottle of Scottish whisky.

"I like the taste" she mused

"You like the taste my ass, you're just trying to drink your worries away, but if you don't get a hold of yourself you're going to drink yourself into a coma" Elsa hated it when Anna put on her authoritative tone, trying to play the elder sister when Elsa wasn't doing her part.

"Did you come here to give me a lecture?" Anna looked at Elsa with narrowed eyes and pulled an expensive looking envelope from her handbag. She threw it to Elsa who had just managed to prop herself onto her pillow in a particular position that didn't make her feel nauseous and still allowed her to look at Anna without moving her head too much.

The envelope was a thick parchment, calligraphy illustrating the back in a series of harsh black lines and swirls than spelt out _'Miss Elsa Arundel'_. She knew what it was without even having to open it.

"No" she said curtly, handing the envelope back to Anna who had an unfazed look on her face. "I'm not going, now if that was all you can leave"

"How about you stop acting like a spoilt brat who just found out daddy's credit card got declined, for one moment and actually think about the opportunity. You're a commodity Elsa, you may have lost Arundel Enterprises but you're still the face. You are still the person all your investors talked and dealt with when they decided to invest into your company, and if it wasn't you, it was dad so I'm sure a few of them feel loyal enough to at least her you out"

"How will that even help? I have nothing to my name"

"Well, then you have nothing to lose"

"Anna, in a week they're going to announce the new CEO of the company and I'll become the laughing stock of possibly the entire world"

"Which is why we need to act now, you need to woo your investors so they choose you over Arundel Enterprises"

"As if they're going to choose a barely consenting adult over a multi-million dollar company"

"Well with some make-up and a short dress you never know what might happen"

"ANNA! I am not playing my investors, I want to be taken seriously"

"Then get the hell out of this bed and show the world and Arundel Enterprises that Elsa is down but definitely not out." Adrenaline ran through Elsa's veins, Anna was right, she couldn't let down their father, not when he had worked so hard for everything.

"Pass me that envelope, I have a charity ball to attend" Elsa said climbing out of bed, a new wave of motivation coursing through her bones. Anna looked at her sister and scrunched up her nose.

"Maybe you should shower first"…


	4. Girl Talk

Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert invite you

Elsa Arundel (plus another)

To attend…

THE UGLY DUCKILING CHARITY BALL

At the Corona Palace

On

9th February

From

7:30 p.m. – till late

Elsa flipped the invite around in her hands rubbing her finger along the long edge just as Anna walked in holding an entire arm of gowns.

"Which one?" she asked dropping them all onto the bed, beside where Elsa was sat. They had spent the entire afternoon out shopping, in which Anna had gotten a haircut, her nails done and visited around 4 different stores picking out 2 dresses from each.

"I don't even know why you're asking me? I'll choose one, then you'll make a face and wear a dress from my wardrobe"

"Oooo, good idea" she said excitedly running past the bed and into Elsa's walk-in. Elsa sighed and followed her sister leaning on the doorjamb as she watched her rabidly pick through Elsa's gowns. "What are you planning to wear?" she asked, examining a green number with interest.

"The silver fishtail one"

"Mum's old one?"

"Yeah, I figured if the investors really want to take a trip down memory lane then they should see me in the same dress mom wore when she first caught dad's eye at that 'board of members' dinner"

Elsa and Anna's father had told them the story of how he had met their mother. She was the niece of one of their dad's first investors and she'd come to visit for a week, getting out of town after a bad break-up. She'd worn the silver dress that night and had attracted the interest of many men, however she chose to dance only with the dashing young business entrepreneur who would later become her husband.

It was a true story of romance which sometimes made Elsa's heart ache, not _always_ for her parents; sometime it was with the need to be loved by someone else the way they loved each other. Their marriage was her happiest memory of them, how they made one another laugh and even after being married for 23 years, their mother was still able to walk in the room and unintentionally take their father's breath away.

Anna had the same look about her, ever since she had met Kristoff she couldn't seem to keep the content smile from her face. They fitted together like a lock and key and in all sense of the analogy too. Ever since the debacle with Hans, Anna has begun to shut off, blaming herself for what had happened, closing her heart tighter and tighter until Kristoff's dog, Sven, went sprinting into Anna and the rest was history. Elsa had only met the young and handsome man a couple of times but from the astoundingly positive effect he had on her sister, she knew he was quite possibly the one for Anna.

"Not a bad idea, I've already worn the pink and black on of mom's too many times to count" she smirked to herself, whipping her phone out her pocket to check for any messages.

"Is Kristoff your plus one" Elsa asked without an ounce of discrepancy.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped, giving her sister a shocked look, but Elsa knew that Anna was aware of what she was asking.

"What? Are you, or are you not bringing Kristoff as your plus one?"

"Maybe…"

"Does this mean you're official?"

"We don't want to put labels on it"

"That's rubbish, _you_ don't want to put labels on it. If Kristoff hasn't run away yet then he must be thinking you're more than 'just friends'"

"I like him… a lot" she blushed, suddenly very interested with the embroidery on a dress

"Okay let's just say what we were all thinking; have you slept together yet?"

"Ohmigod, I am so not discussing this with you" she scoffed, turning the brightest shade of red in the colour spectrum

"Okay, okay but we both know I bought The Pill packet only a week ago, yet half the pills have mysteriously disappeared" she teased, Anna looked embarrassed for a fraction of a second before she threw one of Elsa's dresses at her who has escaped swiftly, leaving a song in her wake:

_Kristoff all through the night  
Anna will make love to you  
when you want her to  
and she will not let go  
'Till her tell me to_


	5. Third-wheeling

"Lagavulin, neat" Jack pronounced impatiently to the bartender who was tediously drying tumblers and wine glasses getting ready for tonight's event. Jack watched him stack pour the amber liquid into the glass, sloshing its way into the glass. His blood sang for the warmth of alcohol, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to survive without it.

The Bartender put down a napkin then the glass but not before giving Jack a disparaging look from the corner of his eye. However Jack was beyond caring, he picked up the glass and turned away, feeling the frost inch its way down his arms, through his veins and to his fingers making the glass of Lagavulin crackle as a thin layer of ice latticed itself around the glass, chilling the liquid inside. He took a swig and finished it in one gulp, setting down the glass before the entire glass froze in his hands.

His powers never showed unless he was feeling excessively emotional, and right now, he was feeling stressed, it was getting to that time of year again, a time when he preferred to be by himself but he had promised Eugene he would attend. As if on cue a hand came down on his back making him flinch with the contact.

"JJ!" Eugene grinned as he greeted one of his oldest friends

"Flynny!" Jack half feigned, he was glad to see him but he was still on edge.

"You made it"

"I told you and the Mrs I wouldn't miss it, speaking of which where is your bewitching wife" Jack teased. Eugene shoved his shoulder in a playful manner, pulling his black berry from his pocket just as a message pinged.

"Trying to make some last minute preparations, she's going to end up stressing herself out, it's not going to be good for either of them"

"Boy or Girl?"

"She wants to wait until the day, me on the other hand, I just want to know"

"Well I'm happy for you man" Jack sincerely said, He knew how hard life had been for Eugene and he was glad that the same shy boy he met in the orphanage had grown and grown into the life that was meant for him, one that he deserved.

"What about you? Any women I should be calling sister-in-law yet?"

"Ahhahah, erm, no"

"What about Tooth? Didn't you guys have something going on?"

"Bro, I'll tell you what's going on with her as soon as I know what's going on with her" Eugene laughed and clapped Jack on the back, who flinched again at the unexpected contact.

"It's a bit early in the evening to be drinking don't you think?" Eugene suddenly said, his eyes on the empty glass behind Jack. His voice took that tone it always did when he suspected something.

"I just needed something to take the edge off" he said, speaking a half truth, he did need to take the edge off but he was planning to get so hammered that by the end of the night he would have forgotten his own name, let alone all his troubles.

"Make sure it's only taking the edge off and not the whole corner" Eugene half joked and half meant. The two men began walking toward the main ball room where Rapunzel was standing marking things of a list which was fastened to a clipboard. Even with anxiety wrinkling her forehead and stress clouding her face, Jack still thought her the most beautiful woman in the world.

He remembered the first day he met her. They were the same age, Eugene only a few years older than them and off in college. Rapunzel was, unmistakably pretty in the lilac dress she wore on the first day of high school. She just had a light about her that lit up the entire room and of course like every other boy in his year he fell head over heels for the girl with the long hair. They basically grew up together, growing so close that Rapunzel didn't hesitate to promote him to her best friend but Jack being in love with her, silently dared her to feel something more. However it all changed after Graduation. Jack had planned out his confession, it wasn't an easy feat telling your best friend you were in love with her, but still he mustered up enough courage. However Eugene's unexpected return from university ruined everything.

He saw Rapunzel and Rapunzel saw him and that was that. At first Jack was stricken with jealousy, convinced they would break up, but as the months passed he saw it, he saw the love between them that reminded his so often of the love between his parents. An undying love that made them both better, made them fit to one another so much so that Jack had a hard time imaging one without the other. On August 17th he gave up pursuit of Rapunzel and as if it was planned by fate Eugene proposed to her one month later.

"Kid, someone wants to say hello" Eugene mused, trailing his hands own her arm until they were holding hands. Rapunzel turned and shot Jack a brilliant smile, spreading all the way to her eyes. She was happy and it was all Jack had really ever wanted.

"Jackie!" She squealed, letting go of Eugene's hand and closing in for a hug. Jack took a step back subconsciously, the image of Rapunzel in front of him flickered suddenly to an image of empty brown eyes for only a second until he regained his bearings, but it didn't go unnoticed as Jack registered the disappointment on Rapunzel's face.

"Whoa there" he smirked, playing his reaction off as an intended joke "I don't want to get pulled into your orbit" he said, gesturing to her ballooned stomach. She rested her hands on her belly and giggled shaking her head.

"Oh wait, good thing you're here actually. Are you bringing a date?" Rapunzel asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Jack hesitated, trying to vouch her reaction "…No…"

"Great, I've got one for you"

"Goldilocks…" Jack moaned, her track record for setting him up on dates was horrific, mainly because he found himself comparing the girl to Rapunzel in every possible way.

"Oh stop whining, it's my cousin, and if it's any consolation she made a fuss about me setting her up with you so, voila, you already have something in common, not to mention she's a CEO like you so you can both discuss businessy things"

"Buisnessy things?" Eugene mocked

"Well I don't know, I'm just in charge of the fun" she joked with her husband

"Well, that's one thing I know for sure" he said suggestively, Eugene and Rapunzel stared silently at each other for a long while making Jack feel uncomfortable as the couple exchanged an unspoken conversation. Rapunzel was the first to break eye contact, her face flushing a crimson as she turned back too Jack.

"I think I'm going to go shower and get ready" Said Jack clearing his throat and turning on his heel away from the lovebirds. As he made his way to his allocated room in the castle he already began compiling a list of how much he wasn't going to enjoy the night.


	6. Unexpected

Elsa sat in the back of Kristoff's rickety 4x4 listening to him and Anna sing duets to 'I can show you the world' they weren't half bad but they had had the song on loop for around 15 minutes now.

"_A whole new wooorld..." Anna sang _

"_A whole new woooorld…" Kristoff copied_

"_For you…"_

"_And for me…"_

Sven, who was sat sleepily beside Elsa in the back seat, painfully yelped at the loved-up couple and put his paws over his ears making Elsa wish she could do the same.

"Will you guys please listen to something else? I cannot stand that song any longer"

"Come on! It's a classic" Kristoff beamed, stopping as the traffic lights turned red

"Oh Elsa, you haven't heard me and Kris do 'Can you feel the love tonight' yet"

Horror rolled through Elsa as she dramatically gasped, "I'm not old enough for a hearing aid" she teased.

"Oh please, sometimes I'll be talking to you and it will be like you're I your own little world" Anna scoffed

"The farther from you the better" Elsa mused just as Kristoff began to pull out into the crossroads.

Elsa heard the car before she saw it, its horn seemed to blend into the intro to can you feel the love, at first not attracting attention, but its ear-splitting honk became louder and louder until Elsa was forced to turn and see a pair of headlights ram straight into the side of the truck.

It happened very slowly, she heard Anna scream and Kristoff swear then felt the forceful impact of the car as metal scraped across metal careening her towards the opposite door. Elsa had one hand gripped firmly on the car handle and another braced against Kristoff's head rest. Losing all control she felt the ice inch down her arms, wrists then fingers.

When the car finally did stop spinning and the airbags had become flaccid, everyone was quiet for a long time, until Sven, who had been rudely disturbed from his sleep, whimpered on the floor, where he had probably fallen. Anna looked around in that instant and gave a small gasp as she looked to see if Elsa was alright.

Surrounding Elsa was a sparkling lattice of ice, glinting in the evening sun and looking deadly to the touch as spikes shot out in every direction around her. Elsa was in the centre, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed.

"Elsa" Anna whispered, not wanting to alarm her sister. This had happened before but Elsa had told her she had it under control, however from where Anna was sitting now, she didn't seem to have it under control.

Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and opened her eyes, shocked to also find the lattice around her. She touched the ice and it automatically fell away into frozen dust which melted into the cars carpet.

"Elsa are you okay?" Kristoff asked, looking at her in his rear view

"Yeah fine" she replied quickly, not wanting to dwell on her moment of weakness any longer, she had told Anna she had sorted out the power issue, but in all truth she hadn't, she'd just learnt how to reverse her mistakes. She glanced quickly at Anna who looked down straight away and turned back to the front.

"well, I'm gonna go and check the car and get the driver's plate" Kristoff gestured to the parked estate, whose disgruntled driver was taking pictures of his damaged car.

They both watched him walk away, not saying a word to each other.

"I though you said you had it under control" Anna started coldly.

"I do" Elsa replied defensively, but she knew she could lie to herself but not to Anna.

"Bull shit, that wasn't control"

"I was scared, I lost grip" Anna sighed at Elsa's excuse, pinching the bridge of her nose in impatience.

"I know about the board meeting"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you almost attacked the members"

"You make me sound like an animal"

"You aren't an animal, but you are a liar, you need to tell me these things. I want to help Elsa"

"Help?! How can you help, the only person who could help was dad, and now he's gone. Maybe I am a monster, you saw what happened to Hans"

"He was hurting us, it was self-defence"

"Murder isn't self-defence Anna"

"It wasn't murder, he had it coming to him, I would have done the same"

"No you wouldn't have"

"Yes I would, if I had your power"

"Shut up Anna, you're my sister and I love you, but you don't know what it's like, I have to live with the same image of his frozen corpse in my mind every day, and what happens if you're next? What happened if I strike your heart and we are too late to save you?"

"Elsa, you need to trust yourself"

"I CAN'T" she retorted harshly "I don't trust myself not to hurt anyone, it's what I'm designed for, I'm a killing machine, and I'm barely even human"

"Don't say that, you're my sister"

"No, I'm your adopted, experimented on, play mate…" They both fell silent, in the end, no matter how much Anna thought Elsa her sister, the truth was she wasn't. Suddenly Elsa sighed and broke the monotonous silence "There's a sign for a bus, I'm going to catch that to the next town then get the train home"

"In that dress?"

"I don't want to go Anna, tell them I fell ill"

"Elsa please" Elsa held up a hand to stop her sister's complaints

"I will see you tomorrow" she said coldly, unbuckling herself and opening the door, Anna said nothing to her and Elsa was glad because it made leaving just that much easier.


	7. Cat-Fisher

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" was all Jack could repeat as he pulled shirts and trousers out of his hold-all. He had been through every pocket of every piece of clothing, but still he couldn't find it. He had been in the shower when he had remembered he needed to have it wrapped. He'd tied a towel around himself and gone in search, only to realise the bracelet he'd bought Rapunzel was nowhere to be found.

"Gordon!" Jack called out, he heard footsteps hurry to his room and began speaking before the door opened fully. "Gordon, have you seen the bracelet I bought for Miss Rapunzel?"

"I am afraid I have not sir, however I do remember seeing it on your dresser before we left in the car"

"Shit, I've probably left it at home" Jack muttered to himself tying to think what to do.

"Shall I order another for Miss Rapunzel?"

"No! no… the gift has… sentimental value" he said slowly, trying to relax his panicked voice. "Bring the car around, we still have 2 hours until the event begins, we can make it there and back with 15 minutes to spare"

"Yes sir" Gordon nodded, blatantly unconvinced, He walked out leaving Jack to put his suit on in less than 60 seconds.

An hour and a half later Jack was only 10 minutes away from returning to the venue and Eugene and Rapunzel hadn't suspected a thing. His phone buzzed with a message and he unlocked it to find it was from Toothiana:

_Hey hun, missing you, wish you'd gotten a plus one so I could come but no worries. I'll see you tomorrow xx._

Jack groaned at the message and sent a quick conclusive reply

_Have a good night _:)

Jack knew he sounded like a jerk, he was blatantly blowing her off when she was looking for so much more but when he had first met Tooth he thought of her only as an escape from his cruel world in which he would never be able to have Rapunzel. She was only supposed to be a bit of fun and she was, until she wound up at his door confessing she wanted more. Jack has simply said no, telling the truth even if it meant being harsh. She had left that night but returned a few days after claiming it was a moment of weakness and that all her feelings were behind her, Jack was still sceptical.

His phone buzzed again

_I might come over tonight if that's alright with you? Xxx_

It was a warning, Jack wasn't allowed to bring another girl home, and although Tooth didn't scare him he was afraid of what she'd do to herself and maybe even the hypothetical girl Jack would bring back to his place.

_Maybe not tonight, I'm staying with Eugene and Rapunzel _

He typed and sent, she was instant to reply:

_You have a nice time babe, can't wait to meet your friends xxx_

Jack eyed the text dubiously, he needed to get this psycho girl out of his life.

"How much longer left Gordon?" he called to his multi-talented butler.

"Around 5 more miles until we each the desired destination sir" Jack sat back in his seat taking the small black velvet pouch from his inside pocket and untying the silk straps which closed it. Inside was a small silver bangle which had belonged to his mother, it was a simple design, a thin band with a tiny diamond encrusted snowflake. Jack's father had gifted it to his mother when he had received his first pay check for Frost Companies, it was important to him and he was planning to give it to Rapunzel during the ball. He was too afraid to tell her but somehow he knew when she saw the bracelet she would understand.

When they were younger Jack always spoke of giving his mother's bracelet to the girl he loved, and today would be the day, he decided. He put the bracelet back into the pouch and slipped it back into the pocket out of view trying to settle the nerves in his stomach.

Then the car swerved throwing Jack, who had no seatbelt on, across the backseat and into the left window as the car screeched to a stop. Everything was silent for a moment until Gordon called out.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

Jack held his head which had smacked against the cool glass, the seats were frozen beneath his fingertips, spreading out in concentric circles until they touched the headliner.

"Sir?" Gordon called out again, worry fraying his words.

"I'm fine Gordon, what was that?"

"It appears to be a young lady"

"What?"

"Yes sir, a woman, I slipped on some black ice and managed to avoid her" Jack looked out the window, massaging his tender head. His vision was bleary but against the white snow of winter he could see a slender woman dressed in silver. She was facing them, seemingly in shock as she wasn't moving and her hands where stretched over her mouth. Jack waited for his vision to clear but every time he blinked he was even more blinded. He opened the car door and stepped out into the comforting cold, he had grown accustomed to the cold, and it made him feel like he belonged which was hard in a world where he had no family.

The young woman came bounding over toward him, repeating the same sentence "I am so sorry, so, so, so, sorry" she said, panicking. Jack looked toward the bright grey sky attempting to clear his vision one last time.

"It's alright, you aren't hurt are you?"

"No, no. but your car doesn't look so great" she admitted. Jack heard Gordon open and close the driver's door. Jack looked over and saw Gordon grimace. The front of the car had collided with a small snow mound which had impacted the bonnet and the sudden momentum of the steering had caused the alloy to bend like a paperclip. It was drivable, but only enough to make the distance back.

His vision having cleared a little, Jack looked back to the frazzled woman, and found her not to be frazzled at all. Her ashen blonde hair was pinned behind one ear and hung like a pale waterfall over her shoulder. Her dress was a collection of silver like scales which had a high neck in front and dipped dangerously low in the back. She had her royal blue heels in her hand and was walking across the side of the road barefoot making Jack's eyebrow raise. He looked into her large cyan coloured eyes and found himself at a loss for words until she smiled and suddenly his thought became very clear.

"Not cold?" he asked, feeling slightly stupid for asking. She looked down at her feet and wriggled her toes, looking back up, she gave a smirk.

"I like the cold" was all she said catching Jack a little by surprise, her voice was soft but firm. He began buttoning up his suit and cleared his throat.

"Where are you off too?" she was wearing a dress like she was going to a…ball…

"My way home"

"And where is that?"

"Arundel City"

"Ah, I heard it's expensive to live there"

"It is, the rich keep getting richer, and you know how it is" she said, flushing slightly as she re-examined both her words and Jack. This made Jack smile, almost laugh, he hadn't done that in a while.

"You look dressed for a ball" he said, glancing over to Gordon who was reversing the car slowly out of the snow mound.

"That's because I was, but I decided not to go" she confessed, making a face as if she regretted it.

"It didn't happen to be this Ball?" he said, taking the invite for Eugene and Rapunzel's charity ball from his blazer pocket. The young woman gave it one look and looked straight at him.

"Well fancy that" she shook her head, smiling.

"Why aren't you going?" he asked, surely something must have happened for her to decide last minute. She looked a little in edge, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

"I'm avoiding some people, they aren't very pleased with me"

"Right, well look, I don't want to push you but it's a 20 mile walk back to Arundel and you have no shoes and no coat, come with me to the ball, I promise we won't stay there that long, then I'll have Gordon drive you home" Jack said trying to persuade her. She looked at him sheepishly so he decided to sweeten the deal "You can even stay in the car if you want to avoid these 'people', but I can't leave you like this"

The woman looked at him for a long moment, then at the car, then back at him again, finally throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine, but we are staying there one hour tops"

"On hour it is" he smiled, opening the car door for her as she slid in. Before he shut the door he held out his hand,

"Jack" he said inviting her to shake his hand, she looked straight into his eyes again, sending shivers down his spine, and said

"Anna" and she took his hands in her cold ones and gave a firm handshake never leaving his eyes.


	8. I make the same mistakes

Elsa knew exactly who this handsome stranger was but he was unlike any other man she'd met in her life. Normally humans of the opposite sex would fall to their feet for Anna, she was the funny and brave one, and Elsa had ever really grown accustomed to the presence of a man. Most of the people she met were too intimidated by her late success and regarded her more as young mogul than a woman, but Jack seemed different.

For starters he sat in the front with his driver and at first this puzzled her but then she realised Jack was the one actually driving, she hadn't realised that the crash had sprained the drivers wrist and Jack didn't want him dislocating it entirely. She didn't dare tell them the crash was her fault, she had been angry at herself and shot ice at the road, a small patch, but nonetheless it was enough to cause the crash.

Jack spoke to her in an easy tone for the entire journey but his questions caught her off-guard, but weren't intrusive. They allowed her to be subjective in the way she replied: "Have you ever been to Corona? Did you have a plus one? Don't you hate the pressure of bringing a plus one?"

She had pieced together, from his hundred thousand dollar car, chauffer, expensive suit and trademark white hair and shocking blue eyes that he was Jack Frost of Frost Companies but he didn't seem to figure out who she was. She had been in the tabloids after the whole Hans fiasco but compare to North City, Arundel City was miniature, news barely making it to North headlines unless it was advertisement for a city getaway.

Elsa remembered Anna reading online articles on North's most eligible Bachelor's and admittedly the photo of Jack on a yacht in nothing but a pair of linen trousers had interested her for 5 seconds before her attention waned again. As she sat in the back looking at his eyes in the reflection of the rear view she found her thoughts wandering. _He's hot, but in an arrogant- he-knows-it-kind-of-way._

When she stared for too long their eyes would meet and awkwardness would ensue, mainly resulting in her looking away first. The journey Corona was the longest journey Elsa felt she had even been on but finally they reached there. Corona was a beautiful city that was situated just over the largest lake, a large stone bridge led the way to the elevated city which had evergreens sprouting from everywhere where like pops of colour in a blank white canvas of winter.

They drove up the steep cobble roads to the buzzing gigantic driveway leading to the main palace door. The event was to begin in fifteen minutes and paparazzi clogged the drive with flashing bulbs and excited voices. It dawned on Elsa then that seeing as she was going to be seen arriving with Jack, she would become hot topic.

"You can drop me off here" Elsa called to Jack who was waiting in line for the valet. He looked at her in the mirror with a confused look on his face.

"We're almost there, what's wrong?"

"I have no interest in becoming the next headline, and I'll become just that if I get out of this car with you"

"You know, some girls would be honoured to be my plus one to the ball Anna"

"What makes you think you aren't my plus one?"

"I don't see you with an invite?" he smirked, making Elsa blush. Just then Gordon interrupted

"Sir I am perfectly capable to drive in a straight line toward the valet. The two of you are welcome to exit here and avoid the paparazzi" Gordon was such a sweetheart. Jack looked at him for a fraction of a second before sighing and unbuckling himself. He jogged around the car to Elsa's side opening the door for her as she slipped her shoes on.

"Thanks Gordon" Jack called as Elsa stepped out. "You are one crazy woman Anna of Arundel" he shot her a heart-melting smile making her want to return the gesture. He took her hand in his and they sped-walk to the private door of the palace. Elsa was surprised to find Jack's hand feeling oddly cold in her hand, normally everyone complained her hands were cold but she found Jack's to be about the same temperature, a thought lingering but disappearing just as fast.

They passed the stone statues which were covered in the blue wash of evening and passed the closed shoots of the crocuses, towards the orange glow of the glass doors. One of the guards saw movement outside and squinted through the window following them with his eyes until they reached the door.

The guard looked at them and his eyes widened, he quickly fumbled for the lock and opened the door with a curt nod.

"Sir Jack… I see you are here with Miss E-"

"Anna!" Elsa almost shouted in his face, shaking his hand before he could reveal her true identity. His name was Jacque and Elsa had known him since she was young, he being one of Anna's many taboo boyfriends, Anna had called him her summer boyfriend, for when Elsa and Anna would come to visit and stay with Rapunzel in the holidays. Jacque looked at Elsa quickly then understood, retuning the shake and bowing his head as if they'd just met.

Jack looked at Elsa and Jacque and furrowed brows before shrugging and handing him his invite

"Miss Anna is my plus one this evening" he said, taking Elsa's hand again and leading her through the halls to the ball room. Elsa could have done this walk in her sleep but Jack's cold hand felt comforting in hers and she didn't have the heart to pull away.

The room was enormous, its walls were a sandy golden colour which reached high above their heads. Pearly pillars lined the entire hall and green vines and purple ribbons wound down from the painted ceiling to the pillars in fluid whorls. At first Elsa recognised nobody, but then as her eyes adjusted she could spot familiar faces, CEO's, friends and even enemies.

Anna stood beside the bar with Kristoff, the two engrossed in conversation as Kristoff ran his hand lovingly up and down her arm making her skin redden a little with the intimate contact. Elsa made a note to avoid them, she had a feeling Anna was still angry with her.

"Let the games begin" Jack whispered in her ear, sending goose bumps down her neck.

"I have some people I need to speak to quickly, but I'll meet you at the bar in an hour if we don't see each other before then"

"Wow, you really don't want to stay"

"Nope"

"Okay fine then, I have someone to talk to as well and then I'll meet you at the bar" He skimmed his hand lightly across Elsa's back sending aching chills across her skin, and then he was gone. This Jack was bad news, but he wasn't scared to be with her, an attractive quality, but that was probably because he didn't know who she actually was let alone her real name.

Elsa shook her head and headed for the first investor she could see, she needed to win money as well as hearts in order to appeal for her wrongful dismissal, so why not begin with the oldest, and perviest.

* * *

Jack's finger still tingled with the contact of Anna's skin but he decided to ignore it, making a beeline for where Eugene and Rapunzel were stood welcoming guests. Hook hand was on the piano on stage, playing a soft melody to match the cacophony of the band, and the other pub thugs were situated close together probably deciding whether they were drunk enough to begin singing.

Eugene was dressed impeccably and looked like the happiest man on Earth as he looked down at his beautiful fiancée who was glowing with life. She had her hand rested on her stomach and the other hand tucked neatly into the crook of Eugene's arm. It make Jack jealous to the pit of his stomach to see the two so happy but it made him feel equally as terrible for hating their relationship so much. Both were his best friends, he should want them to be happy, but only if he was the man looking lovingly at Rapunzel. Jack blinked out of his reverie and plastered a smile onto his face feeling for the pouch in his pocket.

"Flynn… Blondie"

"JJ!" Eugene grinned, throwing his arms around his friend. "Where you been man, haven't seen you in like 2 hours, how long do you spend on that hair?" he said hypocritically because Jack knew Eugene spent double the time on his.

"Just went out for a bit to see the sights"

"Did you manage to find yourself a plus one?" Rapunzel asked, her green eyes fixed excitedly on his, it made him want to never disappoint her.

"I did" he smiled, remembering how he had touched Anna's back and how it had sent electric chills down his fingers.

"Well where is she? What's her name?"

"I think you know her actually, she's gone to go met some guests"

"Oh really? Who?"

"Her name is Anna, she's from Arundel"

"No way! That was who was supposed to be your blind date, my cousin Anna! O my, I can't believe the irony" she said slapping Eugene's arm.

"That wasn't why I came here, I wanted to speak to you actually"

"Oh" her face fell, she could tell by Jack's tone that it was serious and nerves bubbled in his stomach again. Eugene took one look at Jack and let go of his wife, assuming he needed a woman's opinion about something.

As Jack followed Rapunzel to the back rooms he couldn't help but feel like a traitor, he was about to ask his best friends fiancée to leave him but all was fair in love and war.

"What's wrong Jackie?" she asked when we reached the large study, leather bound books lined the walls and Jack caught himself wondering if any of them were actually real.

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you"

"Okay"

"It's been a long time coming and I want you to have an open mind about it"

"Jack this isn't about-"

"Just- just let me finish please" she was quiet, listening, but worry marred her forehead. Jack wanted to kiss the worry away but knew it wasn't the time.

"I love you Rapunzel" he waited, she didn't move, so her carried on "I have loved you since the day I saw you in your lilac dress and I think you've always known that, somewhere in the back of your mind"

"Jack…" she warned quietly

"I don't know if you love me too but I know you have feelings for me, why else would we have had that night together"

"Jack, that was so long ago I thought we were past that, besides I'm with Eugene now"

"You were with Eugene then!" Jack barked, but he took a deep breath and reigned in his emotions.

"I bought you this" he took the pouch from his pocket and slid the bracelet out holding it in front of Rapunzel who looked more scared than anything else. Jack took her wrist and clasped the bracelet on, taking her hand in his and brushing his lips against her knuckles.

She pulled away immediately, looking partly upset and sympathetic "What am I supposed to do with this Jack?!" she asked, holding up the bracelet on her wrist "What happens next? I leave with you? I leave the man I love, my fiancé for you? I'm carrying his child for god's sake!"

"How do you even know it's his child?" Jack whispered, regretting it instantly.

"What?! What did you just say?!" her voice was thick with venom but these were countered by the tears that streaked her cheeks.

"Think about it, your 6 months pregnant, that's around the same time you broke up with Eugene and appeared at my front door"

"THIS IS NOT YOUR CHILD!" Jack had never seen her so angry before but he didn't back down, he needed her to know everything even if it ruined their friendship because he was done bottling it up inside.

"Do you know why I've never had anyone, because of you, every girl I meet I compare to you and none of them fit the bill but one, and she doesn't want me"

"Stop"

"I never wanted to hurt Eugene but I couldn't help my feelings for you" Rapunzel was quiet now, pain shadowing her eyes. Jack took a step closer, she didn't react, so he took another step. "I don't want to cause you any pain, but I'm a selfish person Rapunzel and if that makes me bad then so be it"

Jack took a final step until he could feel her body heat radiate, he tilted her chin ever so softly and met her lips with his. The kiss began slow, warmth flowing through him as they moved to a rhythm. He ran his tongue across her lower lip getting him a moan from Rapunzel and making his mind go crazy with thoughts of her all over him. He pushed the small of her back towards him trying to avoid putting any pressure on her stomach and then he deepened the kiss. Dipping his tongue into her mouth teasing her with touches and caresses. Then as soon as Rapunzel placed her hand softly on his cheek he felt a small bump.

It was small but strong and the bump made Rapunzel stop dead in her tracks. She almost leaped away from Jack, not looking him the eyes. She put a hand on her stomach and looked down. In that moment Jack knew he'd lost her because when Rapunzel looked down she not only saw her pregnant belly promising new life but also her engagement ring which promised her love, the man she truly loved. She began crying then, still not looking at Jack.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm such a bad person" she despairingly moaned and these mutterings made Jack feel an overwhelming amount of guilt, more than her thought he would.

"Rapunzel…"

"No" was all she said when she finally looked at him "This… I'm sorry, I'm a weak human being, but Jack I hope you realise that this is where our friendship had ended" she unclasped the bracelet from her hand and put it on the oak desk beside her. "Can you please tell Eugene I went to get some rest before the raffle, thank you Mr Frost… and goodbye" her tone was cold and Jack understood that by hoping to fix himself he just broke apart the only thing in his life that was whole. When Rapunzel left he froze the door shut and fell to his knees in defeat.

* * *

Aloha readers, I've been wanting to put a caption-comment thing at the end but didn't realise how to until literally right now. I hope you're all enjoying the chapters beause i'm so enjoying writing them. Sorry if there is a delay in them i try to write when i free time which i seem to be lacking these days :) lots of love xx


	9. Busted

Elsa was already on her 4th drink of the evening when the Pub Thugs quartet had finally finished. The surrounding crowd gave the singers a round of applause as they filed off the stage which was soon replaced by Eugene Fitzherbert. God he was a beautiful man, Rapunzel had really scored with that one, but then again didn't he technically score Rapunzel?

Whenever Eugene and Rapunzel attended events together, the entire room couldn't help but be envious of the carefree and gorgeous couple, and the same happened when Eugene broke his speech off with a quip.

"Ladies… other humans in attendance who are not Ladies... Thank you all so much for coming tonight, me and my wife thank you from the bottom of our hearts and we hope you will thank us from the bottom of your pockets" he laughed, getting an equally amused laugh from the audience. "Rapunzel has gone to rest her feet but she will be back down soon. To more serious matters, I'm sure most of you understand the reason for this charity ball. To raise money for the Snuggly Duckling which is close to being shut down. Now I know the place holds a special place in all your hearts, I know it does for me and Rapunzel, but if you could donate just a small sum to help to re-build and renovate I know we, the Pub Thug's included, will be forever in your favour. Please do enjoy the rest of the evening, dinner will be served shortly and then after that the Raffle will begin, the first prize being a family of ceramic unicorns for our very own, Vladmir's private collection"

"Hey, it seems you've been avoiding me all night" Someone said quietly beside Elsa. It was Anna, she was a full head shorter than Elsa allowing her to look pitifully up at her older sister with her massive eyes. There was still a combination of fear and worry behind them but it was less intense compare to the last time Elsa saw her.

"Oh, you noticed?" Elsa smiled, Anna smiled back and called the bartender over.

"Four tequilas please" she grinned, the bartender stared at her wide eyed as she flashed him a magnificent grin which he undoubtedly returned.

"No!" Elsa said "Not after last time"

"Oh come on, I don't think Olaf even realised"

"I'm sure he did seeing as I was kissing him"

"He's not into you anyway, besides I don't see an Olaf hanging around here for you to it on" she beamed pushing two small shot glasses toward Elsa. Elsa eyes the contents and wrinkled her nose, it was going to be a painful morning. She picked up the glass and threw the tequila back letting it glide straight from the glass to her stomach where it simmered in an alcoholic brew.

Just then Elsa heard Eugene calling out among the crowd. "ELSA! ANNA!" Elsa span round and found Eugene waving manically at the two sisters. Anna waved back with a big smile while Elsa tried not to throw up. She braced herself on the bar counter and took a seat, waiting for Eugene to get to them.

"What's happening kids?" Eugene asked in his normal jibing manner.

"Just enjoying your open bar" Anna joked

"Elsa you better stay off the Tequila, good thing Olaf isn't here this time" he laughed, Anna joining in at her expense.

"Oh god" Elsa groaned hanging her head. "Where is our cousin anyhow?"

"She's been on her feet all day so she said she was going to go take a little rest before the main events, what about you girls?" Eugene was a sweetheart but Elsa knew exactly where this conversation was going, Eugene had probably heard about the company, and knowing him he'd probably want to help, but Elsa was going to have none of it, he was joint partner of Corona Ltd. With Rapunzel and their money was stretched as it were with all the previous debt.

"I hope you don't mind me scoping out investors" Elsa smirked, but Eugene gave Anna a quick glance Elsa didn't miss. "What?"

"That's actually why we invited them, for you"

"What?"

"I asked him to" Anna quickly said

"So this really is a Charity Ball then, two for the price of one"

"Come on Elsa, we wanted to help, you're family, the closest either of us have"

"I don't want you sacrificing your money for my company though"

"You would do that same for us" Eugene finalized, something- someone had gotten his attention and he was waving them over. Elsa followed his line of sight and saw nothing until the crowd in front of them broke apart revealing a handsome white haired young man, with electric eyes and a fitted tuxedo. Elsa's breath quickened for a moment but she composed herself when she saw his face. His face had been warm when she last saw him, a mix of friendliness and excitement but the Jack she saw now looked as cold as his hands. He walked over to Eugene as if it were a chore and when he reached us his gaze dropped so he didn't meet Eugene's.

Panic surged through Elsa, Jack knew Eugene which meant he was closer in family terms than she realised.

"Elsa, Anna I want you to meet Jack Frost, but I guess you've basically already met one of them" He took Jack by the shoulders, Elsa didn't miss him flinch, and steered him towards Elsa. "Jack, meet Elsa, and I would introduce you to Anna but you've already met her"

Jack looked up in that exact moment his cold face warming a little before an entirely new emotion crossed his face. Humour? Anger? Amusement? Confusion? However before anyone noticed he held out a hand to Elsa.

"Elsa" he said low and slow, brushing his lips against Elsa's hands making her skin prickle.

"Have we met before?" Anna interrupted, her face inquisitive wondering when she had seen Jack.

"No, sorry I was here with another Anna, but she had to leave quickly, mind you I'm glad she's gone, she was terribly boring" Jack teased, whatever was bothering him before had seemed to disappear, but his eyes were still guarded.

"That's rude" Elsa retorted

"Very well, she wasn't that boring, just a little misleading, I imagine lying is her bad habit"

"Maybe she just didn't want you to judge her?"

"Well then I guess I apologise for brashly judging her" Eugene and Anna exchanged sly glances before leaving Jack and Elsa to themselves. Elsa noted how Jack's shoulders relaxed when Eugene left, something was going on but she didn't dwell.

"As you should" Elsa sighed, turning around to finish her tequila shot. Jack looked at her for one long moment, slightly impressed, then her slipped in beside her at the bar, taking and downing her shot before she had a chance to touch it.

"So… Elsa, tell me about yourself, where are you from?" his electric blue eyes satiating hers.


	10. Romantic Notions

They were into their fifth drink by the time Anna came and tapped on Elsa's shoulder.

"Hey hun, me and Kristoff are going to head off soon if you wanna come?" she gave Elsa a knowing look, most probably fore-telling that her sister would not be getting a ride back with them.

"I'll drop her off" Jack interrupted before Elsa could even open her mouth. "It'll be no hassle, I've got a meeting near your city tomorrow so I can check into a hotel or something"

"That's so nice of you Jack" Anna quipped, her voice excitable "It was lovely to meet you, have a safe night" she smiled, Jack gave a curt nod and smile before waving the bartender over. He missed the fleeting look Anna gave Elsa which made Elsa blush because even though no words were exchanged Elsa knew everything that was going through Anna's head.

"Kristoff? Is that your brother?" Jack asked when Anna left,

"Anna's boyfriend, they met a couple of months ago when he… came to her rescue"

"Sounds heroic"

"It was, heroic…romantic"

"Are you a romantic Elsa?"

"That was unexpected"

"Are you though?"

"No, I don't think so"

"And why not?"

"What's with all the questions"

"I just spent the majority of the night believing you were someone else, I would like to get to know the girl who was ultimately cat-fishing me" Jack said, looking Elsa up and down.

"Fine then, romance is a thing of the past, no one really believes in it. 100 years ago it was courting, 70 years ago it was letters and phone calls, 40 years ago it was dating and now it's dead. Most relationships will begin along the lines off 'you're fit, wanna bone?'"

"Bad experiences?"

"No, I actually think it's better, sex has less emotional attachment now than it did a century ago"

"So for you it's all about the sex?" Jack was quick with his questions, he liked to challenge her.

"Isn't it all about the sex to some degree? Some relationships are just about the sex" Elsa confessed, a resulting factor of almost every relationship was the physicality. Jack looked at her for a long moment before finishing his drink.

"What about me?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"What about you?"

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

Elsa was caught off guard. Suddenly her mouth felt very dry and her thoughts were clouded, but on a sub-conscious level she knew a question along these lines was going to come up. There was no denying her and Jack had chemistry. She had known it from the moment he had climbed out of his wrecked car and looked at her. "Elsa?"

"Do _you_ want to have sex with _me_?" she retorted, this made Jack smile.

"No, I asked you first. You answer, then I will" he had a smug look on his face and his lips were curled into a playful smile. Elsa's mind kept travelling back to those lips.

"Yes" she said before she even had time to think. Jack had wanted her to say yes, but the confession still made his breath catch in his throat. They stared at each other for a very long time. People were beginning to filter out of the ball room, many of them rosy cheeked and merry, but Elsa and Jack just stood… staring… blue on blue… ice interacting with ice… until Jack wound his fingers around Elsa's, tightly as if he would never let go. He fumbled in his jacket pocket and pulled out a wad of cash slamming it onto the mahogany counter of the bar.

"Close my tab up and keep the change" he said icily. The bartender glanced at him and obeyed. Elsa had just managed to pick up her clutch when Jack pulled her through the crowd not letting go of her hand. His icy touch sending tendrils of cold through her making adrenaline course through her veins.

They followed the crowd to the hall, winding in and out until they came to a quieter hallway. Jack knew his way around. He took the stairs two at a time, quickly but patiently as Elsa tried to clamber up in her heels. They walked almost the entire hall of the second floor until they reached a wide door that Elsa recognized as one of many of the guest bedrooms at Corona Palace, not to mention, possibly the most secluded.

Jack opened the door and gently tugged Elsa inside, closing the door with his foot after they were both in. Jack wasted no time in pinning Elsa to the wall beside them but then he slowed so much he stopped. Both of them were breathing heavily from the fast pace escape and hormones but neither dared make a move before the other.

Jack, who was almost pressed up against Elsa, bought his hand up and tucked a stray strand behind her hair, his eyes seeming to blue with every breath. He looked straight into Elsa's eyes and spoke quietly.

"I'm already so fucked up, I don't want to fuck you up as well"

Elsa stared at him for a long time, this beautiful man who she was willing to throw away all her inhibitions for. Something indescribable drew her towards him, maybe because they shared something, a secret perhaps but between them in that room a bond was forming and Elsa suddenly found herself scared at how strong the bond already was. She thought of an answer for a long time, while Jack held his hand to her face, patiently stroking her cheekbones and sending more icy fingers across her skin.

"Then don't" was all she could say. Jack's eyes widened and his hand dropped, Elsa felt a little disappointed but that was changed when she realised the hand that was on her face was now around her waist. With a quick jerk Jack pulled her into him and crashed his lips down on hers.

Elsa had kissed boys before, she remembered Timothy, the boy who lived opposite her grandmothers. He had braces and freckles, she never forgot her first kiss. Then she remembered Julio, her first boyfriend who had lasted most of her teen years. He was a handsome face but a bad kisser. Then her mind flashed to _him_, his brown mussed hair falling in front of his eyes as he pushed Elsa onto the couch. She thought _he_ was an excellent kisser until this moment right here with Jack's lips on hers.

The reaction was explosive, as soon as his lips had touched hers the iciness of his touch had grown hotter and hotter, until all the ice had melted away and been replaced by lava. Flowing through her slowly but surely. Jack had his other hand in Elsa's hair, undoing it so it fell past her waist, then he placed his hand on the nape of her neck driving Elsa crazy with desire as the ice from his touch and the fire from his kiss met in a chain reaction.

His tongue skimmed Elsa's lower lip, biting it gently and tugging, Elsa felt heady but she returned his kiss sparingly, lightly skimming her mouth of her his. Jack grunted a brutish grunt as desire coursed through him, he wondered if he had the same effect she had on him. Her touch cold and icy but her kiss like fire burning its way through him.

He noticed her hands beginning to play with his tie, loosening it inch by inch, but the slow hesitating movement made his memory react. Then his brain was alert and his hands grabbed the top of Elsa's arms and pushed her gently back into the wall she had come away from. She was inches from his face and he felt torn as his heart told him to forget and kiss her, but his brain wouldn't allow him to forget and images of Rapunzel's lips and kisses which made it hard to ignore.

They both stood there panting as shock filled Elsa, she felt ashamed, she was about to give herself to him fully and if he hadn't stopped the kiss she probably would have.

"I'm so sorry" she said, horror thick in her voice. This caught Jack's attention as he looked up at her confused until he realised she thought this was her fault.

"Elsa, listen. It's not you, and I sincerely mean that. It's me, there is someone else, and someone I've been trying to forget-"

"But it's just too hard and too painful" Elsa completed, she had had similar problems once.

"Exactly" Jack smiled "I don't want to do this and end up hurting you"

"What makes you think you'll be the one doing the hurting, what happens if I don't want to do this to you because I'm worried it'll hurt you?" she joked but she couldn't stop the disappointment from seeping into her voice, which got a smirk out of Jack. They were still so close and for another moment Jack forgot everything and kissed Elsa again. Slowly this time, his lips meeting hers lightly as they both became in tune almost instantly, it felt so right but the nagging made it feel so wrong. This time Elsa stopped the kiss.

"You are a wonderful man Jack, but don't cloud your heart with what your brain says or vice versa. These are your decisions to make and sometimes the easiest way is middle ground, compromise for the sake of happiness"

With that Elsa sidestepped Jack letting his hand fall away from her arms. She quickly braided her hair and picked up the clutch she hadn't realised she had dropped amongst all the passion. She was about to open the door and walk out when she felt that icy touch again.

She turned to find sapphire eyes pleading with hers

"Where are you going? I said I'd give you a lift and I will"

Elsa stepped back into the room and put her clutch down, taking a step toward Jack she tightened the tie she had almost undone and silently fixed his collar.

"If I sat in the back of that car with you for an hour, I'm worried I'll say or do something I might regret. Goodbye Jack, maybe I will see you around sometime" She placed a small kiss on Jack's cheek, picked up her bag and walked out the room. Regretting her entire life up until the moment she met Jack Frost.


	11. 333 recurring

It was twelve past eleven and Elsa had not yet attempted to roll out of bed. She had spent the entire morning scrolling through news about Jack Frost. However the tabloids never really told her anything, just that he was successful before he reached 21 and had steadily risen to a tycoon title in 3 years. She had found scarce evidence of a long term girlfriend besides a model called Toothiana who, upon stalking her Instagram page, Elsa found she was obsessed with Jack, he on the other hand, didn't appear to be. Thankfully.

Just then Elsa's phone rang and for a fleeting moment she hoped it would be Jack, but the caller ID told her it was Anna. She sighed and answered the phone.

"I have been waiting nearly all morning" Anna began.

"For what?"

"For you to call me, wait… is he still there… are you at home or his pla-"

"Anna! Stop. I didn't go home with him last night, actually I left shortly after you and Kristoff"

"Oh… well did he say anything, did he say he wanted to meet you again?"

"I wouldn't know"

"What do you mean? He dropped you off, and he looked quite taken with you the last time I checked"

"I didn't let him drop me off"

"Okay, I am understanding nothing that is coming out of your mouth right now, you get some coffee in you, shower and get dressed, my and Olaf are coming over"

"You told him?"

"As soon as you walked through the door"

"URGH! Anna!"

"See you in half an hour" and she hung up the phone. Elsa groaned but pushed back the covers and got out of bed anyway. She put the coffee machine on and walked over to the front door to check for mail. A small pile littered the hall way but one envelope stood out among the rest, it was a sky blue and on the back was emblazoned the small silver emblem of her former company.

She dropped to her knees and scrambled for the envelope, ripping it open and scanning the letter so fast she didn't know what it said the first time round:

Dear Miss Elsa,

The board of members for Arundel Enterprises have requested your presence for a meeting in the head tower on the 13th April at 11:00 a.m. to discuss important matters that have come to light. Your attendance is mandatory for the meeting to take place.

Yours Sincerely

Board of AE

Elsa was confused, excited and scared at the same time, she was sure the board was done with her but this letter changed things, Elsa didn't know if it was for the better or for the worse but she hoped her work circulating the masses yesterday did some good. She picked up the remaining letters and poured herself a steaming cup of coffee, reading the letter over again, trying to decipher what is meant.

About half an hour later Elsa was dressed and raking her hands through her wet hair. She remembered the first time she had lost full control of her powers. She was 8, her dad didn't let her go to a sleepover and Elsa was so angry she froze her washed hair so it stuck solid down her shoulder. Anna had laughed at her and Elsa had had to take another longer, hotter shower to melt all the ice away.

The doorbell chimed but before Elsa had a chance to even get up off her pouf in her room, she heard the jangle of keys as Anna tired hurriedly to open the door.

"Elsa? Yoohoo… honey…" Olaf chimed as he walked in.

"I'm in my room" Elsa yelled, she heard the clip of Anna's high heels and the clip of Olaf's heeled boots and waited until they burst into the room still dusted with white powder from the light snowfall outside.

"Well hello my snowflake" Olaf smiled. Olaf had been Elsa and Anna's childhood friend, he was the same age as Anna but the three year age difference between Elsa and the other two rarely seemed to matter. He was the same height as Anna, attractive and unbelievably, positively, unmistakably gay. Elsa remembered the day when the red headed boy had come out to her and her sister, he was confident and bold but Elsa and Anna still accompanied him when he went to tell his parents. Now he was a successful designer who was spreading his wings in the dating community like a social butterfly.

"Laffie" Elsa smiled, getting up and giving her adopted younger brother a warm embrace "I can't believe Anna told you"

"I can't believe you _didn't _tell me"

"There isn't really much to tell"

"Sure sure" Anna mocked as she spread herself across Elsa's unmade bed.

"Hang on girls, Elsa" Olaf said, his hands on Elsa's in an instant "If you can't tell us then who can you tell?" his eyes swelled to twice the size as he silently pleaded with Elsa.

"URGH! Fine, but no interruptions or bursts of emotion until I finish"

"Okay" they both chirped, Olaf toed off his shoes and sat beside Anna waiting.

* * *

Jack hadn't been in the game all morning, normally he was under the strict morning routine of waking up at 7 allowing him enough time to work out or at least go for a run. This morning he had woken up at 9 when he had a meeting at 10. He jumped in the shower, took a small handful of painkillers and threw on a suit before meeting Gordon in the lobby.

"If you don't mind me saying sir, you look dreadful"

"Thanks Gordon, because that's exactly how I feel" Jack always felt sluggish if he hadn't worked out in the morning.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain beautiful young lady?"

"No Gordon, just get in the front and get me to this meeting so I can spend some money"

"Retail therapy it is sir" Gordon nodded and did as he was told. He had them at their destination in 10 minutes.

"Nice work, I believe that was your fastest time yet" Jack complimented

"Thank you sir, but Arundel roads are nothing compare to those in North City" He parked close to the building and opened the door for Jack.

"You know I can open my own doors Gordon"

"Better me than you, you are paying me for it" Jack rolled his eyes at his friend for hire and made his way inside Arundel Enterprises. It was a beautiful building, an airy light blue, it's outer exterior made up almost entirely of a crystalline glass which diffracted the light across the room.

"G'day mate" someone called behind him, recognizing the voice Jack span around and found Max Rabbit standing in the foyer of the building with three women trailing after him.

"Max!" Jack grinned, he hadn't seen Max since university, they had both attended one of the same classes together but Max had decided further education wasn't for him and he left, but the short time within which Max was at uni with Jack, they'd made a solid friendship. "What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Australia?"

"I was mate, but I thought it was time for a change, in both business and the ladies" Max nudged Jack's arm. Max had always been a 'ladies' man', as he referred to himself. In their first year of uni Max had worn the same shirt to every lecture for a whole week which read his catchphrase _'Are you at it like Rabbit?'._

"What are you doing _here_?"

"Heard there was some crazy good business up for investment and I want to buy"

"Funny that, that's why I'm here too". Jack and Max took the elevator to the top floor where the meeting was being held. Successful business men and women littered the foyer for the board room many of whom Jack recognised, waiting for the doors to open and begin the tearing of this business. As the two of them walked over to the champagne table where Jack could see some other of his friends, he overheard a few dabbles of conversation.

"I think it happened last year"

"Something to do with her sister"

"The board members aren't divulging too much"

"What a shame, her father built this company from the ground" Before Jack had time to wonder who they were all talking about the doors to the board room opened and behind it emerged two women and three men, all dressed in black, all looking grumpy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" One of the men spoke, he was bald with glasses and a sweaty face "We welcome you all to this investors meeting. You have been selected as the most prominent group of peoples within the world who have keen business intellect and are knowledgeable about the working of the economy. Please come inside and we will begin proceedings"

The crowd began migrating towards the board room but something caught Jack's eye. Down the far left corridor seemed to be another board room, this one appeared bigger however the area had been sectioned off and when Jack craned his head to get a better view he could see small mounds of broken glass that looked like piles of crystals. Something or someone had broken the glass wall.

In fifteen minutes everyone was in board room, not all were seated, but Max had managed to flirt enough to get two chairs in the back.

"Who owned this company?" Jack whispered to Max as the bald man set up a presentation on the projector. Jack had received an information booklet in the post when he was invited to the investors meeting but he hadn't been bothered to read it, now he regretted it.

"Well it was formerly owned by Adgar Arundel but since then his eldest daughter had taken it up, she had done good, increased the company's profit tenfold but some personal drama with a prominent investor almost bankrupt the company so she was taken off the board"

"And now?"

"Now they want to liquidise the company, but we are here just in case any of us see some potential"

"So they removed her from her CEO position just because of personal problems with an investor?"

"Jack, he held quite a few of the company's assets"

"I still don't think firing her was the way to go"

"Well there isn't anything we can do now" Max yawned.

"As you may have already read, due to some unfortunate circumstances, this once successful company has now lost more investment than I care to admit to. We as a board have done what is best for this company since the loss of investment, part of which entails holding this meeting. It gives you, the tycoons of this generation's business world, a chance to help liquidate this company" The bald man began flicking through the slide show, trying to sell the shares of this company. As Jack watched the presentation tell the story of the company, Jack couldn't help but feel a sense of empathy for the former CEO. Whomever she was she hadn't just lost a company but her father's entire empire. Jack began searching around the room for the former CEO, women were present but none struck him as a possibility.

She must have not come, I mean who would come to the meeting that marked the death of a lifetime of work. Jack dwelled on this for a moment, when his sister had drowned they had a funeral, Jack didn't go, he didn't see the point, the casket was empty, her body had never been found.

"The entire of the city you just drove through, was built by this company, its creator was a hardworking man who stopped at nothing until he had built a sustainable and thriving city, and by buying assets for this company you have the chance of becoming part owner of many of the businesses in the city. So with that we begin the liquidation process-"

"I want to invest" Jack shot up from his seat, with barely coherent thoughts running through his head. Adrenaline was running through his veins and he revelled in the feeling.

"Mr Frost, you do understand the purpose of this meeting, to li-"

"Liquidate the company, yes I know. However I wish to reverse the process and instead invest into it, rejuvenate its dying corpse of you will" he smiled at the sick joke.

"Mr Frost, this is not a zombie company, it is the livelihood of almost 3 million people"

"And you selling of their shares to second parties without their consent is fair?"

The bald man looked shocked, his face starting to turn a deep red as he realised everyone was watching.

"Mr Frost, even if investment were possible we cannot allow the entirety of this company to rest on your investment alone, it will be like inviting history back to repeat itself"

"Then I'll invest, 50% of Jack's sum" Max stood up beside Jack, his hand on his shoulder and an infectious smile on his face.

"Gentlemen, please understa-"

"You better make that 33.3% recurring" boomed a jolly man in the corner. Jack recognised him as Luis King, a jolly looking man with a large white handle bar moustache. His eyes crinkled with a smile as he looked over to Jack and Max.

"Mr King" the bald man began but Luis interrupted him.

"Weselton, I have had the honour of knowing Adgar since he was a boy, and to see his company being sold as mere percentages makes me shake with horror at what you would do if I was to drop dead now"

"There we are Mr Weselton" Jack spat, purposely making the Wesel sound like weasel "You have three willing investors, please end the meeting and we three shall join you for another meeting of a different kind" Weselton's face was bright red now, with anger and embarrassment, the other attendees were whispering and Jack felt triumph as sorry investors left without a chance to get their hands on the company.

When everyone had gone and only the five board members and the three new investors remained Jack decided to go in for the kill.

"Before we begin to draw up a new contract I have a request, if my fellow investors see this as a wrong decision I shall put the idea to rest, however as majority shareholders in this company I believe we have a right to demand"

"Very well" Weselton said acidly, he did not like Jack and Jack could see it written plain on his face.

"We will only invest as long as the former CEO, Miss Arundel, is able to resume her position as acting head of this company"

The look on Weselton's face was priceless...

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter bored a few of you guys, I tried not to add as much buisness-y stuff but I really could not help myself, it is also vital to the plot so don't completely give up :) thanks for reading, your positive comments always inspire me xxx


	12. Decisions

For Elsa the waiting was agony, she had been in the waiting room so many times before she could make a complete replica of it, down to the decade old, dog-eared magazines staked in the corner. The last time she had been in the waiting room for this long was the afternoon before the crash, her mother and Anna were at home and Elsa was waiting for her dad, she had been so annoyed that he was taking forever to get out of his office that she purposely ignored him the entire ride home.

_No, _she thought, she was already stressed as it was, she wasn't going to bring up bad memories.

"Miss Arundel?" Maggie from behind the desk smiled at her, "You can go in now"

"Thanks Mags" Elsa smiled back, but the smile was forced. She stood up and smoothed out her navy pencil skirt, she picked up her bag and began the walk to the secondary board room seeing as they still hadn't fixed the one she broke. She opened the door and as if nothing had changed, the five board members sat at one end of the long table with glasses of water and a fresh new pad of paper in front of all of them.

Weselton was front and centre, his beady eyes following her every move as she silently went and sat in the chair meant for her.

"Miss Arundel, it is lovely to see you again" he lied, his voice thick with mockery.

"It's good to be back, however whether it's for permanent, I still don't know" she said sceptically

"Careful Miss Arundel, your current position is a fragile and vulnerable one"

"What am I here for?" Weselton stared at her for a moment then pushed his glasses up his nose flicking through what seemed as if it were a contract.

"As you already know, after the circumstances last year we lost a handful of much needed investment, from one party in particular"

"You can say his name Weselton"

"Very well then, Mr Hans Severn-Isles chose to withdraw his investment from the company thus leading to the loss of faith from our other investors" The name made hairs stand up on Elsa's arms but she didn't let it show, she didn't want anyone knowing the mere thought of him made her want to crawl up into a ball and cry.

"This loss of shareholders led to company bankruptcy and thus the reason for your redundancy"

"What has changed since then, is this a call for my severance package?"

"I'm afraid as former CEO, you don't receive a severance package, however fortunately for you there is hope. Yesterday we held a meeting with other businesses to begin the liquidation of Arundel Enterprises-"

"You what?" Elsa spat, she had no idea.

"We had no obligation to tell you, as 5 days ago you were no longer acting head and therefore telling you was not mandatory"

"Aside from me being the CEO or not, this was my father's company and as his daughter I thought it was at least a little common courtesy to invite me to this meeting." Only Weselton spoke, the others seemed shamed into silence.

"Regardless, yesterday at the shareholders meeting three wealthy businessmen decided they wanted to invest into the company, each holding a share of 33% of the original investment withdrawn by Mr Severn Isles"

"What use is that for me, I am no longer CEO?"

"Well firstly, I thought, seeing as it is your father's company you had a right to know" Weselton said with the malice he could muster "And secondly the new shareholders have some requests, they will only invest into the company if the former CEO were to resume their position as acting CEO"

"Wait… the former CEO being me?"

"Yes, Miss Arundel as soon as you sign this contract you will continue as the CEO of Arundel Enterprises"

Elsa didn't want to smile, she wanted to remain as professional as possible but everything inside of her wanted to explode with happiness, but then the feeling of numbing ice creeped up her fingertips.

"Who are these new investors, I am would like to personally give them my gratitude"

"Ah, there is another request made by them" Weselton said, his voice catching at the end "The new investors wish to remain anonymous and silent"

"But they together are majority shareholders?"

"They have asked my specifically to keep their identities from you, hoping that you don't need to know their identity to make the most of this company"

"I… I understand" Elsa said slightly dejected.

"Very well then, if you are pleased you may sign the contract which again entrusts you with the ownership of Arundel Enterprises" With barely any hesitation Elsa signed along the dotted line, shaking every board members hand but Weselton's. He did however stop her before she left.

"Good Luck Miss Elsa, I would hate to see you fail yet again" Elsa wanted to spit in his face but that would ultimately mean his resignation, and as much as she hated him he was an organised bastard who knew how to get what he wanted and Elsa knew the company would need something like that.

* * *

_Can we talk? _

Jack had been staring at the same message for almost fifteen minutes trying to figure out what it meant and what he should reply.

He may have imagined at least 10 different scenarios, 3 of which began the same way and 8 of which ended the same way but he was too sheepish to text back. Suddenly his phone began to buzz and the caller ID told him it was an unknown number, he clicked the answer button and waited for Weselton to start speaking, he did, but his voice didn't seem pleased at all making Jack hopeful about the news.

"Mr Frost?"

"Speaking"

"Mr Weselton here for Arundel Enterprises"

"I know who you are and who you work for, proceed"

"Right, well…erm… Miss Arundel has signed the contract and I just called to notify you that she starts work on the Monday"

"Don't you mean resumes work?" Weselton didn't reply for a second, probably articulating scenarios of his own, all of which ended with Jack's death.

"Yes sir that is exactly what I mean. I look forward to our next meeting"

"Goodbye Weasleton"

"It's Weselton" he said unimpressed, Jack just laughed and switched the phone off. He put his mobile back on his desk and went back to reconstructing the email he was going to send to his fellow investors. His phone buzzed again, this time with a message, it was a lead on of the one before, also from Rapunzel, asking when they could meet.

He pressed a button on his landline phone and spoke into it.

"Merida, do I have any very important meeting I need to attend tomorrow?"

"Aye, a stock market assessment, however you're free today" she replied in her thick Scottish accent, Jack had barely understood a word she'd said when she first walked into his building but she was organised and had turned into more of a friend than an employee over the years.

Jack unlocked his phone and began typing:

_How does lunch sound?_ The reply was almost instant

_I'll see you at Kuzco's at 1_

* * *

Jack walked into the large elaborate café at five minutes past, the place was incredible but it was hard to get a table, reservations were made almost 6 hours in advance just for lunch. However when you were North's elite waiting was not credible. A waiter guided Jack to the back more private tables where people talked of business in hushed voices and as they twisted their way past the solid oak furniture and mauve, red and gold covered wall hangings Jack could make out Rapunzel.

Since what had happened with her stepmother she had decided to go for an entirely different look not wanting to associate herself with the bad memories. She had cut and dyed her long golden hair so now it was a sleek, edgy brunette bob which gave her a hard look. One to match the look on her face when she saw Jack. She smiled at the waiter and signalled for Jack to sit down.

"Two lattes" Jack instructed the waiter "One with no sugar and the other soy with 2 lumps" when the waiter had left Jack turned around and faced Rapunzel. He wondered if she would ever not be beautiful to her.

"Stop it Jack"

"Stop what?" he asked, confused.

"Stop trying to act as if nothing happened"

"But nothing did happen, or so you want to believe"

"It was wrong, you know it and I know it"

"You're right, it was wrong. But that still doesn't excuse the fact that I'm hopelessly in love with you and that I suspect you might be in love with me too"

"I told you to stop"

"Why are you in denial Rapunzel?"

"I am not"

"Then tell me that the baby isn't mine"

Rapunzel was silent, her eyes trained carefully on his until it was too much and her gaze broke, she looked down and played with the table cloth just as the waiter arrived. He placed the two cups down sensing the hostility and moved away without a word.

"I can't tell you if you're the father"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure myself" she said quietly, Jack reached out his hand to hers but she flinched at the contact and cleared her throat. "That's actually why I came, I'm going to have a paternity test done and seeing as Eugene doesn't know I would like you to be the one who takes the test"

Somewhere inside of Jack he felt horror. If he was the father of the baby, what then? Would Rapunzel leave Eugene or carry on letting him believe the baby was his, it wasn't so much that he'd be living a lie, it would be the proximity. If the baby was his and Eugene found out he would be broken and as much as Jack wanted his life Jack saw him as a brother, family. It was bad enough he slept with Rapunzel but to leave him with nothing…

However if Rapunzel decided to keep the true parentage a secret from Eugene Jack would have to live the rest of his life letting his own child believe that he was just uncle Jack.

"I'll do it" he said, taking a sip of the latte which went instantly cold as his picked up the mug. He was losing control and he could see his fingertips begin to turn blue. "I have to go… I have things-I have a meeting in half an hour" he lied. He stood up buttoning up his grey suit, Rapunzel stood up with him. Jack stopped to look at her, she walked over and put her hand on his collar pretending to fix it.

"Jack, I want you to know I'm sorry. Sorry for all the pain I put you through, sorry I'm so weak and sorry I put all the blame on you… it's not your fault but I need you to understand, I love Eugene more than anyone could possibly understand. If I am telling you the truth I don't want this baby to be yours, partly because I'm scared and partly because you need to be free of this, of me and the situation. One day you will find someone who will make you feel the way Eugene makes me feel"

Jack placed his hands one Rapunzel's, she jumped a little at the feel of his cool touch but quickly recovered, she had been the first one he told about his condition. "You make me feel that way though" he whispered.

"I was your past Jack, a girl for a boy. Your future needs a woman, one who will make you laugh, challenge you, irritate you in the best way imaginable and one who will give you her whole heart because she knows your love has corrupted both her body and soul for anyone else afterwards" She reached on her tiptoes and kissed Jack lightly on the cheek, giving him a smile that seemed to hold more than just goodbye.

* * *

Just a note before i get done for plagarism, i don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. I am merely a lowly writer who has taken an interest in the fictional relationship between Mr Jack Frost and Miss Elsa (last name unknown), becase come on when you saw Jack who wasn't like "DAYUM, the boy fine!" and who didn't see Elsa and think "You know who she would look good with..."

Anyway i'm veering, i'll have the next chapter done for you soon, don't be afaraid to leave a comment, i welcome haters (sort of... not really) i'll just trick myself into thinking it's constructive criticism :D


	13. Stalker

"You'll be fine" Anna reassured Elsa from the other end of the line, Elsa had picked her way through seven different outfits but none screamed 'I'M BACK BITCHES'.

"Will I though, I'm pretty the office has only just stopped gossiping about me"

"Elsa, you can either carry on recovering after falling over the hurdle or you can lie on the ground and do nothing"

"You're right"

"Of course I am"

"So the white skirt and light blue blouse?" Elsa asked, finally deciding on an outfit.

"Yes! Listen hun I have to go, Kristoff's taking me out for out 4 month anniversary"

"Oh was that today, I completely forgot about that insignificant milestone"

"Shut it, it's important to us, after all we've been through we're just glad to be with each other"

"I know, I know. Anyway don't keep Kristof waiting, I'll speak to you after work"

"Good luck" and she was gone. Elsa quickly showered and dressed and called round the car.

The journey to the office felt too short, and butterflies bruised the inside of Elsa's stomach as the car crossed the barrier into the employee car park.

"Miss Elsa, good to see you" Bruno ducked to look through the front window, tipping his hat and giving Elsa an encouraging smile.

"Morning Bruno" she smiled back, but as soon as the window went up the butterflies returned. The car dropped her off outside the front door to the foyer where the doorman was waiting in his usual navy uniform. It was as if nothing had changed but to Elsa the high rise building seemed so much more daunting than it had the week before.

She walked into the foyer and wasn't surprised when she was met by many surprised faces, the past two meetings she'd had with the board were all held after office hours so she hadn't really seen any of her old employees, but she recognised a few among the crowd. She crossed the floor trying to control her fast steps. She pressed the button for the elevator and prayed that no one would approach her, and to her luck no one did. However that didn't stop the stares she was getting.

The lift pinged open and people filed out, some recognising her and others ignoring her. When no one was left she walked proudly into the elevator and pressed number 60 on the pad, the doors closed and Elsa was alone at last, but her emotions were catching up the ice began to wind across the floor where she stood, she braced herself on the mirror behind and heard the crackle of ice freeze that too. Elsa glanced at the floor number, she was already at number 15 and it was increasing fast, she had 45 floors to control herself.

* * *

"Luis King says she's getting on well, as if she'd never left" Max informed Jack, his friend had come to visit and had been messaging Mr King nearly all morning.

"Isn't he supposed to be at King International?"

"He had to go to Arundel Industries for correspondence or something like that, he's been keeping an eye on her for us"

"I still don't actually know who she is"

"Awh mate, she is looker, well so Mr King tells me, went after her mother apparently"

"Max! Seriously, we want to concentrate on what she can bring to the table not what she can bring to-"

"My bed" Max smirked

"What happened to Felicia man, you won't talk about her and I think you _need _to talk about it"

"Save the chick talk Jack, you need you find yourself a woman"

"Funny, that's what Rapunzel said" he said nonchalantly

"_Mrs_ Fitzherbert"

"Whatever"

"Ahh! Jack! Get over her dude, you've been pining over her for too long now, you would think you'd get the memo seeing as she's married and is having a kid"

"It's complicated"

"No it's not, go to a club, bang her out of your system and you're sorted, you can bag any chick all you have to do is pick up The North Magazine and you're plastered on almost every front cover"

"I don't want to _bang_ anything out of my system"

"What about that girl you met at the charity event?"

"I know nothing about her, I didn't even get her number"

"Do you know her first name?"

"Yep"

"Then what do you think Facebook was invented for?" Max whipped out his phone and stared at Jack "Her name?"

"Oh right… An- Elsa"

"Anelsa?"

"Elsa, just Elsa"

"Okaay…" he typed in the name and began scrolling "too many results, where is she from?"

"Arundel"

"Elsa… A-run-del" ah here we g- wait… Elsa Arundel?"

"Yeah, Elsa from Arundel"

"No, no, no, mate. Elsa Arundel, one whole name, first and last"

"That's impossible" Jack whispered, he shot out of his seat at his desk and grabbed the phone of his friend, it was there in a candid photo, a picture of the Elsa he had met at the charity ball, the Elsa he had kissed, who had thawed his heart with just her touch. The photo didn't do her justice and Jack found his mind wandering to the memory of her cold lips on his, a cold so cold it was burning hot.

"It can't be. What's the name of our CEO for the company?"

"Erm… I don't know her first name, I do know her sisters name though" max said suddenly sitting up in his seat.

"What is it?"

"Anna, younger, she's dating Kristoff, the football player"

"Oh shit"

"Dude what's wrong"

"THIS!" he shouted shoving the phone back into Max's hand "The girl I almost took home after the charity event, it's our CEO. Elsa as in Elsa Arundel, I almost seduced the woman whose company we're saving"

"Sweet eggs at Easter… did you know?"

"Well clearly not"

"Chill, she clearly doesn't know it's you"

"That's not the point"

"What then?! Jack you're getting really het up about this all"

Jack walked over to the small bar he had installed in his office and unscrewed a whisky bottle. He looked as the bottle then put the lid back on, pulling out a vodka bottle instead. He filled a quarter of a glass and knocked it back, it was cold because of his cool touch but contrastingly burned it way down his throat. "I was going to ask her out"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because she'd not just an ordinary girl"

"Jack, Jack, Jack. Have I taught you nothing? You have signed a contract legally prohibiting you from telling anyone that you are an investor in that company, there is no clause, sentence or word that says you can't date the CEO of the company unless Weselton's put it in without us knowing. Therefore I suggest you grow some balls, get Elsa's number and ask the girl out as a potential suitor… not as an investor"

"Won't it all just be a lie though?"

"You liked her before you bought the shares, therefore human Jack has dibs over businessman Jack"

"You're right"

"I'm always right" Max smiled, he pocketed his phone and got out of his chair, adjusting his suit and cuffs. "Tell me how it goes, I have a date with a model I have to get ready for"

When Max was gone Jack sent Eugene a text, he would call but he still felt guilty about what he had done and insinuated and Jack was sure he'd suddenly have verbal diarrhoea thus confessing how much of a shitty friend he was. So he composed a text asking Eugene for Elsa's number and her address.

* * *

As soon as Elsa walked back into her multi-million dollar apartment she felt a wave of relief wash over her. She had done it, she had gotten through her first day back at work with only one trip to the bathroom to ball her eyes out, and that was only because Weselton was being a chauvinistic and arrogant bastard. Almost the entire office had welcomed her back with open arms and her own personal secretary Mrs. Potts had even baked her a welcome back cake.

The company was in a mess, no one had managed it for a week meaning it was unkempt and many things were outstanding but Elsa felt encouragement from her mysterious investors, it was like imaginary pats on the back and cheers telling her they has faith in her.

By the end of the day she had all the accounts sorted and had planned several meeting with local businesses who were interested in getting loans to expand.

She toed off her shoes and text Anna telling her she was back. Anna sent a short reply saying she'd call when she and Kristoff got home. Unsure what to do Elsa undid her skirt and pulled on some leggings and socks, tying her hair in a bun and making her way to the kitchen to attempt dinner.

Then the doorbell rang, it was 8 in the evening and she wasn't expecting anyone. The only thing Elsa hated about her apartment was that it didn't have a bath or a peephole. She walked over to the door and expected to see Olaf behind it with a bouquet of flowers as he always did whenever something major happened, but when she looked at the person behind the door she felt as if she was going to collapse.

He looked exactly the same as he did when she last saw him, nothing had changed. He was still the breath-taking beautiful man, his hair still the same colour, his eyes still brilliant but now she knew what lay behind those eyes.

"Hans" she gasped, terror flooded through her making her actually feel the cold around her.

"Hey there snowflake" he grinned, to any passer-by it would have been a handsome smile for a handsome man but Elsa sensed the sinister tinge to it. Without asking he pushed the door fully open walking past Elsa and into the apartment, he knew exactly where he was going seeing as he had been there so many times before.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, rooted to the spot.

"I came to visit my girl"

"I'm not your girl"

"You said you loved me once" he said, his voice suddenly low. Elsa was ashamed to admit she was still attracted to him, his voice was low and enticing and he was all she had ever wanted at one time in her life but then a memory of Anna clouded her mind and she was bought back to her senses. However by the time she'd snapped out of her daydream Hans had stepped closer to her until they were only a metre apart.

"Stop! Stop there, and don't come any closer. I told you I loved you a long time ago before I found out what a sick son of a bitch you were"

"Harsh, you've even met momma Severn-Isles"

"Why are you back here Hans"

"I want you back baby" and he closed the distance between them, she was drawn to him like a nail to magnet, even his scent pulled her in.

"Anna will be back soon" Elsa spoke breaking the moment

"That'll be awkward" he smirked, it made Elsa sick to her stomach, she hated him, she really did. However it had only been 2 months prior when she had loved him.

"You need to leave Hans, you need to leave and never come back here"

He brushed his hand across Elsa's cheek sending a faint buzz below her skin. She cringed at the feel of his hand.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere honey, Hans is here to stay, not too close and not too far" his phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and sighed irritatingly at his phone "Got to go sexy, I'll be back soon though" He kissed Elsa on the cheek and walked out.

Elsa stood exactly where she was, everything came flooding back. The emotions and betrayal she'd felt last time he was here. She had to keep away from him, if not for her sake then for Anna's, Anna didn't need to see him again. She walked over to her phone and pressed 2 on the speed dial.

"Hey sugar" Olaf spoke drowsily from the other end.

"Olaf, I have news, breakfast tomorrow at my office, I'll pick you up at 9" and then she hung up.


	14. Feral Feelings

Elsa snaked past the coffee tables and masses of people lining up for morning coffee until she reached Olaf. He was exactly where Elsa knew she'd find him when he said he'd meet her at the coffee shop. He was wearing tight black jeans and a loose fitting white jumper with bright blue pumps, on any other man it was a no-go but Olaf seemed to be able to pull anything off. He was stood beside the barista table laughing loudly with a tall dark handsome man who was putting pastries into a small white box.

Olaf was on the pull and Elsa knew he was successful when the handsome barista pushed a small piece of paper across the small marble table, Olaf shot him a dazzling smile and turned, met with Elsa's quiet clap of approval. Olaf picked up the coffees and white paper box and walked toward Elsa, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"How did you know he batted for your team?" Elsa asked, taking a coffee and the box from Olaf.

"An amazing 'gay'dar" he smirked

"You expect me to believe that"

"Whatever, he smiled at me as soon as I walked into the shop and basically knocked his colleague to the floor so that he could serve me"

"Are you actually going to go out with him?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, Timone's been acting weird lately and I think it's got something to do with how serious our relationship is getting… anyway enough about me, what did you call me here for?"

"Right, well… we have a problem Olaf"

"So you said, woman I'm growing white hair just waiting for you to tell me" He pushed open the door to the coffee shop and the sedan's door was already open waiting from them to get in. Elsa kept quiet until they were safely in the car and no one else could hear her.

"Hans is back"

Olaf almost spat his coffee out, his eyes were wide with shock and Elsa watched as he tried to quickly swallow the piping hot gulp he had taken.

"WHAT!? When?"

"Last night"

"How do you know?" Olaf said taking another sip of his coffee

"How do you think Olaf? He came and visited me, told me he still wanted to be with me and that he was here to stay"

Olaf almost choked on his coffee again.

"Can you warn me the next time you're giving to give me news this big?"

"Sorry, it's not my fault you have poor coffee timing"

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know, seeing him again?"

"How do you expect? I hated every moment of it, I don't see how he thinks he can just come back into my life after what he did, to me… to Anna!"

"Elsa hun, he is a bad bad person but Anna doesn't even remember who he is, you erased that from her memory, what you didn't erase was how you felt about him"

"If you mean me loving him then I refuse to even acknowledge that I was of right mind"

"It doesn't make you a bad person if you still love him"

"Olaf, of course it does, he was engaged to my sister while he was in a relationship with me"

"You didn't know though, you didn't know he was playing the two of you"

"That's just it though, I did"

"Excuse me?" Olaf said, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I was with Hans one night, and he went to have a shower and he left his phone on the side. It buzzed I looked and-"

"You knew he was cheating on Anna with you but you _waited_ to tell her?!"

"I didn't know it was her, she was saved as 'Fiancée' on his phone, so I knew I was the other woman, I just didn't know I was the other woman aside from Anna"

"Shiiiiiit" he exclaimed.

"Exactly, anyway, I worry if Anna sees him again the spell the trolls cast on her memory will stop working and she will remember everything"

"But she's happy now, it shouldn't affect her surely"

"I'm worried all the emotions she felt when she found out have been stacking up behind the wall spell made and if we break the dam then she's going to drown in her own pain"

"Okay, okay. So we need to keep Hans away from her?"

"Yes, but how?"

Olaf took a bite of his pastry, wiping the crumbs off his jeans.

"What bought him to town?"

"I don't know for sure, he says it's me but I know better than to believe that"

"Are you sure? You two were pretty hot and heavy the last time he was here"

"Don't remind me" Elsa felt physically sick just thinking about it, she could never forget the look on Anna's face when she had found pictures of Elsa and Hans on Elsa's phone. Elsa was sure she had lost her sister that day, she wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Let's just hypothetically say he was here for you, then we would need to set up a hypothetical trap"

"No, I am not being bate"

"What's the alternative? Hans brings back Anna's memory and we lose her forever?"

Elsa shuddered at the thought

"Fine, but it needs to be good Olaf, something that will get rid of him forever"

"We could always kill him?" Olaf joked, Elsa looked at him and for a moment she wasn't completely opposed to the idea, but she grinned at Olaf, assuring him she wasn't thinking about freezing the blood that flowed through Hans' veins.

* * *

It had just passed lunch when Mrs Potts waddled in, she looked slightly flushed and Elsa couldn't figure out why.

"What's wrong Mrs Potts?" Elsa asked a little concerned

"There's someone here to see you Ma'am"

"I wasn't expecting anyone, did I have a meeting planned?"

"He says he doesn't need a meeting"

Elsa felt dread in her bones as her mind instantly guessed Hans, but would he risk coming into the building of the company he almost ruined?

"Send him in" Elsa said, adjusting her pencil skirt and going to sit behind her desk. The door closed behind Mrs Potts and not even a second later it opened again. Elsa braced herself to see Hans again but was instead met with the glorious sight of Jack Frost.

She had tried to remember what he looked like but her memory didn't do justice to the vision standing before her. He was dressed impeccably in a light grey suit with an indigo tie. His frost-white hair seemed to glitter with the afternoon sun that shone through Elsa's window and his eyes… those eyes… the same brilliant blue.

"Jack!" Elsa breathed, a little shocked and a little excited at the sight of him. He seemed to take a breath in before he spoke, as if bracing himself.

"Miss Elsa Arundel"

"What are you doing here?" Jack silently waked over to the white seats opposite Elsa's desk and sat down putting his hands to his lips and stared… no… assessed Elsa. Elsa could feel the weight of his gaze but it wasn't a suffocating pressure, it was warm and cold at the same time, as if he were caressing her skin, his touch hot but in its wake it left a trail of Goosebumps.

"I would like to kiss you again Elsa" Elsa couldn't help but gasp at the abruptness of his statement, but she quickly composed herself.

"You'll have to take me out first Mr Frost" she joked but Jack was serious, his stare intense.

"Very well, tonight, I'll pick you up at 7:30"

"What? Jack you can't just buy me dinner and expect me to kiss you afterwards"

"Trust me Elsa, by the end of the night I won't be the only one desperate for a kiss" and without another word he stood up and walked out of Elsa's office leaving Elsa at her desk, her mouth open with disbelief. She wouldn't dare tell him, but she was ready to have her lips on his the moment he had walked through the door, she didn't need a date but she assumed coming onto a man like Jack without any warning would be considered a little rude.

She was so flustered from Jack's visit she hadn't asked him what she should wear, but as if he read her mind her phone buzzed. She opened the text and read aloud.

_Dress code: something you don't mind getting dirty… ;) _

_J x_

* * *

_Next chapter = THE DATE!  
_


	15. Date 15?

It was already 7:15 and Elsa was nowhere near ready, Anna had come to hers straight after work in an attempt to calm her sister who was going on her first date in what seemed like an entire century.

"What about this?" Elsa said holding up a green skater dress.

"Didn't he say something you don't mind getting dirty?"

"What does that even mean? As in mud-wrestling dirty or 'dirty' dirty?"

"Oh my god, what happens if he took you mud wrestling? I mean I'm not sure how great that would prove on a first date but it wouldn't definitely be one to remember"

"We're getting off track now Anna, he is going to be here in a few minutes and I don't even look bed worthy" Anna rolled her eyes at her frantic sister and walked into the wardrobe. She emerged a few seconds later holding a pair of worn-in black jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Now, my paranoid sister, put these clothes on, you could be wearing a bin bag and he won't care. All he is going to want to do is rip them off you anyway"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I do not give it up on the first date"

"You were about to give it up to him on the first meeting, I think you can't talk"

"How do you know that's even going to be his end goal?"

"Trust me, Kristoff told me that when me met in shop he just wanted to push me into the changing rooms and-"

"Okay, okay. I get it, he was horny"

"Oh my sweet sister, he was so much more than that"

"Ew, can you please stop, I don't want to imagine my sister and her boyfriend" With that Elsa went to get ready, she put on some mascara leaving make-up to the minimum and plaited her hair to the side"

Just on time at 7:30 the apartment intercom buzzed and John, the receptionist from downstairs spoke in his calming voice.

"Miss Arundel? A Jack Frost to see you"

"Send him up" Anna chirped into the intercom on Elsa's behalf; As Elsa slipped her shoes on she couldn't stop the butterflies from fluttering, and what seemed like an eternity afterwards the doorbell to the apartment buzzed.

Anna, unable to contain herself ran for the door at the same time Elsa did,

"No! Anna don't you dare open that door, Elsa whispered deadly silent at her sisters infectious grin"

"Why you gonna freeze me to death"

"Shush" Elsa glared, but Anna, as annoyingly as ever opened the door and incited Jack in. He was dressed head to toe in black, a long sleeved base layer and black cargo pants packed into a pair of combat boots making him look more MI6 agent that CEO.

"Jack! It's so lovely to see you again"

"Likewise, at least I know you're real name now"

"Haha, Elsa told me what she did, I apologise on behalf of my sister"

"Well at least you apologised for her" he said looking over to where Elsa stood with her arms crossed. Jack looked at her for a moment longer shaking his head slightly as he continued talking to Anna. "So do you have anything exciting planned for tonight?"

"Just going over to Kristoff's"

"You're boyfriend right? Are you going with him for the charity tournament?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Anna beamed, Jack quickly looked at Elsa again who was patiently waiting at the kitchen counter "Good luck" Anna whispered so it was barely audible and with a quick wave she was out the door leaving Jack and Elsa alone.

"So where are you taking me Mr Frost?"

"Oh you'll see Miss Arundel" he smiled signalling for her to follow him.

Outside Elsa expected to find Gordon waiting with the sedan, however in its place was a glossy 4x4 that screamed 'smooth drive' to Elsa.

"No Gordon?"

"Thought he deserved the night off, I think his neck is still stiff from trying to avoid some crazy lady who intercepted out path"

"Oh dear, how inconsiderate of her" Elsa joked

"Don't worry, I'm dealing with her" He opened the passenger side and Elsa slipped in, feeling the cool soft leather against her skin. The car smelled amazing, and then Elsa realised, it smelt like Jack.

Jack pulled himself in only a second after and was about to begin the engine when Elsa put her hand on his. He jerked, surprised at the contact of her warm skin when everybody else's skin was almost excruciatingly cold to touch.

"Can I drive?" Elsa asked, her topaz eyes staring into his, hopeful. "Please, you can tell me the way, it's just your ca reminds me of my first one"

"You drove this as your first car?" he asked surprised.

"Well I learnt in it, my dad used to have an older model and he used to take me out in it"

Jack contemplated this for a moment then undid his seatbelt, he leaned over Elsa's body to undo here's purposely bringing his face up next to hers and brushing his hand across the exposed skin between her top and jeans. Electric ice across Elsa's entire body as her breath hitched.

"Shall we swap seats" Jack whispered to her, his face still inches from hers. Her mouth was dry, so she nodded instead. She was about to open the passenger door when Jack pushed down the locks trapping them both in the car. Elsa felt a sense of need deep within her which became even stronger as Jack pushed his seat back and half stood up in the car. He braced himself on Elsa's seat and climbed to the passenger seat so he was bent over Elsa, his face in front of hers. His eyes drinking her in. His smell of faint cologne and black pepper drew her to him, but she stopped herself from giving what he wanted.

"Do you _want_ to drive or not Miss Arundel?" Jack smirked as Elsa realised her mouth had dropped open. He was playing dirty tonight and it was working so far. Elsa slinked out from under Jack to the driver's seat just as Jack fell into his seat, smiling coyly at a frazzled Elsa.

Half an hour later Elsa turned into what seemed like an enclosure of trees just outside of Arundel, no one seemed to be around, but Jack instructed her to carry on driving down the dirt road until they came to a small hut.

"Is this where you kill me?" Elsa joked

"Straight after you give me that kiss" Jack said calmly, he pulled up the hand break and Elsa turned off the car. He jumped out the car and walked over to a built man dressed in camouflage. The two seemed to be in deep conversation until Jack handed something to the man who retreated back into the small hut. Elsa undid her seatbelt and opened the door, Jack was by her side at a moment. He took her hand and keys out of the ignition.

"Shall we?" he asked, as Elsa stepped out of the car. The burly man had walked out of the hut again and was now walking towards them. "Elsa this is Herc"

"Pleasure" Herc said, shaking Elsa's hand.

"He will be general to the other team"

"I don't get it, what are we doing?" Elsa asked, more confused than ever.

"Paintballing" Jack smiled, a crooked smile. He put his hand flush to Elsa's back and the two followed Herc into the hut.

"Paintballing? Oh! So that's what you meant when you said something you don't mind getting dirty"

"What did you think I meant" Jack said cheekily, he laced her finger through Elsa's and held her hand "Come on, I want you to meet the gang"

The hut was small, it was a log cabin that had only a small counter which Herc was stood behind, slamming the keyboard. He picked up a clipboard and handed it to Elsa.

"Here is a health and safety form, and a non-disclosure agreement ensuring that you will not leak ay of our secrets to rival teams"

"I-I- I don't think I know any other teams?"

"Very well then you're good to go" Elsa signed the forms and was handed an outfit similar to Jack's.

The hut also had room for a metal staircase that led underground, and when Jack and Elsa walked down it she realised it was an underground bunker, filled with at least 16 other people dressed in similar colours to Elsa and Jack but partitioned into equal groups. Jack waked to the left and was greeted by an onslaught of cheers from a group of men.

"Frostie!" they all cheered, that seemed to get a few evils from what Elsa assumed, was the other team.

"Elsa, I want you to meet the team" He went around the circle telling Elsa their individual names and positions on the paintball field. Each man gave Elsa a consenting nod, addressing her by 'Ma'am, Miss Arundel, Elsa or Milady'

"Sleepy, tank hunter. Doc, medic. Bashful, Primary Officer. Happy, Engineer. Dopey, Crewperson. Sneezy, Sniper and Grumpy, Mercenary"

"And this 'ere is out General, or Frostie as we like to call him"

"So what part am I playing then boys?" Elsa asked.

"Well once you get you're kit on, you'll be secondary officer to Bashful, but you'll be accompanying me" Jack smiled at Elsa. Someone cleared their throat and Elsa hurried along to the changing rooms to put on her kit.

She was adorned with a thick, fitted vest, a helmet, a sleek paintball gun and an unopened bag of blue pellets. The group walked up the stairs into the evening, it was cold but the cold seemed to revitalise her senses. She was excited for this and adrenaline pumped through her veins in copious amounts.


	16. Mrs Frostie

Herc stood on a small tree stump and began addressing the two teams. "Normal catch the flag rules apply, you get hit you stay down until your medic finds you. No Ceasefire, you keep playing till every one of your team had been tagged. We have a new addition so go easy one her. That's it, you have 3 minutes to get to your places and hide your flag then the game begins when the bell rings"

Jack and Elsa ran across the expansive woodland area, until Jack found a small hidden hideout among massive boulders.

"Here should be fine, you alright with shooting?"

"Frostie, can you chill, this isn't my first rodeo"

"What?" but before Elsa could reply the bell rung and the pressurized sounds of paintballs leaving their rifles sounded. Elsa took the safety of her gun and emerged from the bunker low and slowly. Her eyes were quick, the pellet hit the other team member before they came fully into Jack's view. Least to say he was impressed.

Her raised the flag up the bunker pole and joined Elsa. Grumpy was running up quite a total, he had already taken out 3 team members but their healer came with his own security assemblage meaning the entire other team was still in.

"We can't find the flag" Grumpy breathed, out of breath from running the whole field to find the bunker. "We've lost sneezy and we're trying to get Doc to him but the other team have sneezy surrounded"

"We'll go" Elsa replied quickly.

"Urmm, no offense but this isn't a normal tournament, this is the semi-finals"

"Great" Elsa said, standing up and shooting a hidden enemy that was crouched behind a snow pile "Then let's hurry and win. General you're with me" Jack gave Grumpy a consoling pat on the soldier and followed Elsa out.

"I think you should be general" Jack whispered to Elsa as they scoped the perimeter.

"Is this a promotion?"

"How are you so good?"

"My childhood friend, Mulan. She met her boyfriend on the field so now when we all go out together it's usually to the field"

"I was wondering, it's not every day I get upstaged" he shot into the darkness, his pellet connecting with someone's vest.

"You best get used to it" she smiled to herself.

The circled the main field and found the orange flag of the other team flapping gently on a pole.

"There" Elsa said pointing to the ragged cloth.

"I count 4, the medic is here as well"

"Shall we take them out?"

"Wait, if we shoot we'll be outnumbered, if we sniper they can tell the direction"

"So…"

"A distraction"

"How?"

"Bait, how confident do you feel if I left this all up to you?"

"You want me to capture the flag?"

"Yes. I'll lure them away giving you enough time to get to their bunker. The bell will sound when you've taken down the flag but someone will stay so you may have to deal with them" Elsa gulped, she hadn't seen Herc yet, but she was sure the genera would be near his flag.

"Okay" she breathed, Jack squeezed her hand and put a few of his pellets into Elsa's gun. Then he slinked further into the main field until he was furthest away from Elsa in the opposite direction. With no time to spare he shot at the team getting two before running back to their bunker. One followed but one stayed, but they squatted close to the bunker, almost invisible. Elsa controlled her breathing and crouched low, walking cautiously to the dimly lit bunker, but before she was less than 50 feet away she heard paintballs hit a tree behind her.

"Elsa… you're going to have to be sneakier than that" Herc called out to her. He was completely invisible now, putting Elsa on edge.

"Maybe you should be the gentlemen and let me win?"

"That wouldn't be gender equality" was the last thing he said before a rain of pellets hurtled towards Elsa. She ducked just in time so the tree behind her was brandished with purples splodges. She took her chance and made a break for the bunker, trying to ignore the sound of heavy footsteps running to catch up with her. She jumper over snow piles, ran around trees and ducked when Herc showered her with paintballs but finally she reached the door of the bunker but before entering she felt the sting and heard the explosion of paintball hit her side.

It was over, Elsa braced herself against the tree, and they'd probably lost. Jack was the best in the team and he's probably been shot by now; but just as she lost all faith a paintball smacked into Herc's back followed by a string of curse words by the brawny man.

Elsa turned to find Herc sitting on the floor and Doc running towards her with Jack close behind. Doc opened up a small pouch and took out a cloth wiping the orange pain from her vest in a quick movement.

"Go on" he said, and Elsa turned to hug him out of elation but someone shot Doc. It was someone from the other team, she didn't know who but they were running towards her fast, aiming clumsily at her. Before she could align her own rifle Jack ran in front of Elsa and calmly told her to take down the flag just as a hail of paintballs began to his Jack.

Elsa ran into the bunker and shot at the crazed team member from the small slit in the bunker wall. As they fell to the floor she could see two other team members advance but they flag was already down by the time they realized she was there.

The bell had rang and everyone was sat in the other teams bunker drinking cheap beer that Herc had gone to get.

"To Elsa" Happy shouted raising his bottle towards where Elsa was sat, beside Jack.

"TO ELSA" everyone repeated.

"Elsa, as thanks for helping us reach the semi-finals with your unexpected skill, we baptise you 'Snow Queen' may we perform the baptism?" Happy asked.

"You may" giggled Elsa.

Doc picked a spare paintball from his gun and squeezed it in his hand until it made a quiet pop. He stood up and walked toward Elsa. Jack stood up also and pulled Elsa to her feet. The grin on his face was beautiful, she wasn't sure if he was proud or in hysterics at what was happening but she suspected it was a bit of both.

"I, Frostie, General of The Miner's Paintball Group, christen thee, Elsa Arundel, the newest member of our legion, after today you go by the name of 'Mrs Frostie'" he dipped his finger into the blue paint and drew a small 'M' on Elsa's forehead, his eyes meeting hers; he was giving her the same look he had at the charity ball. The one filled with desire.

She heard someone open a bottle and suddenly it was in her hands

"Chug… chug… chug… chug…chug…chug" they began to chant, and Elsa did just that, finishing the whole bottle and bowing to her teammates. Three beers after everyone began to file out of the bunker leaving only Jack, Elsa and Grumpy.

"Elsa?" Grumpy said, Jack cleared his throat "I mean Mrs Frostie" he said rolling his eyes, "I just want to say sorry, I was wrong, and thank you for helping us win, you are a prized asset to this team" he said as if it were rehearsed but Elsa thought it was the sentiment that counted.

"Thanks Grumpy, I did see where you were coming from however but trust me, the last thing I wanted to do was sabotage your game"

"Oh I don't blame you, I blame Mr Frostie" Grumpy said shooting Jack in the chest before he sprinted out the bunker.

"Ah! Little shit" Jack hissed after Grumpy, he tenderly pressed his chest. "Close range too, just my luck" He pulled his black base layer off and threw it into his bag before he began fumbling for a t-shirt.

Elsa couldn't stop herself from swearing, Jack was all toned abs and arms. His Back was sculpted to perfection and she was dying for him to hold her. However she reigned in her thoughts before they got too wild.

"Come on let's get you dropped off, you must be knackered" Jack was right, she was knackered but she didn't want to sleep if it meant cutting the date short. He walked over to the door and was about to push it open when Elsa called out.

"Wait!" he stopped in his tracks and looked at her intensely "You're forgetting something"

"And what is that?"

Elsa walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest where the paintball hit him, she could feel a bump, and it was going to bruise. She placed her hand over the bump and controlled the cold in her fingertips so they were an icepack to the bump. Then Jack put his hand around Elsa's wrist and bought it up to his face. His eye widened with disbelief.

"How" he mouthed, Elsa was scared for his reaction but he was gently skimming his fingers over her hand.

"I-I-I don't know, I was born with it" and as if he understood he bought his own hand to her cheek sending frost down his hand so that Elsa could feel the coolness of his skin that was much like hers.

And then the unexpected happened, Jack pushed Elsa back into the wall and held her face with both of his hands connecting his lips with hers, it was a fast and urgent motion, his lips parting hers over and over again as if she was oxygen and he was a man that had never breathed. She clung to his waist, pushing her hand under his t-shirt and skimming her cool hands across his stomach making him shiver.

However everything went from being cool, to very hot and their hearts beat in adrenaline powered pumps. Jack pulled the tie from Elsa's hair letting it run down her back, he combed his hand through placing one hand at the nape of her neck and the other had the small of her back, pushing her body into his so the end of Elsa and the start of Jack was just a blurred line.

Elsa pushed Jack's T-shirt up and he complied, pulling it over his head so his toned body was exposed again. She skimmed her hands down his arms kissing him deeper and slower than before. Jack left a trail of kisses from the corner of her mouth down to her neck making Elsa moan in desire. He copied her and pulled her top over her head, flinging it carelessly to the side and his hands began an entire exploration of Elsa's body.

He returned to her mouth and his finger found the opening to her bra, with one quick pull he opened it and flung that to the side also. His hands skimming the small of her back, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"What do you want?" He asked suddenly, breaking the kiss. He was out of breath and Elsa felt a sense of triumph that this beautiful man wanted her so badly.

"Everything" she breathed

"You're going to have to be a bit more precise" he smiled

"I want you, I want all of you. I want what we both wanted in that room at the charity ball"

"Very well then Miss Arundel" Jack whispered and he resumed his kiss. He was taking it slow, excruciatingly slow, but where his lips were slow and sweet his hands were wild. They pushed her further into the wall and he braced his hand on either of the wall trapping her in his own Jack shaped prison. She took the invitation and began undoing his utility belt. She could feel him smile against her lips and it egged her on as she got started on his button and zipper.

"I want you Jack, like I've never wanted anyone before" she whispered as his hand travelled to her cargo pants. He had her belt off and zipper down in no time and next he was on his knees in front of her, as if she were a goddess. He undid her shoes and pulled them off along with her socks.

He gripped her cargo pants and lace briefs, pulling them down and off in one fluid movement. As he went to stand up again he left a trail of blazing kisses up Elsa's leg and she couldn't help but moan as he carried on the trail up her stomach and between her breasts stopping at her lips where he just smiled and stepped back.

Elsa stood there, pinned to the wall, naked and vulnerable, watching as the man with ice in his fingertips undressed himself. He did it painfully slow, teasing Elsa with more and more of his body as he took of his own shoes and pants. When he was finished he stood there and admired her for a moment, thinking there was nothing between them at all, just a man and a woman, naked, basic, simple.

He walked over to her and trailed a hand down her side, down her leg and to her thigh where he bought it up. She hooked it around his waist as he picked her up and braced her against the wall.

"I'll never hurt you Elsa" he said quietly and then she guided him into her, all of him, all of the desire he had felt for her was spent in that one moment. She wanted all of him? Well he wanted all of her, he wanted to know everything about her, her dreams and fears.

Her moans simmered in the deep of his stomach as the need to be with her overwhelmed him.

"Jack!" she moaned as he slowly thrust into her, he was driving her crazy but she didn't complain because she could feel the rush of endorphins hit her as she began to reach her climax. As if he sensed she was close he sped up until they matched each other and ecstasy enveloped them in a wave of pleasure and euphoria.

Jack held Elsa against the wall for a moment longer and kissed her till his lips felt bruised. Then he let her down.

"I told you by the end of the night you'd be begging me for a kiss" he smirked, his arms circled around her waist, holding her close.


	17. Snow Queen

Jack unlocked his front door and walked into the pitch black of his apartment. It had been a good night and as hard as he tried to think about something else, he couldn't, his mind kept wandering back to Elsa. The feel of her lips on his, her endearing touch and the way her body moved with his in unison. His phone buzzed mutedly in his pocket as he took it out and saw a message from her.

Tonight was… fun

E x

Jack smiled to himself typing back a response

Guaranteed to satisfy

J x

She was quick to reply also

Isn't that the tagline to snickers?

E x

Doesn't make it any less true

J x

"What are you smiling about?" Jack jumped back into the counter, hitting his shin on one of the stools.

"Shit" he cursed "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd see you soon" the reading light beside one of the armchairs flicked on and sat in it was Toothiana, dressed in nothing but one of Jack's shirts. "Where were you anyway?"

"Out"

"With who"

"Does it matter?" he said, taking of his coat and hanging it one the back of the stool he'd hit. He locked his phone and placed it face down on the counter.

"Of course it matters, I want to get to know your friends Jack, I mean it's only polite seeing as I'm your girlfriend"

"But you aren't really, are you?" he said maliciously. Toothiana's face dropped, she pushed herself of the chair and sauntered over to Jack.

"You know Jackie, we've been over this over and over again" she said quietly, but her voice was poisonous, a resounding threat. "We share each other, just like we share the company"

"Don't you mean my company?"

"Oh dear honey, only because you own 51% doesn't mean it's all yours. You're only the face, the handsome, brooding face but without me your company would just be another block of flats in North City" she reached up on her tiptoes and pressed a cold kiss to Jack's lips. "Now, stop being silly and come to bed" she smiled walking back into Jack's room.

Jack had to physically stop himself from shaking, he hated Toothiana but he was under her thumb because the success of his company all relied on her, so he peeled off his shirt and followed Toothiana to his room.

* * *

"You look different?" Anna said suspiciously as she watched Elsa from across the breakfast bar.

"How?"

"I don't know, just different, like you're a little looser, less-"

"-less 'rod stuck up my ass'?"

"Exactly! I'm guessing the date went alright then? No major disappointments"

"Yeah… it went alright"

"Did you do it then?"

"What! Do what?" Anna looked at Elsa suspiciously again

"Kiss him, like he said?"

"Oh yeah, I kissed him" Elsa laughed awkwardly, then she turned away to butter the toast that popped out the toaster just as Olaf walked in. "Hey" Elsa quipped as Olaf plonked himself on a stool beside Anna. Elsa put the buttered toast on a plate and added it to the pile she had already made.

"Oh my!" Olaf grinned as he looked at Elsa, it was the kind of smile that made her want to blush "Oh my, oh my!"

"Stop it Olaf" Elsa moaned at him

"What!" Anna asked suddenly, her mouth half full of toast

"Anna, my dear, your sister…"

"What! Oh my god, someone tell me!" As if to ass to the crowd Kristoff walked in, hair mussed up from sleep. He stretched in the doorway and the sat on the other side of Anna kissing her head before grabbing some of the toast himself.

"How was the sex Anna?" Kristoff asked her, after just one look. Everyone's mouths were open as they all stared at Kristoff.

"WHAT!" Anna yelled, chocking on her toast, "You had sex with him? After only one date?"

"Well it wasn't one date, it was the second"

"Still, when did it happen? At his?"

"Well…"

"In your office?"

"No, jeeze have you seen the windows in there?"

"In his car?"

"No"

"Where then?!"

"Okay, chill, I'll tell you. It was in a bunker" Anna stared at Anna again

"A bunker?" Olaf asked

"You know like the hideouts you get in paintball"

"Was it just you two?" asked Anna

"Yes! Ew, who do you think I am?"

"Well I didn't think you were the kind of person to do it in a bunker"

"Well I did, and I have no regrets"

"Bu-"

"No, end of story, we will no longer continue to talk about my sex life at the breakfast table. Now if all of you will eat your breakfast, we have shopping to do, Rapunzel's baby shower is tomorrow and we still have to buy a present, Kristoff and suit and Anna, Olaf and I want to get our hair done. Okay"

"Okay" all three of the said at the same time.

* * *

Hans had been sat in the waiting room for almost ten minutes at which point he had had enough. He stood up, fixed his blazer and walked past the receptionist's desk and toward the doors of the office.

"Sir! Sir, I can't let you go in. SIR!" but she was too late as Hans pushed open the doors to Weasleton's office halting any conversation that was happening.

"Mr Sever-Isles" Weaselton said disdainfully, looking over the rim of his glasses. "Ladies and Gentlemen, would we be able to pick this up tomorrow? Same time" The people sat around the room nodded acceptance and filed out the room leaving Hans and Weaselton alone.

"So" Hans smiled, as he sat at the other end of the meeting table in Weaselton's office.

"Hans, might I remind you that your brashness may seem charming to some, however I find it one of your more irritating qualities"

"Ah… so there is more than one?"

"What if Elsa were in here?"

"Then that would have been awkward, thankfully she's not so let's get down to business"

"Have you visited her yet?"

"Of course, she blew me off but she's coming around"

"And what about her sister?"

"Nah, not even close, she's always with that boyfriend of hers"

"Well Hans, my father used to tell me, when there is a problem, don't hesitate to remove it"

"So you want me to kill him?"

"No, you idiot, that creates another range of problems, you need to infiltrate, you need to find the crack in the relationship and hit it at just the right angle to the crack slowly becomes a canyon"

"I need to pull Anna away from Kristoff then?"

"Yes, now you understand, and fortunately I think I have just the woman to come in-between the two love birds"

"But what happens if Kristoff doesn't go for her, he seems to be pretty in love with Anna"

"My dear Hans, first you plant the seed, the you nurture it, until, like ivy, it grows uncontrollably over every thought, every doubt so that by the time it's finished there is nothing that isn't tainted"

Hans sat back in his chair putting his feet on the glass table in front of him "Let operation Snow Queen commence."

* * *

I hope you guys liked the last two chapters, more to the point I hope you enjoyed the smut in Chapter: _Mrs Frostie. _In the chapter we are getting a glimpse of the evils at work and they seem to be attacking from every angle. Enjoy Enjoy Enjoy, and tell me how you found it :)


	18. Vanilla

The day had gone to plan so far, Anna and Kristoff had come back to the apartment with Kristoff's suit and Anna's dresses in hand, Olaf and Elsa were booked for hair appointments that afternoon and Elsa had taken advantage of being a CEO and had her secretary hunt down a one of a kind cot she'd found online which was being delivered straight to Rapunzel's and Eugene's before the shower/party began.

Anna had bought six different dresses and had just finished showing dress number four when there was a tight rap on the door. Olaf shook his head in refusal to answer it so Elsa rolled her eyes and walked to the door pulling it open to the human embodiment of sexiness.

It had only been less than 24 hours since she'd seen him but in that time she felt her memory had already frayed the details of him in her mind because as he stood their dressed in plum coloured tailored suit she felt like she'd been living in a black and white world that had suddenly turned technicolour.

He had one hand on his pocket and the other braced against the doorjamb, looking at her from under his eyes lashes and taking her in. Elsa was suddenly very aware that she was wearing only a t-shirt and boxer shorts. She wanted to kick herself, she'd had sex with this man, her had seen her naked, but something had changed from the sexual charges of last night, seeing him in all his handsomeness stood in the entrance to her apartment she found herself confused.

What were they? Sure they'd messed around but what did Jack think this was, she wasn't the kind to sleep around and it scared her to think she was turning into the girl she swore she'd never be, and what scared her even more was that she hoped with all her heart Jack didn't just think this was a little bit of fun because she wanted it, she him to be hers and her to be his. She wanted him to turn up to her door like this all the time and not just for sex but to take her out just to be in her company.

"Hey you" he crooned, flashing her a gorgeous grin.

"Mr Frost" she smiled, shaking the thoughts from her head. He took a weary step towards her and when she didn't move away he came close to her almost whispering in her ear.

"I thought after last night we'd be done with these pleasantries" it was everything Elsa could do not to close her eyes as he spoke into her ear, his words sending goose bumps across her skin.

She didn't have time to reply as she heard a squeal from the next room and the clip of heels against the hardwood flooring of her apartment. She turned to find an excitable Anna bounding towards Jack.

Elsa was almost certain she was going to envelope Jack in a hug but she stopped just in front of him, still in the green dress she had been trying on.

"Jack Frost, what a pleasant surprise" she spoke with a mischievous grin on her face, Jack quickly looked sideways at Elsa before he took a theatrical bow before Anna.

"The pleasure's all mine Miss Arundell" he smiled back. As if some sensor went off to tell Kristoff Anna was in the presence of another male he sauntered into the room puffing out his chest like a physical act of dominance. However before he could make it over to them and get ready to warn Jack in a harmony of grunts jack sidestepped Anna and extended a hand towards Kristoff.

"Kristoff? Kristoff Trolle?" he said, his tone flabbergasted. Kristoff's eyes widened and Elsa watched his chest deflate as he became shy at the idea of someone recognising him. "I'm a big fan, I'm pretty sure I've watched every one of your games. So in the span of 5 minutes he'd managed to win not only Elsa's heart but Anna and Kristoff's too.

Half an hour later and Kristoff was in the middle of a grilling session, asking Jack question after question about his company and his car collection to which Jack would reply with a very modest answer, making a point not to make the conversation all about the seven-figure salary he made every hour.

Anna and Elsa had gone back to Elsa's room and had picked out dresses, an emerald tulle knee length dress for Anna and a sleek black number for Elsa. They had just finished getting ready when there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Yoohoo" Anna called out, giggling to herself. The door opened slowly and Jack stood in the doorway his eyes smiling at Anna and scanning the room till they landed on Elsa. She was sat at her vanity watching him watch her in the mirror and something about the way he was looking at her made her want to frost the glass up just to keep him from seeing her blush.

Anna cleared her throat purposely and muttered a quick excuse as she slipped past Jack who finally snapped out his reverie. He gave Anna a quick kiss on the cheek and waved to Kristoff as Anna dragged Kristoff out the flat, winking at Elsa before she left, and then it was only Elsa and Jack in the room.

Jack had stopped staring but now he seemed to be trying his hardest not to look at Elsa, rubbing his finger across a paint bubble in the paint on the door frame. Elsa stared at him, willing him to do something to say something, but when he didn't she sighed and stood up feeling a little triumphant when she found Jack staring at her again, but this stare didn't last long as he made his way across the room on five long strides and had Elsa against one of the royal blue walls in her room.

"Jack" she breathed, her breath feeling raspy, "We have to be leaving soon" but he didn't need to make up an excuse as he trailed cold-hot kisses from the base of her neck to her jaw, travelling farther up until his lips were on hers and one arm was around her waist like a vice whilst his other hand travelled down her waist to her thigh his finger brushing the bare skin unveiled by the slit. He pulled her leg up and wrapped it around him his hand stroking up and down her leg.

"Jack" she moaned his name, bring her hands around his neck and kissing him so deep she wondered if she wold ever be able to find her way back to the surface, in response a satisfied guttural sound escaped Jack's throat, encouraging his hands to travel all over her body, slipping beneath the fabric of her low backed dress. His tongue felt like his hands, they were the same confusing mix of a cool warmth, like the feeling of menthol on skin, and as he ran his tongue across her lower lip her heart began to hammer in her chest, threatening to break through the boned cage it had lived in for so many years, that was until she heard the front door close and Olaf call her name as he walked in and threw his spare key in the key bowl.

Jack sighed and smiled against her lips, removing his hands from beneath her dress and pulling back a little so he was looking at her "we'll pick up where we left off, when I can rip that dress from your body without any… distractions" he whispered pulling away and putting a few feet distance between them, just before Olaf walked into the room.

In true Olaf fashion he stopped dramatically and did a double take as he registered Jack. Elsa could see his gaydar scan, for any possibilities that Jack was confused about his sexuality, and come up short. "You must be Jack" Olaf smiled sweetly, he was dressed in tailored trousers and a waistcoat and carried his jacket over his shoulder, looking the perfect high street model with his high cheekbones and smouldering look.

"That's right and you are?"

"Olaf Karotten" Elsa snapped, sending warning glances at Olaf, who seemed to be enjoying her unease at all her friends meeting the man she was supposedly seeing before they themselves had even discussed that they were.

"Nice to meet you Olaf" Jack said, again winning the heart of another. Elsa had he funny thought that it seemed as if her friends might be in more in love with Jack than she was, but the very concept made her shut down the idea, tie it in a bin bag and bury it deep away, not to be unearthed anytime soon.

"Delightful, however I'm afraid I must rip Elsa from you for an hour or two, we have a hair appointment that cannot be missed, especially when Elsa's look as if she just had se-" Olaf stopped talking abruptly, and Elsa wasn't sure if she was seeing things but she was certain Olaf just blushed.

"No of course, I have to help Eugene with some last minute decorations anyway" he inclined his head extended his hand to Olaf, shaking it vigorously before he turned to Elsa reaching out his hand, which she took, her heart quickening ever so slightly at the contact. "I'll see you tonight" he said quietly, purposely coming close to kiss the corner of her mouth, teasing her lips with the promise of his.

And then he was out the door and gone and Elsa was left standing in her room feeling giddy but enraptured.

"I would consider becoming a woman for that man" Olaf confessed, his face totally serene making Elsa chuckle.

* * *

Hey Guys,

I've been out of the loop for so long, just been busy with uni and whatnot, however i hope you all enjoy this new chapter after so many months and please do tell if you have any questions or want me to write from someone else's point of view.

Again... enjoy :D x


	19. Dirty Laundry

Olaf, Anna, Kristoff and Elsa had all piled into Elsa's black sedan as the driver came to pick them up from the apartment, it wasn't a long journey to Corona but Elsa was dreading it, the entire drive to Rapunzel's baby shower her mind wouldn't stop wandering towards Jack and it made her feel nervous for reasons she wasn't sure off herself.

The temperature had dropped quite quickly that evening making Elsa regret her choice of thigh high split, but the baby shower was black tie. They exited the car leaving the driver to hand the sedan over to the valets, and walked up the proper entrance to the palace. Elsa couldn't help but remember sneaking in at the charity function with Jack, it was the first time she'd met Jack and now that she thought about it that was only less than two weeks ago, but in that time she had become smitten.

One of Rapunzel's guards ticked their names of the list as they were invited into the palace, it was no different except for the littering of dark blue and magenta across the ballroom floor. There seemed to be almost as many people at the baby shower as there was at the fundraiser, and upfront on the stage was the snuggly duckling thugs, with hook hand playing sweet calming symphonies above the chatter of the guests. Olaf and Kristoff had distributed presents to men in lilac uniform who took them and added them to an ever growing pile of baby toys.

"How are the aunties?" Rapunzel squealed from somewhere to the left of them. She was glowing, more so than usual, her hair was piled on her head and loose strands fell down in ringlets, she wore a pastel green dress but here was no hiding her stomach, she was almost 6 months along and even Elsa (who had never considered the idea of having kids of her own) was excited. All three of them bounded in for a group hug, a few moments later Eugene arrived in a dark green tux, he was smiling but his hand always searched for Rapunzel's making Elsa wonder if he even knew he was doing it sometimes. He joined the hug and kissed Elsa and Anna on the head the way he always did when he greeted them.

"Olaf!" Eugene grinned, bringing Olaf in for a hug also who seemed just plain uncomfortable, "Kristoff, see you're still courting the ginger one" Eugene joked, neither Rapunzel or Eugene had known Anna and Kristoff were together which was why they had set up Jack with Anna on the night of the fundraiser but Eugene forever being the elder brother had quizzed Kristoff the entire night and had finally decided (after an intense question round of best pizza toppings and sandwich fillings) that Kristoff was a perfect match for Anna.

"Eugene" Kristoff greeted, extending a hand but instead getting pulled in for a hug.

"Please call my Flynn, only Rapunzel and these two call me that" Eugene said gesturing to Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna who still had an arms slinked around one another. As Kristoff and Eugene, and Anna and Rapunzel paired off, Elsa found herself involuntarily searching the crowd.

"Looking for Jack" Olaf said, appearing beside her suddenly with a drink in hand, he was swilling the contents as he waited for Elsa's answer.

"No…. Yes" she admitted, "He's supposed to be here"

"He is, he's over there" Olaf said nonchalantly, pointing over to the far window where Jack seemed to be in deep conversation with Luis King. Elsa took a moment to look at Jack, the way he stood, the way he held himself. His eyes tense but body relaxed, as if he sensed someone looking he looked up and met her gaze, smiling quickly before returning to his conversation with Luis.

Elsa felt her blood freeze and thaw, over and over again until her pulse steadied, what had happened to her in the time span of a two weeks, she had gone from a failing business tycoon who didn't need a man to a successful CEO who melted as soon as she knew she was breathing the same oxygen as Jack Frost.

"I heard you're seeing Eugene's friend Jack" Rapunzel asked, interrupting Elsa's thoughts. She wasn't sure why but the question made her blush.

"Well nothings official yet, but he's nice" she lied, he was more than nice, he was hot, sexy, funny, witty…

"That's good, you've both been through a lot"

"He has?" Elsa asked, the answer catching her off-guard.

"He's only just recently gotten over someone"

"Oh… how recent was recent?"

"A few weeks I guess" she said, looking over to Jack

"Do you know who she was?" Elsa asked, intrigued. She wasn't about to ask Jack to be her boyfriend but she wanted them to last a bit longer than a rebound from a long-term girlfriend.

"No idea" Rapunzel shrugged, "I just know she isn't in the picture anymore" they were quiet for a long time before either one said anything, both distracted by thoughts of their own.

"What about you? Did that potential father say yes to the paternity test?"

"Shhhh" Rapunzel said, taking Elsa's hand and pulling her to a secluded alcove, she looked around and answered only when she was sure no one was around "He said yes, I have the results but he wants me to open it when he's there"

"Demanding" Elsa scoffed

"It's his right though too, I didn't make the baby alone, besides if it is his he needs to take responsibility for it, although I doubt he wouldn't in the first place"

Elsa glanced out onto the dancefloor where Anna and Kristoff were wrapped around each other, swaying to the music, but her mind wasn't processing the image but was instead replaying the awful day Rapunzel had turned up at Arundel Enterprise, her face sodden with tears. She'd told Elsa she had broken up with Eugene a few days ago while they were on holiday, he'd returned but she'd stayed in Mexico with their mutual friend, she explained the whole story of how she just wanted to forget about Eugene and had spent one alcohol fuelled night with the friend only to turn up at Elsa's office a month later confessing she was pregnant with either Eugene or his friends child.

"Tell me how it goes, even if he's a dick and decides he wants nothing to do with you I will help you get through this Rapunzel" she smiled at her cousin, putting her arms around her as she pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

Jack found Elsa on the dancefloor in the arms of man old man with two left feet, he was apparently Rapunzel's godfather's uncle, he was charming but he didn't know how to lead a waltz, so it was a welcome surprise when Jack asked Elsa for the next dance.

Dancing had been the most innocent thing they had done together but still the electricity of his fingers as they skimmed the skin of her low back dress, sent the pit of her stomach into a somersault spree.

"I was a little angry Olaf arrived early for your hair appointment this afternoon" Jack spoke

"You weren't the only one" she smirked

"You know we could pick up where we left off, the palace has plenty of empty rooms in plenty of secluded… sound-proof places" he grinned wickedly. Elsa bit her lip and smacked Jack playfully in the arm, but she had to admit it wasn't a bad idea. She was about to say so when she saw Jack's eyes focus above her head. Someone seemed to be signalling to him and he gave a serious but curt nod.

"Business?" Elsa guessed, Jack looked at her for a moment, before his eyes turned apologetic.

"Business" he agreed. He led her to the side of the dancefloor before he kissed her quickly on the cheek and almost ran to wherever he had to go.

* * *

Three minutes had passed and Jack was nowhere to be seen, she being a CEO herself meant she knew quick talks about business were never quick, so she took the opportunity to find the bathroom and freshen up before her tryst with Jack. The idea excited her more than she felt comfortable admitting and as she made her way to the bathrooms her excitement only grew until she passed the small dark hallway near the left wing doors. Not many people were there as the lighting was horrendous, but it seemed to be populated because two raised voices sounded from within the dark hallway.

"I don't know what to do" one voice spoke, she recognized it instantly as Rapunzel's.

"Nothing, you don't need to do anything, it's all sorted now"

"But I'll still know in the back of my mind"

"Know what? You had no doubt he was the father, I was the one who doubted you"

"But with good reason"

"Blondie, listen to me" It was Jack in the hallway with Rapunzel, "You are going to have this baby and you and Flynn are going to raise it and maybe pop another four out. You are going to forget about this" he said, the sound of paper rustling between them, "and you are going to forget about that night between us in Mexico"

Then it hit Elsa, it was Jack. All along the mutual friend Rapunzel had slept with was Jack. They had together cheated on Eugene and even though she was new to this thing she had with Jack it still felt remarkably as if they has cheated in her too.

Elsa didn't know how to feel, but she did know she felt dirty, she felt as if she'd been used, because she hadn't just been a rebound, she'd been a distraction and she wasn't sure why she expected Jack to be any different from Hans because when it boiled down to it they were the same. Both of them knew they were using her but both kept her in the dark… and Rapunzel, her own cousin had kept the secret from her even when only moments ago she had convinced Elsa that Jack was the one for her.

She felt as if she were going to vomit but when she braced her hand on the wall of the hallway the sound resonated against the hollow wall and Rapunzel and Jack went silent. Elsa couldn't stay, she began backing away, regretting wearing her skyscrapers. She scampered away, hoping to get far enough that she didn't have to speak to either of them.

"Elsa!" Jack called, sounding exasperated, his voice close. She manoeuvred herself around the small crowd of now drunk people towards the French doors, pushing them open and grateful for the icy blast that quelled the boiling rage inside her, but even that wasn't enough because the moment she heard Jack say her name in his silky voice and touch her shoulder, sending bolts of lightning through her arm, the only thing she could do besides cry was spin on her heel and slap him across the face, so she did, but she didn't expect the icy feeling travelling fast though her fingertips as soon as her hand connected with Jack's beautiful face.


	20. Bottom of the Barrel

Anna was running late as always, she'd overslept by almost an hour meaning she had to cancel breakfast plans with Kristoff, it wasn't game season but he was a stickler for fitting training sessions in when he could, he enjoyed his food too much to not work out and stay pro.

Jenny from behind the desk to the gym had waved her in knowing the last thing Anna was there to do was to work out without paying, she wouldn't work out even if she did have a membership. She barrelled through the doors careful not to let the hot cups of steaming tea spill, and scanned the room for her boyfriend.

She had left the formal baby shower early with Elsa when her sister had come towards her looking a mess, she was shaking with anger and her mascara streaked her cheeks like ink on paper. She hadn't asked any questions and she wouldn't until Elsa wanted her too but she suspected it has something to do with Jack especially with the way he kept his eyes on Elsa the entire time but didn't come close, he was keeping his distance but Anna didn't know why. She'd sent Kristoff home last night knowing Elsa was going to need her whether she knew it or not and she did, she had woken up four time in the night having frozen the bed over and each time they'd changed the sheets and gone back to sleep again, but still Elsa wasn't letting her in, it must have been serious because Elsa only ever shut Anna out when it was bad.

The gym was full of bawdy men and women with muscles in places Anna didn't even know were possible to tone, those closest to the door seemed to stop working out for a second before resuming their lifts, probably wondering why she was even there dressed in her shift dress and ankle boots. Muttering "sorry's" she made her way to the back of the gym to the dumbbell stand where Anna knew Kristoff liked to finish his workouts.

He was there looking magnificent in nothing but a pair of black joggers, his blonde hair pulled back behind his head and a sheen of sweat glistening on his golden skin reminding Anna of Kristoff the night before last, minus the joggers. But for a full second her mind didn't register the leggy woman he was helping. She was a full dress size thinner than Anna but a full head taller than her too, her skimpy shorts and sports bra did nothing to cover her up, and she might as well have been working out naked. Kristoff was behind her, his hand against her stomach as she evenly breathed in and out whilst lifting a weight in each hand.

Anna's mind was going crazy with an emotion she hadn't known before, jealousy, and she was about to look away when Kristoff looked up and his eyes connected with hers like the attraction between the North and South poles of a magnet. He still had the power to send an army of butterflies through her stomach and when he smiled she felt herself melt. He waved her over and Anna found herself feeling a little ashamed it had taken just a pretty girl to get her jealous, she shoud have had more faith in her boyfriend.

"Two more" he grunted at the leggy woman, she seemed not to notice Anna as she finished her reps and handed the weights back to Kristoff. "Anna this Toothiana, and Toothiana this is Anna, my girlfriend" then Toothiana turned to Anna as if noticing her for the first time.

"Anna, so good to meet you, Kristoff has told me so much about you" she said in a too sweet voice.

"Toothiana? As in Toothiana Wisdom? The model?"

"You recognise me?" she smiled, but Anna couldn't help but feel her smile was the same one she used when she didn't want any of the other models knowing she hated them.

"Of course, you're gorgeous" and Anna was speaking the truth, Toothiana was, but she was also a stone cold bitch "What brings you to Arundel anyway? I thought you live in North City?"

"Well I have business to attend here and I didn't want to get out of shape, and that's when I met this handsome man who noticed me picking up weights like a beginner" she laughed, her hand resting lightly on Kristoff's bicep, and Anna felt the jealousy twitch under her skin like an itch that couldn't be reached.

"You were gonna do your back in lifting weights the way you were, then it would have been goodbye modelling contract" Kristoff joked, he was so oblivious it sometimes befuddled Anna. It was no lie Kristoff was hot, it what had attracted Anna in the first place, but he was lucky he had looks because he was so bad at flirting, taking him almost an entire month of getting coffee from the same café as her for him to even say hello.

"You are my knight in shining armour" she smiled. It was as if Anna wasn't even there. "I better be going anyway, I have a lingerie photoshoot in half an hour and I still need to wash all the sweat off me. It took Anna everything within her not to roll her eyes, Toothiana was trying to get Kristoff to think about her naked but unfortunately for her Kristoff had just set eyes on the brown paper bag in Anna's hands.

Toothiana said her goodbyes, only receiving a mumble from Kristoff as he took the bag from Anna and almost girl-squealed in excitement as he lay eyes on the flaky pain-au chocolate she had bought for him.

It took Kristoff the entire walk from the gym to the gym café to wolf down his breakfast, gulping down the tea in almost record time.

"Whoa! Slow down there troll boy" she said endearingly, he gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek making her blush a little.

"How are you ginge?" he asked, pulling a chair out for her to sit on. "More importantly how's Elsa?"

"If I knew I'd tell you but she's not speaking to me, she just seems to be either angry or sad and because of that her powers are flaring up, she's in even less control"

"You're worried she could hurt herself?" Kristoff asked, reading her mind.

"Or someone else… what did Jack do that could get her like this?"

"Well you know babe, there are always two sides to a story, go find the other one out"

Kristoff was right, if Elsa wasn't going to tell her what happened she would have to go and ask Jack, and who better to take to an interrogation than a built boyfriend who knew how to throw a punch.

Jack felt terrible, he had emptied the entire contents of a whisky bottle in a night hoping to wipe the memory of the night completely, but the attempt was futile because he still remembered everything, from the positive test results to the argument with Elsa.

It was morning in his office and the day was unreflectively nice for such a sombre mood. His head was throbbing and that mixed with the feeling of utter shit made him want to jump through the ceiling to floor window in his corner office. Popping an aspirin into a glass of water Jack picked up his phone and text Elsa again, the fourteenth in three hours, that as well as the nine messages he left on her answering machine all nine time she hadn't picked up his call. He had called her office but Mrs Potts told him Elsa hadn't made come to the office today.

He glanced at the clock, it was eleven, if she didn't text of call back in the next hour he was going to her apartment, she would open the door and they would talk this out, straighten it all out because Jack was going to be a father but as well as have his child in his life he wanted to have Elsa in it too.

He clicked off his phone and opened up his emails, scanning the subjects as he tried to sort the junk from the important stuff.

"Monsieur Frost?" Lumiere asked from the intercom

"Yes Lumiere?" Jack replied, the scratchy sound of the intercom making his head throb again.

"There is a Madame Arundel here to see you"

Jack paused, she had come, she wanted to sort this stuff out, and she wanted to understand. Jack was flooded with relief, but also apprehension, how was he going to explain everything and still have Elsa by the end of it?

"Sir?" Lumiere asked again, waiting for the go ahead.

"Yes, send her right in" he breathed, necking the glass of aspirin dissolved water before she came in. He subconsciously checked his hair and waited as he heard voices outside the door. The knob turned and in walked Madame Arundel, however it wasn't the right Arundel.

"Anna?" Jack questioned as Anna Arundel walked into his office, her red coat standing out against the black and white of his office. She gave him a small smile and shut the door behind her. "Anna, take a seat" Jack offered, pushing himself up off his chair so fast he felt a wave of nausea.

Anna took his offer and sat opposite his desk on a chair. "You look like shit" she informed him.

Jack smirked at the comment, it was good to know his exterior and interior were the same. "Thanks, because I feel like it… how's Elsa?" he wasn't going to jump into it so fast but he couldn't help himself, he was desperate to know how she was hurting.

"I honestly don't know how she is Jack" Anna began acidly "I was up with my sister almost the entire night listening to her sob but whenever I went to ask her what was wrong she'd shut me down and there was only one time she did that Jack, and that was when our parents died" Anna eyes glistened with unshed tears but Jack knew she wasn't sad, she was angry. "So tell me Jack, what did you do that got my sister this upset?"

"I-I… I hurt her" was all Jack could say because it was the truth, he had, but he couldn't tell Anna the details o she would do all she could to keep him away from Elsa.

"How?"

"I can't tell you, not until I've sorted things out with Elsa"

"You're not going anywhere Elsa until I know what's going on"

"If Elsa hasn't told you it's because she doesn't want you to know Anna, I promise I never set out to hurt her, this thing… it happened before I met her, before I… I need to speak to her"

"Try to see it where I'm coming from Jack"

"I am, and I like you Anna, and I mean no offence when I say this but what is happening between me and Elsa isn't really any of your business" Jack admitted, but he saw how that sounded as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"My sister is business"

"She is, you're right but I need to see Elsa before I tell you, because if I tell you what I did you won't let me see her again"

Anna was silent, her eyes on Jack as she thought about what he said "Fine"

"What?"

"Fine, you can see her but me and Kristoff will be outside the entire time" It wasn't what Jack wanted but it was the only way her was going to get an opportunity to explain himself so he agreed to the terms, grabbing his coat as Anna led the way to Elsa's apartment.


	21. Baggage

She lay on the bed wrapped in only a thin white sheet as she watched him move around the room and get ready. He had his morning routine down to a T, he was awake as soon as his first alarm for 6 in the morning sounded and was out the bed and heading toward the shower before she even had time to roll over. He had come out in only a towel which bought memories of the sweaty night before to her head. He was the peak of male perfection and that was saying something seeing as her job included being surrounded by the sexiest men in the industry.

However he reminded her of a star, beautiful to look at as it shone in the night but distant.

"Come back to bed, you're up far too early to possibly even function" she moaned giving her tone a sultry edge which would send any normal man running to her, but he was no ordinary man, he was a challenge and she liked it. So from the dresser where he was stood he simply looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I have things to do, last night was fun but alas it is another day and other exciting thing to embark upon that aren't last night's leftovers" It should have sent her storming out after slapping him around the face but he had the opposite effect on her and she found herself even more attracted. Planning it perfectly she rolled off the bed and walked toward him like the distance from her to him was a catwalk and she was the star of the show.

"But honey, leftovers are always better the next day" she pouted strategically letting her sheet fall of her body unveiling all her nakedness.

Hans was busy tying his tie but when she shucked off her sheet he stopped, he couldn't have looked anymore hungrier had he been licking his lips. She crossed the room to him and put her hands on his back so they both stared at each other in the mirror.

"I have a 'comeback' to plot, and you do know this won't last Miss Wisdom"

"I know"

"You know I want another" he warned

"I know" she said nonchalantly, she did know, but that didn't stop it from bothering her. She had met Elsa's sister in the gym when she'd begun her pursuit of Kristoff, and even though it wasn't Kristoff that she wanted she still found herself with an unbreakable hate for Anna. But that was nothing compared to her hate for Elsa, how such a drab, and boring human being could have the heart of both Jack Frost and Hans Severn-Isles, she would never know. Two worthy men in love with an unworthy bitch.

However before she had time to dwell Hans had his hands on her body, and his face painfully close as he stared but didn't make a move to kiss her.

"I need you to not get attached Tooth, you are simply something I'm passing the time with"

"I know, and I don't care" she did care "Right now I'm just a woman and you're just a man, and together we are just two gorgeous people with undeniable sexual attraction"

"Touche" he whispered as his warm hands cupped her ass and he bought his lips down on hers, not being tender at all as he kissed her deeper and deeper until she was coming undone from just his lips. He bought his lips down her neck sending hot scorches down her throat all the way to the base of her belly where they re-ignited the embers from last night.

He moved his practised hands from her behind and up the length of her body till they were cupped around her breasts, his thumb teasing her nipple as his tongue worked its way across the base of her neck. Tooth was going crazy, so before she completely released she pulled off his tailored trousers and underwear along with it, pulling him towards the bed and pushing him onto it. His erection just encouraged her as she climbed on top of him and eased him into her, giving into her building orgasm almost as soon as he reached her G-spot, moaning out his name as the euphoric feeling of ecstasy coursed through her veins.

* * *

As Jack followed Anna to Elsa's apartment he realised he had never been so nervous in his entire life, he didn't know how angry Elsa was, surely not as angry as she was when she attempted to freeze blast him. He was lucky that he had seen her hands shake the way his did before he lost control. However as soon as he'd stopped her from doing it he saw the flicker of disappointment before she muttered an apology and ran from him. She had wanted to hurt him for a moment and that was what had stopped him from coming to her apartment right away.

Anna gave the door three tight knocks and ten seconds after they heard the shuffle of locks. The door opened and stood in the doorway was Elsa, the last time he saw her she had been so overcome with fury he had forgotten what her normal face looked like, but now he remembered.

She was wearing a short baby blue nightgown with fluffy socks, her hair piled on her head exactly the way she'd tied her hair after their time in the bunker. Her face looked like it was on the brink of a grin when she saw her sister, but that never happened as her eyes met his and he swore they became alight.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" she almost screamed at Anna who simply assessed the hallway and pulled Jack and Kristoff inside past Elsa, instructing her sister to close the door. Elsa did as Anna said, but when she finished she turned to Anna again "What is he doing here Anna?"

"You both need to talk"

"Is that what you think? Well for some crazy reason I don't agree with you so do you mind leaving and taking him with you" she barked

"Elsa, I am right here. If you want to say something to me-" Jack interrupted… a wrong move.

"Oh boy, do I want to say something to you! You are a bastard Jack Frost, a conniving bastard and right now I can't stand to look at your face"

Jack was growing impatient now, how was he supposed to explain himself when she wasn't going to listen "I don't give a shit Elsa, I'm going explain myself and you are going to listen. Only after that can you make the decision to never see me again" Everyone was silent for a moment before Kristoff cleared his throat and excused Anna and himself, dragging a complaining Anna into the guest bedroom. They would still be able to hear the argument but at least they weren't a visual audience.

When they had shut the door Jack ripped of his jacket, strangely angry at the entire situation. Elsa was silent, her hands fiddling with the tie on her robe. It seemed as if he was going to have to light this ticking time bomb.

"I just want to begin with saying everyone has a past, everyone has baggage, it's just mine had come all the way around to bite me in the ass and for that I am so sorry"

Elsa said nothing for a while, but she did go to sit on the sofa. "You have to admit Jack, your baggage is way over the weight allowance"

"I know, I know" he said, laughing to himself a little.

"Do you still love her?" she asked suddenly, no inclination of the direction in which she was taking the conversation whatsoever.

"I-um, well-" he stammered

"Ugh! Why could you not just say no!" she groaned falling back onto the sofa, her nightgown reaching dangerously high up her thigh, Jack was a little ashamed he was thinking about sex while he and Elsa were fighting but he couldn't help it, he wanted more than he had wanted anything in a while.

"I loved her for so long Elsa, I can't just forget her like that" he explained snapping his fingers. She looked at him for a while before she spoke again.

"But, it's not even like it's a random girl, it's my cousin, someone you failed to mention you had a past with when you had so many opportunities to tell me"

"I admit, I fucked up with us…"

"Jack, you need to see how serious this is. You've lied to me about Rapunzel, you and Rapunzel have lied to Eugene about your relationship and you're now telling Rapunzel to lie to Eugene about the father of your baby?"

She was right, when she said it like that he hadn't just betrayed Elsa but Eugene also, and to some extent Rapunzel too.

"I just want to know something" she asked

"Anything"

"Was I just a rebound?"

"What?"

"Something to pass your time with, or someone to help with your disguise as you stayed in Rapunzel's life always waiting to steal her away from her husband?" Elsa asked, her voice pained and her eyes glistening with tears that were about to fall.

"Elsa" he said taking a step toward her, she took a step back but it only made him walk all the way up to her. He hated the distance between them, especially when this time yesterday he had had his hands and lips all over her. They were close now, only a small step and they'd be breathing the same air and sharing the same space.

Jack didn't miss Elsa's eyes as they flitted between his own eyes and his lips.

"I need you to know" he resumed "I have wanted you from the moment you stepped in front of my car and almost killed Gordon and myself. I've wanted you even before you lied to me about who you really were; and when I found out you were related to Rapunzel…" he sighed, pushing his hand through his white hair "If anything it made me want to, want you less, but I couldn't… I'm selfish"

"You have a child Jack" Elsa whispered into the space between them.

"And I'm scared, I went from having nothing I care about except for a company, to finding out I'm going to be a father and to just figuring out that I care about a woman more than anything else in the world" he admitted. A single tear flowed down Elsa's cheek then and in no time he was pressed up against her, his hand on the small of her back as he kissed away the salty tear and smashed his lips down on hers, like he'd been starved of her for far too long.

She gave in almost right away, but even in the kiss he could tell something wasn't right.

Nevertheless he tried to ignore it as he rested his hand on the nape of her neck, dipping his tongue in and out of her mouth. They both gasped for air at the same time, but hers was cut short as he skimmed his hand up the soft skin of her thigh which send a shiver through her body.

"Jack" she gasped. He bought his hands down to the back of her knees pulling them up around him as he picked her up and braced her body against the wall. Her nightgown tie had become undone in all the hot and heavy making out and now he could see the black bra and pink pants she had on and just the site of them drove him crazy and made him hard.

She tugged at his hair, as she sucked on his bottom lip and Jack knew he could wait not longer, still fully dressed with Elsa balanced on his waist he pushed he pink pants to the side but the moment his fingers touched her she went still.

Another him would think it was just her waiting as he worked his magic, but regarding the circumstances on which they were about to have sex, he pulled his hand back, and hesitated before setting her on her feet, but he still stayed close, not wanting to break all contact.

"That… was not supposed to happen" she said quietly, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"Elsa-" he was about to start,

"I need time, to figure this out, what we are… technically I don't even have a right to be angry, we haven't even discussed what we are to one another, am I your girlfriend? Your friend?"

"Elsa-"

"No, you are too good with your words Mr Frost, and too bloody good with your hands… and those lips. So I need some time away from you to figure out whether I can forgive you and whether I want to stay in this relationship for the long haul"

"To see whether I'm worth the fight" Jack corrected

Elsa looked at him, her eyes pitiful which made Jack feel even worse "To a certain extent yes, this relationship will be a messy one if I say yes to you Jack and I'm afraid I'll forget who I am if I lose myself in you… so yes, for now I need to see if you're worth it"

Jack couldn't argue with what she sad said because he was dragging Elsa, the woman he had known for a little more than two weeks, into a shit storm and it wasn't fair if he didn't give her an escape route.

So hesitantly he tied Elsa's robe back together, worried the temptation of her body would send him over the edge. Her face was doing unimaginable things to his heart but he was sure it wouldn't go down so well if he covered her face. He kissed her cheek lingering there as he listened to her breath catch…

"Whatever you decide, know I'll always be there for you" he whispered into her ear before crossing the room to the front door, grabbing his coat and walking out the apartment and away from Elsa, hoping he hadn't lost her forever.

* * *

Bonjourno peeps, hope you're enjoying the new chapters, I'm on Christmas holidays now so I've just been writing any chance I get. A big shout out too XlyssaX who's begging made me not want to disappoint and to my "Favourite fan in South Africa", sia – gomo01 who put an actual smile on my face with the kind comments.

Please do leave comments if there is anything you want further explaining in future chapters, which I'll try my hardest to address, or comment just to tell me what you thought of the chapter… good or bad… :D

I'll have maybe 1 or 2 chapters out before Christmas, but if my life gets spontaneously more interesting (which it won't) and I forget to being my laptop with me wherever I go have a wonderful Christmas!


	22. Ultimatum

The afternoon sun made pretty patterns on Elsa's office couch as it shone in through the geometric shaped glass, it was a deceivingly cold day, the sun only feigning warmth. However this was the kind of weather Elsa liked, the cold was comforting and somehow the bite of it cleared her mind and made her alert allowing her to think, and this time her thoughts were centred solely on Jack.

She had drifted through meeting with businesses, listening to and solving their queries but she found her mind always wondering back to the boy with the ice cold blue eyes and the way a simple touch of his finger could make her stomach somersault.

Even Weaselton's moaning wasn't enough to break her thoughts, they had been in the meeting room for almost an hour (breaking the record of the amount of time they had been in the same room alone without wanting to rip one another's faces off) discussing projections for the following year as per request from the anonymous investors. She was still curious as to who these investors were however only Weaselton met with them and she had signed a contract legally prohibiting her from actively finding out who they were.

It infuriated her Wesealton was the middle man just because of how insufferable he was but as much as she hated to admit it, he did a lot for the company and to fire him she would have to consult the rest of the board who she felt were less inclined to take her side over someone who had been working for Arundel inc. for longer than she had been alive.

Lost in the pattern the sun made of the white leather in her office she almost didn't hear Mrs Potts enter in a flurry.

"Miss Arundel… I- There is… there is someone here to see you" Elsa unlocked her gaze and hooked it onto Mrs Potts instead. She was flustered but she seemed angry as well. Her fists balled up at her sides, gripping her pen so hard it was sure to break in two.

"Mrs Potts? Who is it?" Elsa asked, she was about to ask what was wrong when he came gliding through the door with the same grace he had when he had visited her apartment.

"You can return to your desk now Mrs P" Hans said flippantly to Mrs Potts who still looked as though she was going to murder something. Elsa was out of her chair immediately pushing Jack to the back of her mind where he would remain until she sorted out this surprising and unwanted visit.

"Hans! What on Earth are you doing here?" she asked him, watching as he crossed the room to sit on the same leather sofa she'd been staring at only moments ago. His eyes were trained on Mrs Potts, who was giving him an equally measured look.

Elsa cleared her throat, trying to keep her emotions under control "Mrs Potts, don't worry, I'll call you if I need anything"

Mrs Potts looked at Elsa, her expression softening "I have security on speed dial Miss" she smiled before turning on her heel and walking out Elsa's office.

"I swear there was a time I thought that woman liked me" Hans shrugged as he looked after Mrs Potts, "I guess distance didn't make the heart grow fonder in her case"

Elsa sat back down in her chair, all her attention on the handsome spectre of her past which sat on her sofa "I'll ask again Hans, what are you doing here? I asked you to leave me alone".

"But I don't want to, it's not in either of our best interests"

"I don't want you, you've hurt me enough and if it was only me perhaps I'd be more forgiving but it's not, its Anna you hurt as well"

"Ah yes, I am to reintroduce myself to her" he said sheepishly, typing on his phone.

"What" Elsa gasped, her breath catching in her throat. When Hans had left she'd taken a sleeping Anna to the trolls to make her forget about him and about Elsa's betrayal, the price had been steep but it had been worth it, their only waning being that if Anna became too familiar with the truth that her old memories would return. If Hans went to see Anna again there would be a chance she would remember.

"You see I have a theory about that, surely even the strongest relationship between sisters wouldn't be able to survive what you did to your beloved Anna however I return here after a few months away and you two are like two naïve peas in an unsuspecting pod, so I ask you my dear Elsa, did you make Anna forget?"

Elsa stared wide-eyed at Hans, to admit it would put her straight in Hans' palm but to deny it would mean he'd stop at nothing to make Anna remember.

"Yes" she breathed, defeated in only a matter of minutes. "I made her forget, I made her forget what we did because it was disgusting and wrong" she could feel her eyes prick with tears and her hands freeze over as she balled her fists up so hard her nails bit into her skin.

Instantly Hans was beside her, pulling her up to his side, surprisingly tender for him, it reminded her of when she had first met him outside Arundel Inc. when she'd practically fallen out her car and Hans had been there to lend a hand. Hans tipped her head up to look him in the eyes.

"I don't want to cause you pain, it's never been intentional. I want you to be happy Elsa but I'm also selfish and I want you to be happy with me. So I won't see Anna on one condition" he said, his voice soft and somewhat seductive.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered into the space between them.

Hans gave a small smile which dropped suddenly as he stepped closer and ran the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. "You, I want you. Wholly and unconditionally, only then will I promise to stay as far away from your sister as possible"

Alarm bells rang in Elsa's head, sirens pulsating red as she pondered his request… no… his demand. Blue eyes flashed across her mind and she remembered Jack, Jack who she promised she would give an answer too, but it was her happiness of Anna's happiness which hung in the balance and she knew without a moment's hesitation that she would chooses Anna's happiness over her own every time.

So she let Jack go and tried her hardest not to compare the curve of Hans' Jaw with the severe lines of Jack's. She tried not to think about how she would have rather stared into Jack's iridescent blue eyes instead of Hans' forest green ones. And she knew for a fact she shouldn't have imagined Jack's hot and cold hands all over her body as she pressed her lips to Hans' and kissed him with a dull excitement that was nothing compared to the inferno of passion that burned between her and Jack Frost.

The kiss spurred Hans however, he was surprised for only a few minutes before his mouth was claiming hers, his tongue dipping unceremoniously into her mouth. There was still something between them but it felt more like glowing embers than anything else. Hans span Elsa around and broke the kiss to sit on her office chair, bringing her down so she was straddling him, her light blue skirt bunched up around her waist. He pulled her arms around his neck and guided her lips back to his, kissing her deeper and deeper as if he was trying to spark the dying fire.

Elsa was indifferent to his hands on her, but as he pulled her blouse off she could feel him harden at the sight of her. His hands roaming across her body and kneading her breasts as he pulled her bra down, not even bothering with the clasp. He bought his mouth to her nipple, sensitized to the touch of Hans' tongue but hard as she tried she could only imagine Jack's mouth around her nipple.

Finally Hans gave in, removing his hands and mouth from Elsa momentarily as she watched him unbutton his trousers and pull down his boxers, not giving Elsa any warning as he positioned himself and slammed into her. She whimpered a little, she'd forgotten that for Hans sex was all about his needs. He was a good lover but he was unyielding at times, so she braced her hands on the head rest of the chair and tied to match the rhythm of his thrusts until Hans let out a shuddering groan and collapsed back onto the chair, bringing Elsa down with him as he panted into the silence. Elsa lay her head against his chest, a tear escaping her eye as she realized she would have said yes to Jack because through it all she loved him. She silently wept that she would never have that chance again.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all, i hope your 2016 has been of to an excellent start and i just wanted to say thanks to all of you who left a comment or liked and followed my story, it really is so encouraging to know people like your writing.

The drama just continues with this new chapter with just a hint of smut. Tell me what you think and who else's POV you'd like me to write from. Have a good week guys xxx


	23. Out of Orbit

Olaf flicked through his messages as he waited for Timone to get the coffees, thankfully he'd suggested they went somewhere instead of Olaf's usual haunt mainly because the last thing he wanted was an awkward encounter with one of his ex's whose shift began only an hour ago.

Timone had told him to find an empty table so Olaf being Olaf had chosen the booth in the back where the lighting set a certain romantic ambience; well as romantic as it could be in a coffee shop. This was their 4th date but Olaf was taking it slowly, so many of his past relationships had progressed to the physical side before they even knew that much about each other and that was why so many had ended, with Olaf feeling as if he were a booty call more than anything else.

He was just about to lock his phone as he saw Timone walk towards the table, with two peppermint hot chocolates in hand, when a message pinged in his phone. It was from Elsa, the subject reading '_I've done something terrible, at the office come quick'._

What bloody perfect timing.

"I think that woman Barista was trying to flirt with me" Timone smiled as he set Olaf's hot chocolate in front of him, "I told her I was taken" he said nonchalantly and Olaf could only stare at him in awe, at this beautiful red-headed man who knew something was between them after only 4 dates.

"Timone" Olaf began apologetically

"Unless you didn't want me to jump the gun so soon" Timone was panicking, he thought Olaf wasn't ready for labels, but Olaf was ready, he was so ready, he'd been day dreaming about Timone's lips for days now, he still hadn't kissed the man who seemed only a push away from becoming his boyfriend.

"What! no, Timone I like you, and I promise this isn't a 'I wish you all he luck' speech, but my friend needs my help right now, and trust me when she asks for help you know it's serious" he half-grinned. The dejected look on Timone's face ate away at Olaf's soul a little, god he was beautiful, Timone looked up at him, his face disappointed but his eyes understanding.

"I'll make it up to you I promise" Olaf smiled as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and began pulling on his jacket.

Timone stood up too just as Olaf was about to leave "Wait" he called out after Olaf, Olaf turned and watched Timone take three slow steps up toward him and place his warm hand on Olaf's face. Olaf's mouth had gone dry as he realised he couldn't take his eyes away from Timone's mouth. "I'm going to go ahead and jump the gun again by kissing you" Timone said quietly, his face inches from Olaf's, "Just say no if you_ don't_ want me to do that".

Olaf's thoughts were all jumbled up as breathed in the peppermint smell of Timone's breath, he shook his head, wanting to say no to Timone _not_ kissing him because he wanted Timone to kiss the life out of him, but obviously it came out wrong because Timone dropped his hand and looked away from Olaf, but Olaf wasn't going to stand idly by as Timone grabbed hold of the wrong end of the stick.

So he grabbed Timone by the collar of his jumper and pressed his mouth against Timone's, his lips taking Timone by surprise at first, but then it wasn't long before Timone's turned from anxious to hungry, one of his hands came to rest on Olaf's hip and the other at the nape of his neck, pushing Olaf farther into him as if he were trying to fuse them together.

Their hips were flush, with Olaf's hands skimming along Timone's waist, who rewarded him with quiet groans. Olaf realised that he suddenly didn't want to take things slow, he wanted to go fast. Fast, hard and sweaty in a bed, but as if to break the illusion he heard a coffee mug fall to the floor and shatter, the sound bringing them both back to the reality that they were stood in a coffee shop making out and feeling one another up.

Timone pulled back first, both of them awkwardly laughing as they tried to get their breathing back to normal. "You better get going" Timone smiled, as he adjusted Olaf's scarf and jacket, "And in case you were thinking, you don't need to make it up to me anymore"

That made Olaf chuckle, he stole another kiss from Timone, surprised he had enough willpower to pull back again and made his way to the front door of the coffee shop, unable to get rid of the smile on his face, even when he made it to Mrs Potts desk who looked royally pissed off.

* * *

Olaf came stomping into Elsa's office much like Mrs Potts did.

"He was here?!" Olaf asked, looking round in case Hans was hidden behind a filing cabinet.

"He was, he's gone now though"

"Good, lying bastard, what did he want to see you about? And what's this terrible thing you've done?"

Hans had left over an hour ago, after the chair sex they'd put their clothes back, or rather Elsa put her clothes back on but Hans couldn't keep his hands to himself and soon Elsa was naked again but this time on the white couch. He'd only left because he'd received a call which had gotten him vexed enough that he'd decided sex would have to be put on hold for a while, which Elsa was thankful for.

"Hans knows about Anna" Elsa began, telling her best friend she'd had sex with Hans wasn't the way to ease into the news.

"What exactly does he know?"

"Everything, he knows we took her to the trolls and he knows he can get her memories back"

Olaf's face fell as he stared at Elsa

"Who told him?" he asked

"He guessed, and I had no choice but to confirm it or he was going to go and see Anna"

"What made him not go see her?" Olaf asked slowly, he was too clever for his own good.

Elsa looked at Olaf, she had to band-aid right off.

"Me, he told me he wouldn't go and see Anna, that he would leave her be, if I agreed to be with him"

Olaf was staring again "With him? In what way? Like the holy ghost?" he asked hopefully, but already knew the answer.

"I had sex with him Olaf, I had sex with him and agreed to be in a relationship with him"

"WHAT! Elsa, how could you be so stupid, don't you see this what he wants, he wants to wrap you around his finger again, this has happened before and I know you know that"

"I had to do it"

"For Anna?! Elsa when will you stop trying to protect your sister? She's perfectly able to make her own decisions"

"I know she can, but this isn't all about her, it's about me as well. She's stronger than me Olaf, she's such a strong woman and she thinks she's the weaker one but it's actually me, I'm the weak sister, we lost out parents and what did I do? I left her all alone while I tried to distract myself with the company, she came through the other side stronger, and she did that all by herself. But me, I'm still in the tunnel Olaf, I'm there without a light and the only thing that's helping me to the other side is Anna's voice. If she finds out what I did and then that I tried to cover it up she'll hate me and I refuse to lose her too" Elsa didn't know she was crying until she heard something hit her glass desk, she looked down and realized her tears were turning to ice.

Olaf's eyes were filled with pity as he came over to Elsa and pulled her up into a hug, but she wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry, not right now.

"What about Jack?" Olaf whispered to her

"I can't be the woman for him, it's Jack or Anna, Olaf, I have to make a decision and you already knew who it is I'll choose".

* * *

Elsa paced her living room as she waited for the doorbell to ring, she'd sent Jack a message half an hour ago and he'd been quick to reply as if her message was all he had been waiting for. The doorman had called her to say Jack had arrived and Elsa told him to send Jack up but as she tried to envision his journey to her door she couldn't help but feel as if she were about to throw up, her stomach was sick with dread and her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she willed the ice in them to retreat, at least until she had said all she needed to say to him.

And on schedule the doorbell rang, Elsa checked her face and hair in the mirror wanting to punch herself when she realised she was going to break up with him, so what did it matter what she looked like. She made her way over to the door and took a deep breath before she opened the door, it was all she could do not to fall at the floor in front of him.

She realised her memory of him would never do him justice, seeing him there before her was like looking at the world without sunglasses on, she could see every part of him in glorious colour, she could smell his frosty mint smell and she could feel his presence as if he were the sun and she was a planet being pulled into his orbit.

He was dressed in navy slacks and a black jumper, he'd probably just come from the office. His white hair fell across his forehead and his blue eyes pinned her to the spot like she was a butterfly on display.

"Hi" he said simply looking at her with that intense gaze. Elsa forgot him to speak for a moment but she regained her composure and stepped to the side.

"Come in" she said coolly. He walked past her and hung his scarf on her coat rack, pushing up the arms of his jumper. God those arms, Elsa had never noticed forearms until she saw Jack's, they were strong and tan and she just wanted them to either side of her head as kissed her.

"How have you been? I haven't heard from you in a week, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever want to see me again" he joked, giving her a small smile which she did not return.

"I've been busy, working and… thinking" she admitted

"and… what have you concluded?" he asked, looking at her hopefully. She stood as far away from him as possible, positioning herself behind the breakfast bar. It was the bit she was dreading.

"How's Rapunzel?" Elsa asked, trying to delay the conversation for as long as possible, Jack looked a little pissed, obviously he didn't want to talk about Rapunzel.

"She's fine, Flynn's been away on business so I'm actually going to the next ultrasound"

"Oh, good for you" she smiled politely, talking about Jack and Rapunzel's love child was even more painful, she'd rather talk about how she was going to break his heart.

"Elsa" Jack began, striding from the living room to the breakfast bar, "I don't want to talk about all this other shit, I don't want to make small talk with you, I want to actually talk _to_ you, preferably about the elephant in the room" Elsa looked Jack straight in the eye, it was time.

"I can't be with you Jack" She said, and it was met with silence as Jack took a step back as if he were physically assaulted by her words.

"Is it the baby? Elsa I know it's unconventional but-"

"No it's not the baby" she shut that down before it could even start, sure that was awkward but everyone came with baggage, sure as hell she did.

"Then what? I need a reason why you won't even give this a chance"

"I'm with someone else?"

"What?" Jack said, his eyebrows furrowed and face confused, "Since when?"

"Since this morning, he came back into my life and I want something less… complicated"

"So you prefer 'less complicated' over love?"

"I never said I didn't love him"

"Well you never said you did love him either" Elsa was quiet, Jack was right, she didn't love Hans, she loved the man standing in front of her right now, but she couldn't tell him.

"Do you love me Elsa" he asked, his face intense, with a gaze to match.

Elsa looked Jack straight in the eye, her breath escaping her, she thought no answer was better than yes or no, at least with no answer she didn't have to lie to him.

Jack suddenly slammed his fist on the breakfast bar making Elsa jump, she looked at his hand and noticed ice had webbed its way across the dark marble worktop.

"Jack" she gasped, his eyes were pained as he looked down at his hand and clenched his fist, Elsa walked toward him, not meeting his eyes, but she knew he was staring at her, she could feel his gaze like an iron cast on her skin, burning its way through her entire body so she was engulfed by the passionate fire that overtook her when Jack was beside her.

She tentatively held his hand, there seemed to be no damage done to it but his eyes were still in pain and Elsa guessed she was more of the reason than the worktop.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, poking his hand where it had gone red.

"It'll never stop hurting Elsa" he said quietly from behind her, she noticed he was suddenly very close to her, and when she turned to ask him to step away she felt his lips connect with hers, moulding her lips with a hungry force that drove her wild. He was quick as he pulled her thighs around his waist and picked her up putting her on the counter top so they were at the same level, his mouth never once leaving hers. She hooked her legs around him bringing him closer and he in turn dipped his tongue in and out of her mouth, softly and deftly as he skimmed her lips with his tongue. She moaned into his mouth and he bought his hand to her breast, skimming his thumb across her nipple, making her moan deeper, he was going to undo her with just his hands. He bought his hands down to her thighs, roaming further and further up them till her skirt was bunched around her waist and his thumbs made circles at her inner thigh, his hands getting dangerously close to their destination.

She bought her lips away from his momentarily as she trailed hot cold kisses down his neck, sucking at his skin with vigour until she heard him groan her name. He abandoned all niceties at that moment and he grabbed hold of her underwear as he glided it off in one fluid movement, he moved his hand to the backs of her knees and pushed her further onto the countertop so she way laying across it with her legs spread apart before Jack.

He stared at her for a beguiling moment, running one finger slowly down her sex, the feeling so good Elsa has to bite her lip to stop from whimpering. Then he climbed on the breakfast table, straddling her between his legs as he bought the hand he hadn't hurt, between her legs and began massaging her clit, her moan was muffled by Jack's mouth as he began kissing her again. Her euphoric groans spurring him as he kissed her deeper and deeper, rubbed her faster and faster till she was wet enough to slip his fingers in, so he did just that and the feeling was explosive, she wanted to hang onto this moment till the end but his fingers were more skilful than she could have imagined and in less than a few seconds she was almost screaming his name as her hips bucked against his.

She lay there with him on top of her for a few minutes, catching her breath as Jack pulled her skirt down and nipped at her neck.

"Why did you do that when I told you I'm with someone else" She asked suddenly, he stopped kissing her neck and met her eyes and widened.

"You're mine Elsa, and I'm yours, if I didn't _just_ prove that then I don't know what will. Now I don't know why you tried to get rid of me and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but the simple fact is I love you and you love me and I am not going to let this just disappear into history, I am going to fight with everything I have until the day I die and I'll probably keep fighting after that too" tears pricked Elsa's eyes as she sat up, she wouldn't let them spill.

"This was goodbye Jack, the circumstances under which I've told you I can't do this mean I have to choose between me and Anna, so please understand when I say I have to choose my sister, my happiness isn't as important as hers, not to me anyway"

Jack was suddenly off the breakfast bar, his eyes ablaze with a fury Elsa had never seen before.

"And what about me?" he asked, his fists clenching and unclenching, "Why do you get to make this decision alone, there a two hearts here and mine beats only for you" he said, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Jack" Elsa sighed, sliding off the counter and standing before him, "Forget me Jack, forget you love me" she instructed, putting her hand against his cheek, tying to commit the shape of his jaw, the curve of his lips and the colour of his eyes to memory. "You have a child on the way and I'm convinced there is another woman out there one hundred times better than me, who will choose _you_ every time"

He stared at her in disbelief as he pushed her hand away "Don't you dare tell me who I can and can't love" he said through gritted teeth, but Elsa could see the tears escape his eyes. He walked to the coat rack, picked up the scarf and opened the door, turning back to look at her. "And for the record Elsa Arundel, I pick you every time" and then the door slammed and he was gone, only a flurry of snowflakes left in his wake.

* * *

You guys are so bloody nice with your comments, i love how much you guys are loving it and how you guys really get how the characters are feeling.

Shoutout to Kurochach: i agree Hans is a jerk and Toothiana is a whore but we gotta have those evil characters to have good ones.

My ever-loyal reader Furiyan: I can always count on you for those encouraging reveiws (thanks so much)I am loving Noir heart by the way.

and Burningrepp1: I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE THIS STORY!

I hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter, got this baby out in half an hour i was so motivated to write it.

I shall be back soon to update you on this Jack- Elsa drama and next week's chapter might be appealing to those Anna-Kristoff shippers among you.

Have a lovely week!


	24. Ice, meet Fire

Jack had been on a liquid diet of whisky and tequila for the past two weeks, he'd only stopped drinking when he had a meeting or when Rapunzel needed him, but other than that he was on a full-time bender. That, of course, didn't stop him from living his life, he was still the CEO of a successful company, the only thing that had changed was that he'd built up a cautionary dependency on alcohol.

He'd just finished running 10km on the treadmill, oddly relaxed by the sound of his feet pounding the belt, when he heard his doorbell ring. He pulled the safety pin out of the treadmill and let it slow by itself as he made his way to the front door. He was 90% sure it was Toothiana, the remaining 10% was a glimmer of hope that it was Elsa telling him she'd made a massive mistake, but they hadn't talked in a fortnight and Jack had purposely ignored any tabloid articles to do with Elsa, his only connection with her now was that he was a private investor in her company.

Jack rubbed his sweaty hand on his vest and opened the door.

"Mate! Where the fuck have you been?" Max asked, he had two coffees in hand and a file tucked under his arm. Jack thought dimly, that he was going to empty the contents of his Johnnie Walker bottle in the cup the moment Max's back was turned.

"Rabbit" Jack greeted, stepping aside from the door so Max could come in.

"I haven't seen you in an age, well I saw you two weeks ago, but seeing as we are business partners I thought I'd see more of you. I heard you've been putting in the hard yards at work"

"Well seeing as I'm a CEO, I might as well act like one" Jack smiled wryly, but it felt wrong to smile when inside Jack wanted to punch a concrete wall. "What are you doing here Max?" he asked, cutting the nicety bullshit, "You're a CEO too, you could have sent me a text, called me, emailed me, sent me a bloody smoke signal, it must be important if you're here personally, so just tell me what it is" then as a side note he added "bad news doesn't affect me as much as it used too"

Max looked at Jack, stood in his apartment, the week old stubble on his chin and the empty bottles of alcohol stacked by the bins, and put the coffee on the kitchen counter.

"I spoke to Luis King last night" Max announced, Luis, a successful business owner himself, owned the corresponding third of Arundel Industries, to Jack and Max's, all three of them silent investors. "He'd seen Weselton at a fundraiser recently and Weselton mentioned a fourth person who is interested in funding Arundel Industries"

"Did he say who?" Jack asked.

"Nope, just said he wanted to have meeting with Luis, you and me… off the record" Max explained. Jack felt anxious, putting aside all his personal feelings for Elsa, a fourth investor could be both a good thing and a bad thing, especially meeting them face to face. Should the fourth investor want to not remain silent anymore Jack, Max and Luis wouldn't have much of an option but to comply, especially if the other party's investment was significantly larger than what they were already putting fourth.

"When are we meeting?" Jack asked, wanting to see how bad this was for the company, his first action would be damage control. Max glanced down at his watch.

"In an hour and fifteen"

Jack was already walking towards the shower, "Get Gordon to bring the car around" he called behind him, picking up a coffee on his way to his room.

* * *

Jack knew one thing for sure, Weselton was a bastard. He wondered why Elsa even kept him on, he seemed to want to discourage her in everything she did and every decision she made, but then, although she was the current CEO it was never that simple, she wasn't the founder, she didn't give the board their jobs, her father did, she was just the face of a group of middle aged people who passively talked stuff out, and if Weselton had been here since before Elsa he guessed the current board didn't want to get rid of him only because the acting CEO did.

Jack and Max had found Luis in the waiting room, his red face undeniably glad to see someone familiar.

"Boys!" he boomed in his jolly voice, "I feel as though I've been waiting for the grave" he chuckled.

"Don't die on us yet Luis, you're still very much needed" Max smiled, patting Luis on the back.

"How long have you been waiting?" Jack asked

"Not long, there is a terrible amount of traffic on the roads" Luis mused, Jack knew what he was talking about, the moment they'd gotten out of Jack's apartment they had been basically gridlocked, a journey that should have taken them 25 minutes had taken them almost as hour and a half. "I saw our CEO" Luis suddenly announced.

Jack looked at him, feeling very on edge, the last thing he wanted to happen was for him to bump into Elsa and explain why he was there, "Oh…?" Jack said, waiting for more.

"She seemed terribly distressed, almost yelling at her assistant on her way out, I don't even think she saw me as she passed by" he mused "Which I'm thankful for, I'm not good with on the spot excuses."

Jack was curious and worried. Distressed? Why? Why was she distressed, had something happened? Jack caught himself mid-thought. He wasn't doing this, Elsa made her decision, now it was her boyfriend's job to take care of her, to hug and kiss her better when- he caught his thoughts again, inhaling and exhaling as he listened to Max and Luis talk about the traffic.

Jack idly took his phone out, he still cared about Elsa, he'd never stop caring, and after not talking for two weeks he knew that he undeniably missed just talking to her. He swiped through his contacts, planning on writing a message, but he never got that far as he heard someone saunter towards them.

"Gentlemen" Weselton drawled, he looked as greasy as ever, his comb over barely covering his shining head, and his grey moustache sat snugly on his upper lip. "I see you're all here, albeit late, but I can overlook that, seeing as you're all present" Jack no longer wanted to punch a concrete wall, he wanted to punch Weselton. "If you'd like to follow me" he said, turning on his heel and leading them to the boardroom from which he came from.

Jack vaguely recognised the room, it had been recently renovated but it was the same room he'd seen when he'd come to the liquidation auction, the one that had broken glass strewn across the floor, and caution tape wound all around it.

"Why did you call us here Weselton?" Max asked, his voice not entirely friendly.

"Be patient, all will come to light soon, there may a business proposition on the cards for you, one that will possibly be too good to deny" he said opening the boardroom door and holding it open as Max, Luis and Jack walked in, and took their respective seats.

Weselton glanced toward the hallway and made his way into the room, letting the door close behind him.

"I understand that it's a little early for a review of Miss Arundel's performance, however seeing as we are mentioning it-"

"You… you're the one mentioning it" Max replied. Weselton looked at him, and pushed his glasses up.

"Yes… well, Miss Arundel had improved her work ethic since she returned, however I fear it is still not up to the satisfactory standard that is expected of a CEO"

"I don't understand Mr Weselton, I've looked over the hours and work put in by Elsa Arundel and found her to be even more hard-working than myself. These past two weeks alone she has been at the offices from 8 in the morning to 11 at night, almost every single day. And according to these projections she's increased company profit by a staggering 35%" Luis said, waving a Manila file full of pages off graphs and numbers.

"Where did you get those?" Weselton spat snatching the file from Luis, but then Weselton seemed to remember his place and put the file on the table, pushing his glasses up yet again. "The main reason I called you here was that I urge you, as successful businessmen of your own companies, to reconsider keeping Miss Arundel as acting CEO, and instead delay her ascension to the position until she gains more experience"

"And put who in her place? You?" Jack asked, his voice acidic, but before Weselton could reply the door to the boardroom opened and a man stepped inside.

"Starting this party without me" the man joked, rubbing his hands together.

"Gentlemen, may I present Mr Hans Severn-Isles." Weselton announced. Hans was a tall, broad shouldered man, his red hair like a flame, and just the look of it made the ice in Jack's veins recoil. "Meet the mysterious fourth investor." Hans was even younger than Jack had anticipated, probably a few years older than Jack himself, but he held himself with the pompous stance of a private school graduate, Jack hated him already.

"Please Weselton, I can introduce myself" Hans said, pushing his way to sit in Weselton's chair. Weselton seemed oddly compliant, shifting so Hans could sit down. "I suspect you've heard from my friend Weselton here, that I wish to invest in Arundel Companies-"

"Industries" Weselton corrected, Hans glared at him, making Weselton look away, embarrassed.

"Yes, Yes, honest mistake, what Weselton has failed to tell you is that I wish not to remain a silent partner" Jack could have laughed at his prediction.

"But _you_ know _we_ wish to remain silent" Max interjected.

"Yes, which can cause conflict between us, however thanks to the generosity of my father and brothers I have been given a large enough loan to acquire not only my share, but to buy all your shares too, giving you a little more profit to…. Move around in, so you don't feel as if you've invested for nothing" Hans explained, leaning back in his chair, looking relaxed and more infuriatingly, smug.

"So you plan to bribe us?" Jack sad, the question rhetorical.

"My dear friend, it isn't a bribe, it's the foundations of a nice nest egg"

"We already have enough money to make an entire army of nest eggs Mr Severn-Isles" Luis said, his face getting redder by the minute.

"I understand, and I don't mean to patronize you, however I have a better understanding of what the company needs. I know Miss Arundel, and I know how her mind works, she has been without her father's guidance for too long, he was sadly taken while she was still learning the family trade, and since then she's been out at sea, manning a vessel all on her lonesome, what I propose is instead of being the wind in her sails, silent but helpful, I plan to be her captain, supporting her every decision, every step of the way, guiding her on what needs to be done so one day she can take the reins"

"So you're both saying you don't think she's capable" Jack asked, dumbfounded by Hans who just openly explained how he was going to take over the company.

"Your investment in this company wouldn't be… beneficial" Weselton said slowly, choosing his words.

Jack felt Max and Luis eyes on him, even though they all owned one third each, Jack was the one who put the idea forward in the first place, so it made sense they considered him the leader. Jack knew he didn't want to give up on Elsa, she needed someone to believe in her, not for the whole world to be against her and by handing the shares over to Hans he was aiming the barrel of the gun straight at her.

"Let's not make any rash decisions yet" Hans chuckled, throwing up his hands "how about we reconvene in a week, give you boys time to think things over, but I do urge you to consider this offer, don't anchor yourself to a ship with a no sails" Hans said, leaving them with one of two ship analogies he'd made in 2 minutes. "It was a pleasure to meet you all, and I thank you on behalf of Elsa Arundel for all the support you've provided" and with that he was gone.

"I'll go see him out" Weselton said quickly, sprinting out the door after Hans.

After a long while of saying nothing, Max finally spoke, "I think I need a drink", Jack had never agreed more with Max in his life.

* * *

"What was that Weselton?" Hans spat when Weselton had ushered Hans into a side corridor, "You said the takeover would be easy, but none of them seem willing to give up their stake in the company"

"I said it would be simple, not easy" Weselton corrected, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"What is the difference!?"

"Easy implies you would have to do barely any work at all, but simple connotes a small plan" Hans could only stare at Weselton, he was a buffoon, and uppity shit, but he was also Hans' best ticket into company ownership.

"Explain"

"You saw how Max Rabbit and Luis King looked to Jack Frost for guidance in their decisions, they aren't as invested as Mr Frost, they trust him yes, because he has proven himself in his field of work and for that reason they blindly follow him, so what better way to dissuade the other two than to get rid of Jack Frost"

"Yes, yes, yes, I like you're thinking Weselton, kill Jack Frost" Hans said aloud, his mind racing with ways to execute the plan.

"Urm… no, Hans, I mean get him to back out of the partnership, not end his life" Hans waved his hand at Weselton.

"Of course, I was only snow-balling. How do you propose we convince Mr Frost that backing this company is a bad idea?"

"Elsa Arundel, he isn't going to want to back the company if he doesn't like her"

"And with them having never met before-"

"Oh they've _met_" Weselton interrupted. His fingers rhythmically tapping his chin as he brainstormed.

"Oh…" Hans said nonchalantly, but the way Weselton told him the news of their acquaintance left an unsavoury taste in Hans mouth, apparently Elsa hadn't been all that truthful about her celibacy.

"An employee's son apparently saw them at a paint balling venue looking rather… friendly, but it appears since your return they have been seeing significantly less of each other"

"She failed to tell me she had been seeing another" Hans spoke with a quiet malice, nothing went by him unpunished.

"It seems you aren't as charming as you thought, nevertheless if their relationship is already strained what better way to break it completely than to utilise the connection between the two of you" Hans bit back a growl, Weselton was either a very brave or a very foolish man to be playing such a dangerous game.

"I have just the idea, but I need a venue" Hans smiled, even though new factors had come to light, he still had a way of executing his plan, and it was turning out to be better than he intended.

He heard the ping of the elevator as the doors opened and turned around just in time to see Elsa exiting. "Scurry off" he snapped at Weselton, who was already halfway down the corridor. Hans pushed back his hair and turned the corner as Elsa came speed walking down the hall.

"Hans!" She gasped, her eyes widening at the site of him, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you obviously" he smiled charmingly, but Elsa's mind was elsewhere which infuriated Hans more than it should have.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk, not right now, something has happened" she said making her way to her office.

"I'm sure it's nothing, let's go back to mine, drink some wine, get in the bathtub…" Elsa span around in an instant, her icy gaze stuck to Hans.

"Nothing? Anna is in hospital"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Well asking would be a great starting place" her voice was raising, and in the corner of Hans' eye he could see the familiar white smudge of hair that was undeniably Jack Frost; there was never going to be a better time to put the plan into action.

Hans closed the space between him and Elsa, dropping his lips to her ear, "Kiss me, now" he whispered low, so to everyone else it looked like he was whispering calming words to her, but he could feel her hand try to push him away. He held onto her upper arm, his grip tightening with every passing second. "Kiss me now, and look like you mean it, I'm warning you Elsa, I'm not the only one who knows our secret."

Hans knew he'd won the moment Elsa went slack, bringing the same hand that was pushing him away, up to his face, he pulled back and gave her a victorious smile before he bought his lips to hers, spurred by the idea of a jealous Jack Frost seeing them together. He pulled away and collected her into an embrace, angling them so he could see Jack, and as Hans wanted Jack Frost stood there, motionless, his eyes unwavering, surrounded by the oddly real looking frosted glass of the boardroom windows.

* * *

Apologies for the long Hiatus. I don't have an excuse so there's not point in making stuff up. I hope you all enjoyed anyway, i know it's similar to the chapter 33.3% and i'm sorry if you couldn't care less about the business stuff, but i promise it ties in. I shall try being more consistent with the chapters, but tune in for the next chapter where a possible Jack-Elsa reunion could be on the cards. I also mentioned a possible Anna and Kristoff scene but i felt as if this chapter needed to b written first before i get to them.

Anyway have a nice week, comments are welcome so please tell me what you liked, loved and could do without :) xx


	25. Coffee

2 hours earlier…

Anna stood in front of the mirror trying on the third dress in the past 10 minutes. She had to meet Kristoff at the coffee shop in twenty minutes and still had her hair and make-up to do, but those were quick jobs once she decided on a dress. However, every dress she tried on felt too frumpy or too tight but she blamed her indecisiveness and sudden self-consciousness on her period, she always got hormonal and seeing as she had three days left it explained why she felt like an emotional bitch.

She took a deep breath calming herself, before she got too stressed over clothes, and pulled the blue and purple dress off, deciding on a pair of leggings and a floral over-sized shirt. She ran a comb through her hair and put on some mascara before heading for the door; there wasn't any need to dress to impress, Kristoff has already seen her at her worst (which were the mornings).

The morning was surprisingly nice for end of winter, sunny days had been forecast for the entire week, so Anna decided to leave the car and walk to the coffee shop instead. She hadn't seen Kristoff for the past few weeks, he'd been busy with away games and any free time he did get was spent training with his team or visiting his adoptive parents, The Trolls; they were old money foster parents unable to have children of their own so they'd fostered and adopted as many kids as they could fit under the roof off their house, Kristoff had been the 5th eldest but where his 3 elder brothers and 1 elder sister had moved around the world, Kristoff made a point to visit his grandfather Pabbie, mother Bulda and father Cliff at any opportunity he got.

However, that wasn't the only reason Anna was excited to see her boyfriend, whenever Kristoff would call Anna found them bringing up the same topic every time, about how they missed each other, and Kristoff had even gone so far as to say he was contemplating going straight to Anna's when he got off his flight instead of going back to his apartment, that hadn't happened because he had practice the following morning, but Anna couldn't help but think what it would be like every morning if she woke up in the same bed as Kristoff. She wasn't proposing marriage, not yet, she knew Kristoff was the one she wanted to be with but she didn't feel like she needed to ring on her finger to prove that she'd always want to be with him. However, she felt ready to take their relationship further and that was what arranging the coffee date had been about, she told him she needed to speak to him and it was because like a lovesick puppy who pulled out all the clichéd stops, she was planning on giving him a box with a key to her apartment in it.

She was as excited as she was nervous, and maybe a little anxious as she got to the coffee shop and found Kristoff wasn't there. The coffee shop was basically empty, in its late morning lull where most people were at their jobs or off doing less important things. She considered ordering her and Kristoff a coffee but thought better of it as she pulled out her phone. She relaxed a little when she saw Kristoff has sent her a message, she opened her phone and clicked on the icon.

Still at the gym, Herc wants me to close up for him while he does errands, bring the coffee here and we'll make it a date

K xx

Anna smiled to herself and blushed as she put her phone away, remembering the last time Herc had wanted Kristoff to close up for him, it had been late evening and Kristoff had told Anna to swing by after work, when she had she'd found him in the private Jacuzzi, he was wearing nothing but the grin she loved so much. She ordered a flat white and a honeycomb hot chocolate with marshmallows, to go and made her way to the gym which was a five-minute walk from the coffee shop.

Something about seeing the sun after such a long winter made Anna want to smile at the entire world, but she wasn't sure if her spectacular mood was because of the sun or because she was feeling hormonal, what else explained her mood swing from self-loathing to happiness in such a short amount of time.

There was that and the stress of Elsa; she hadn't spoken to her sister in two weeks, Elsa had called to tell Anna she and Jack had broken up but that had been it, no reasons why and no tears about it, she'd simply said her piece and hung up the phone, calling for midweekly updates which lasted all of three minutes. She hadn't even been able to ask Elsa whether asking Kristoff to move in was a good idea, she just felt like the worst sister whenever she bought up her relationship in front of a visibly distraught Elsa. Anna had been to Olaf, who'd told her Elsa had dived into her work recently and that was the only reason Anna wasn't seeing her as much, but she feared losing Elsa again, her older sister had a habit of withdrawing when things got tough, the last time being when their parents has passed. As Anna turned the corner to the gym doors she made a mental note go and see Jack to find out the other half of the story.

The gym was still open meaning Kristoff was probably still taking full advantage of an empty gym, she'd caught him a while back belting out Tiana songs while he cleaned out the swimming pool. A few cars were parked outside and Anna guessed the janitor was still here too, she took one look at the car that wasn't Kristoff's truck and scoffed, apparently janitors made a lot more than Anna thought. She walked up the ramp and pushed open the door, bee-lining straight for the weights room because where else would Kristoff be. She pushed open the flyer covered door and dropped the cup of coffee and hot chocolate on the floor in front of her.

Kristoff was there as expected, but locked in his embrace was Toothiana Wisdom, her lips on his as if he were the last morsel of food on a starving planet. But what felt like a punch to the gut, and made the bile in Anna's throat rise up was the fact the man she loved was kissing Toothiana back, his left hand resting on the small of her back, the same place his hand rested when he kissed Anna, and his right hand gripped her neck the way it normally held Anna's neck. It was too much for Anna to bare and she threw up on the blue safety mat in front of her. Except there was nothing to throw up beside an apple and a few sips of hot chocolate from this morning. Tears streamed from her eyes, tears from vomiting, tears from betrayal, tears from hormones, she didn't even know what was making her cry just like she didn't know Kristoff wanted someone else.

She felt warm familiar hands on her face and Kristoff beside her, rubbing her back.

"Shhhh, Anna, baby, that's it, get it all out" Anna wanted to punch him, but she had to stop gagging first. The spilt coffee on her shirt has felt blistering hot a moment ago, but just felt cold and sad like her heart. She wiped the tears from her eyes with angry rubs and got to her feet, ignoring the watery mess of vomit on the floor, Kristoff could clean that up. She looked at Kristoff kneeling in front of her on one knee and almost laughed at the dramatic irony.

"Anna, please, it's n-" but thankfully he caught his words, realizing it was everything it looked like. Anna took a step to Kristoff, trying not to unravel the moment his beautiful eyes met hers.

"I would have loved you enough for the both of us" she whispered in a hoarse voice as she watched something shift in Kristoff as if he had just been broken, before he could make up another excuse she sped walked to Toothiana and slapped her as hard as she could around the face trying to ignore the fact that her lips had been the last to touch Kristoff's. "Fuck you" she spat at Toothiana before she ran from the room as fast as she could, trying to outrun the tears that were escaping from eyes.

She could hear the heavy pound of Kristoff's feet behind her as he tried to stop her, tried to make it all right, but she knew he couldn't. All the wounds were still to fresh and talking to him now would be life pouring salt into them. So she pushed her way out of the gym tuning out Kristoff's tortured cries as he called her name. Her tears blurred her vision as she stepped out onto the road and collided with a black SUV, the final image flashing behind her eyelids being of Kristoff and Toothiana, before it all faded to black.

* * *

"Anna, I told you not to bother me at work, can it not wait?" Elsa snapped down the phone. There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Anna?" Elsa said slowly, her hair standing on end.

"Elsa" a gruff voice said back.

"Kristoff? Why are you calling me from Anna's phone?" Elsa asked, a little impatiently.

"Elsa there's been an accident…"

* * *

Hey guys sorry if you find any spelling mistakes, had to upload before my laptop battery runs out. Feel free to comment whether you have a FanFiction account or even if it's as a guest, i love to hear what you think about each chapter be it good or bad :) ENJOY!


	26. Reunited and it feels like a mistake

Elsa sat at her desk with her head in her hands, trying to soothe the mind-splitting headache that felt as if it were fracturing her skull. She needed a coffee… or five.

As soon as she'd gotten off the phone to Kristoff she'd hailed a taxi and gotten it to the hospital before the ambulance had even arrived. Hospitals had never been a place of comfort for Elsa, she doubted they were for anyone, but every time she stepped in there she was back to being 13 years old again, and watching the paramedics take her mum and dad to A&amp;E. She remembered holding Anna's hand, and giving it a reassuring stroke because her sister had been confused about what was going on. But Elsa had been old enough to know what the look on the doctor's face meant when he tried explaining to them what had happened.

The minute he'd said the words 'I'm so sorry for your loss' Elsa had lost it, her ice had flowed through her like a frozen river, and she'd barely made it to an empty supply closet before she'd frozen everything in sight. Her father had told her that her abilities were tied to her emotions, and that in order to control the ice she had to control her mind, but everything had felt ten times harder when she realised her dad wouldn't be there to provide the encouraging words she so needed to hear.

She felt similar emotions bubble within her when she saw Anna being rolled in with Kristoff following close behind. She lay in the gurney in the floral shirt she'd borrowed from Elsa a few weeks ago, but it had been ripped open to apply monitor patches to her chest, and blood soaked the front panel of it, dying the blue shirt an alarming red. Her baby sister's face and hair was caked in dry blood, and a mosaic of cuts and bruises patterned her skin. Her arm and leg had been twisted in funny angles that were too painful too imagine, but Elsa managed to suppress the ice that threatened to blast from her fingertips.

They'd taken Anna straight to A&amp;E, no one emerging until six hours later to tell Elsa and Kristoff that Anna was stable but temperamental, she'd been transferred to the ICU but her condition was touch-and-go. The rest of what the doctor said was just a muffled background track to the painful whine in Elsa's ear followed by the brain melting headache she felt now, as if her mind was physically trying to push the words out of her head or convince itself Anna wasn't on the brink of death.

She'd stayed at the hospital till the late afternoon, Kristoff eventually telling Elsa to go get some rest and to eat. Elsa had hesitantly agreed, needing to tie up a few loose ends at the office before she lost her sister _and_ her job. Elsa stopped herself short, she wouldn't think stuff like that. Anna wouldn't leave her, as horrible and weak a person as Elsa was, Anna still managed to love her and if _she_ left Elsa would have no one left.

What had pushed her over the edge was Hans, he seemed to be everywhere these days, and he'd spontaneously turned up at the building before she got back. He was the last person she wanted to seek comfort from and she had been right in thinking so because when she told him her little sister was on the edge of death Hans didn't give a shit. He never gave a shit, because he looked out only for himself, like the selfish bastard she knew him to be. He used her for his games but that was only because she let him. When Anna woke up Elsa decided she'd tell her sister everything, the truth about Hans and what had happened, the truth about how they'd hurt her and what Hans had made Elsa do to that little girl all those years ago; but she wouldn't let it come from Hans, and she knew there was no risk of him telling her as long as Elsa agreed to pretend to love him, she told herself it was only till Anna woke up, however long that took.

So now Elsa sat in her office, trying not to think of the situation in which she could lose her sister either way, one by death and the other by telling her the truth.

"Urmm Miss Arundel?" Mrs Potts asked warily over the intercom breaking Elsa from her thoughts.

"Yes Mrs P?"

"You have a visitor"

Elsa sighed.

"I had no one pencilled in for today, can you tell them now isn't a good time please" the last thing Elsa wanted to do was think about equity and interest with a bunch of specky old men.

"I think you may want to see this person" Mrs Potts said, clearing her throat.

"Why? Who is it?" Elsa asked, curious as to why Mrs Potts was being cryptic.

"Mr Jack Frost"

Elsa's finger paused above the intercom button, and a mixed feeling of excitement and dread settled in her stomach. She hadn't seen Jack in two weeks, and although it hadn't been long she felt the void of his presence like loneliness in her heart.

"Miss Arundel?" Mrs Potts asked again.

"Send him in" she breathed, her heart already racing at the mere memory of him. She was physically and emotionally tired from her day but somehow her body still had enough energy to let a cage of butterflies loose in her stomach. She heard the familiar 'clop' of Mrs Potts heels and then a second pair of feet, almost silent on the hardwood flooring outside her office, and then they entered, a smiling Mrs Potts followed in by Jack Frost.

He almost took her breath away when he walked in, or rather breathed life back into her. He was wearing a navy three piece with a black trim, he stood at the other end of the room with his hands in his pockets like he didn't belong, when inside Elsa knew there was no place she would rather have him but close to her.

His blue gaze kept flicking toward her then away, he was still angry with her, she could see in the hard set of his perfect mouth and the way his hand kept rubbing his jaw, which he only did when he was frustrated.

"Thanks Mrs P" Elsa smiled, momentarily looking at Mrs Potts, before gazing back at Jack. Without a word Mrs Potts left Jack and Elsa alone, like that time Jack had asked Elsa out on their first official date.

"You look well" Jack said, breaking the silence. She knew he was lying, she looked a mess.

"You too" She smiled curtly, oddly annoyed at how good he _did_ look.

"How have you been?"

"Well, busy, but well… and you?"

"Busy too, very busy" he said. As much as Elsa wished it wasn't awkward, it was. It would be from now on. She'd shared something with Jack, but she'd pushed him away when she'd told him she had chosen Hans. He'd told her he loved her and Elsa had thrown it back in his face, and though she knew, she didn't mean it, it physically pained her to think that Jack thought she didn't feel the same way.

"Why are you here Jack?" she asked, this was more than a friendly visit, she knew, because they weren't friends.

"I'm organising a party for Flynn, it's his birthday n-"

"Next week, yeah I know. Have you told him yet? About the baby?"

"Nope, Rapunzel wants to be the one to do it"

"Ha! Then you might as well wait till Rapunzel's on her deathbed"

"Excuse me?" Jack, asked, his blue eyes meeting Elsa's as he walked closer to her desk.

"My cousin's an idealist Jack, she likes her life like this, with her lovely big house and her lovely caring husband. She doesn't want to ruin that, and she'll keep making excuses till you give up"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Rapunzel wants to tell Flynn, she knows I want to be a part of this baby's life and that I can't be until he knows the truth" Jack said, walking round to Elsa's chair, ready to confront her face to face.

"Then you're going to have to grow up and be the one to tell him" Elsa said, about to stand up from her chair. But Jack leaned over before she could, bracing his hands on the arm rests of her desk chair, locking her in like a bird in a cage. A few weeks ago she would have kissed Jack when he stood this close without a moment's hesitation, but something had changed between them, the chemistry between them had become so much more reactive and the faint smell of cologne and whisky made her heat shatter with want.

"You know what, Rapunzel and I will decide when to tell Flynn, together. My life is none of your business anymore" He said quietly.

"Your right" Elsa mocked, "It's not… so I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it to your little guilt fuelled party. I won't be there to bear witness to you sing 'Happy Birthday, sorry for fucking and impregnating your fiancée', right before you stab him the back as birthday surprise" Jack only blinked, moving closer, their breath mingling as she watched his eyes turn a molten cobalt with a mix of fury and craving.

Elsa could feel the anger rolling off him, but it felt good to shout, and even though she knew with every word she spoke she was pushing Jack further away, she couldn't stop, not just because it felt freeing to project her anger at the world, but because Jack needed to hear the truth.

His head dipped towards her, as if he were about to kiss her, but he caught himself before his lips touched hers, bringing his lips to her ear.

"You're a fucking bitch Elsa" Jack whispered, "Enjoy your life with Hans, you two deserve each other" and then he took a step back and walked out of Elsa's office, leaving her standing there shocked that she'd done such irreparable damage when she had the power to stop it. Shocked that Jack knew about Hans and shocked that Jack was right, she was a bitch. As she watched the office door swing behind him she noticed the room had changed, it was still the same room but frost and ice was everywhere, the chair, desk, couches, tables, vases, doors, windows, floor and ceiling. It had claimed everything like a greedy toddler. It had even touched her heart.

* * *

Olaf sat in Anna's private room of the hospital, swirling the dregs of cheap coffee from the hospital vendor. Elsa had called him early that morning to tell him about the accident and Olaf had come straight away, his heart thundering in his chest when he opened the room door to find his best friend battered and bruised. She looked so small among the pillows and blankets, like a she might break if he touched her.

Kristoff was there too, sat in the corner of the room, as if he couldn't get far away enough from Anna. His eyes were red with exhaustion and something else, he had a defeated look about him, like a man who had seen the end of the world, but Olaf was worried if he asked he'd regret it, so he left Kristoff to his own and made meaningless conversation with an unconscious Anna.

"Knock, knock" Timon smiled sadly as he opened the door. Olaf smiled at his boyfriend, spotting the four cups of coffee in his hand. God he loved that man. "How's she doing?" he asked.

"The same as before, she's on a hell of a lot of drugs but she'll get through this" Olaf said, taking one of Anna's warm hands in his and giving it a squeeze.

"Well, I bought you all some coffee, thought anything is better than the bathwater they serve here" he smirked.

"I spied them when you walked in" Olaf said, standing from his chair and planting a generous kiss on Timon's lips before snagging a cup off Americano. "But who's the fourth cup for? Elsa's gone to the office and won't be here for at least another hour or two"

"Oh this is for your friend, I met him in the coffee shop, we got talking and he said he was going to see Anna, so we drove down together, asked me about how we met, my job and stuff like that. Nice man"

"And what was this friends name" Olaf asked, but before Timon could answer the question the door to Anna's room opened.

"How is the patient?" Hans asked.

Kristoff was out of his chair before Olaf could even recognise who it was. He looked exactly the same, but it had been so long ago.

"Hans! Get out!" Olaf warned.

"Olaf! It is good to see you, old friend, your boyfriend is an angel"

"I said leave!" Olaf said, he could feel himself shake with anger, but he knew anything he did would be ten times better than what Kristoff did, and that was a headache Elsa didn't need to deal with right now.

"He said leave" Kristoff said through gritted teeth.

"Kristoff sit down, I've got this" Olaf said, shooting him a look. But Hans missed nothing.

"So you're Kristoff, well it's nice to finally met you" Hans said extending a hand, but it hung in the air until he awkwardly returned it to his pocket. "No matter, I just wanted to see my girlfriend's sister, Anna is doing"

Olaf put his coffee on the bedside table and grabbed onto Hans' arm, pulling him back through the door, where Timon and Anna didn't have to hear Olaf at his worst.

"Do not, touch, me again, Olaf" Hans warned, enunciating every word.

"Then don't come here again Hans. Why _are_ you even here? No one wants to se you

"All the more reason. Tell me, wouldn't it be perfect if my face was the first Anna saw when she woke up" Hans smiled, straightening his tie.

"What do you want?"

"Ahh, down to business, I like it. Anyway, I have been met with a problem"

"I'm sure you can solve it on your own" Olaf quipped.

"Hmmm, amusing, unfortunately I can't you see, this problem goes by the name Jack Frost"

"Jack Frost? What do you want with him?"

"It's not what I _do_ want with him, it's more what I _don't _want with him, I'm in the midst of securing a massive investment for my company and he's standing in the way, stakeholder's are veering more towards him than me"

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to help me destroy him"

"I've barely met the guy, how am I supposed to even begin destroying him, and why would I ruin him when you're the one I hate"

"Olaf, use your imagination a little, I know your boyfriend is Timon of 'Timon and Pumba PI services', and I also know 'Timon and Pumba' are having a few financial difficulties"

"Don't you dare bring Timon into this"

"Olaf you bought him in the day you started sleeping with him. I'm going to hire Timon for a sum that he won't be able to refuse and have him working from the outside, meanwhile I want you to infiltrate from within, you remember Hercules, your ex. Well it seems like he and Jack are close friends, so I want you to scratch his back so he'll scratch yours… per se"

"And if we don't do what you want?"

"Well then I'll have to make sure Anna sees me when she wakes up and that Elsa isn't here to see or stop it"

"Why wouldn't Elsa be here?"

"Because she'd be serving a sentence. I should have made that clear"

"Why?" Olaf asked, scared about what he was going to find out.

"So many secrets Elsa has, I may as well tell you, seeing as she never will. Your dear Elsa is a murderer"

"What…"

"Yes, it's quite a funny story actually, one that needs much more time than I have, but the basics are Elsa froze a little girl to death"

"No…"

"Yes! So I'm afraid you're going to have to stop feeling sorry for Elsa, she's in this mess of her own accord. Now I must be off, but Olaf… I'll be in touch" Hans smiled, waving goodbye to Timon through the glass panel of the room door. "Oh and make sure you tell no one about this otherwise Timon might come into a bit of trouble" and then he was gone, leaving Olaf with a bitter taste in his mouth that wasn't from the coffee.

* * *

**Hey readers, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Just realised I've written 26 chapters of this so I wanted to thank everyone, new readers and old for taking time to read all the chapters, even I you haven't I'm not mad .**

**Please, please, please leave some comments, I love to hear what you guys have to say and who your favourite characters are etc. It truly encourages me to write regularly.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and hope you have a good week**


	27. Love and Whisky

Jack's side of the bed was cold as Toothiana rolled over, it used to annoy her that he was so restless all the time but now she knew it was his dreams that kept him up almost every night. They must have been nightmares because the only thing that soothed him back to sleep was a glass of whisky and a few sleeping pills.

In the early days she'd tried get him to tell her what the dreams were about, but he refused to tell her every time, so since then she'd stopped and instead insisted on giving Jack a physical release rather than an emotional one.

She rolled out of bed picking up one of Jack's grey t-shirt which lay on the back of a chair in his room. She slipped it on and went to find Jack.

He was where he always went when he'd had a nightmare, sitting in the dark on his high-back chair that overlooked North City, with a bottle on the side table, and a glass in hand, which never seemed to be empty. Tooth walked round to sit on the similar chair opposite him, perturbed that he didn't bother to look up or greet her, his eyes just permanently fixed to the winding veins of the road beneath the high-rise.

"The City really does look beautiful at night doesn't it?" Tooth mused, breaking the silence. However, Jack had nothing to say, his haunted eyes still looking out. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said monotonously.

"Obviously it's something, you're broodier than usual, and not the sexy broody, the annoying broody"

"Life's just… hard at the moment you know" he said, finishing the amber whisky off in one gulp.

"No, I wouldn't, seeing as you never talk to me"

"What?"

"I don't hear from you in almost a month Jack, then I get a booty call this afternoon. I'm not expendable" Tooth choked out, she was surprised she was getting this emotional, usually Jack's aloofness didn't bother her, but maybe she'd just reached the end of her tether.

Jack looked up, his eyes on her this time. "I didn't realise it bothered you that much, I thought we both agreed we were a little bit of fun for each other"

"Me too, but that was because I thought being in a relationship wasn't an option, and then I hear you're blowing me off to spend time with Elsa Arundel, taking her out on dates and to parties as if she's your girlfriend" Tears bit into Tooth's eyes as she realised just how jealous of Elsa she was.

"Well you needn't worry about that anymore" he breathed, his jaw tensing.

"So now you're free _just_ to fool around?"

"I don't want anything else Tooth, I put my heart on the line once and I don't feel like doing it again"

"Not every girl is like Elsa" she whispered, snagging the bottle from the side table and taking a long sip. Hoping the burn of the whisky would distract from the burn in her heart. She took a deep breath and placed the bottle back on the table, jumping when Jack's hand touched hers.

She looked up into his azure eyes, taken back with how tortured they looked, she instantly felt a wave of loathing toward Elsa.

"I know Tooth, and I'm sorry" he said quietly, rubbing his thumb across her palm. Cautiously Tooth stood up, a fire igniting in her stomach as she watched Jack's eyes travel across her body. She eased herself onto his lap, straddling him as she took his lips in hers and began to kiss him. He tasted like whisky, which burned her tongue as she dipped it into his mouth.

He was hesitant at first, like he wasn't sure he wanted it, but Tooth was feeling brave as she bought his hands under her T-shirt and to her breasts, coaxing his hands to massage her, he got the idea soon enough as he began kissing her harder, his surprisingly cool hands rubbing over her nipples, sending lethal amounts of ecstasy through her.

She broke the kiss, pulling the T-shirt up and over her head so she sat before him, wearing nothing but lust like a band on her skin. His hands were all over her again in an instant, skimming over her body like he was trying to mould her into another shape, another form, but she knew he felt the lust between them too, especially when she dragged her hips forwards and felt him harden beneath her.

She could feel herself pulse and slicken from the idea of him, and dragged his boxers down in a fluid motion. He seemed to still for a moment before she angled him into her and bought her hips down with unbridled passion, gasping as he filled her completely. Her mind automatically began thinking of keys and locks, how they fit together like soulmates, but she was bought back to reality as she heard Jack mutter something with a hungry voice.

He pulled out of her and plunged back in, a delightful pain making his name escape from her lips. Her nails bit into his skin, but he seemed undeterred as he drove into her again, muttering as he bought his hands to her hips, pumping his groin faster and faster until Tooth felt the familiar sensation of an orgasm, building in her like a tower of Jenga, higher and higher and higher, until Jack slammed into her once more and made the tower of Jenga collapse and fall away, rewarding him with a euphoric moan from Tooth's lips. She sat limply in his hands as he too was engulfed by the sweet folds of an orgasm, the mutter finally forming a discernible word… or name. _Elsa_.

Tooth pushed herself off him, losing the full sensation of him inside her, but she was too angry to even care.

"Elsa?"

Jack looked at her, his brows furrowed with confusion, mostly at himself.

"I-"

"So when you were kissing me, touching me… when you were inside me, you were imagining her?"

"Tooth-"

"Tell me the truth Jack, did you just imagine me as Elsa?" She felt her blood boil, but she was afraid of his answer.

He pushed himself off the chair, keeping his distance. "Yes" he confessed. The single words making Tooth's heart crack into a million pieces. "I'm sorry, believe me I am. I want to forget her Tooth, I've tried, and the way I carried on like that was wrong, you don't need to be dragged into this shit show"

"But I'm already a part of it!" she scoffed, not sure where she was going with this.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did for you Jack… for us"

"Did what Tooth?"

"She wasn't supposed to run in front of the fucking car"

"Who Tooth? Who?" he said, a panic in his voice.

"My job was supposed to be seduce him, which was harder than it looked because he was so in love with her"

"Who!?" Jack said, taking her by the shoulders. Toothiana looked into Jack's eyes and saw the terror in them. The name she gave him would be enough to make or break this man who was unravelling at the seams, where his hands rested on her shoulders she could feel the warmth begin to leech from her. She knew in that moment that even if they were married with great great grandchildren, he still wouldn't love her as much as he loved Elsa. "Who got hit by the car Toothiana?" he asked once more, close to breaking.

"Anna" she whispered.

He stepped away from her, warmth returning to her body. For a split-second she could see relief on his face that she hadn't said Elsa, but it was soon replaced with a look of disgust, one that seemed directed at himself.

"Anna's been hurt? When? When did it happen?" Jack asked impatiently.

"This morning"

"So you almost had someone killed?" He asked.

"No-no, I didn't mean for that to happen, I just wanted to come between her and Kristoff"

"How is that an excuse Tooth? Even if nothing_ had _happened to Anna you still tried to break her and Kristoff up"

"I did it for us" Tooth begged, she was getting desperate now. She could see the small bits of Jack she had claimed, slip through her fingers.

"I don't love you Tooth" he confessed, "it was wrong of me to take advantage of you the way I just did, I shouldn't have had sex with you when I knew how you felt, and I wish I could take it back" this made Tooth wince "but all those times in the past I thought I was in love I was actually wrong, they were only words in a chapter when actually Elsa was the whole story"

"Then why aren't you with her now?" she asked, her soul shattering.

Jack looked at her but it was as if he didn't see her, his mind was wandering.

"Because I stopped fighting for her" he said, swiping his boxers off the floor and walking to his bedroom with a solid determination.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To war" he replied.

* * *

Jack replayed his previous encounter with Elsa over and over again, this time seeing things in a new light. When he'd walked into her office he could feel the icy chill in the air, it didn't bother him but it should have been enough for him to know something was wrong with her. And the moment he'd seen her, he was too busy trying to show indifference that he hadn't taken the time to see how exhausted she looked. Now he knew it was because not only was she dealing with the fact her little sister had been hurt, but after not seeing one another for nearly three weeks he'd made her feel like shit in only a matter of moments.

He hated himself for it, when he'd said those things he'd regretted it the moment they'd come out of his mouth, but he guessed the more you loved someone the further away you pushed them.

He'd gone to see Rapunzel after, determined to prove to Elsa that Rapunzel wanted him to be a part of the baby's life. However, when he got to the house the butler directed him to a room beside Rapunzel and Flynn's bedroom, and when Jack entered he realised it was a nursery, with soft lemon yellow walls and hand carved furniture.

"Do you like it?" she asked when he walked in. Jack didn't know what to say, he was shocked, Rapunzel had never mentioned anything about a nursery to him, yet here he was spying pictures of Rapunzel and Flynn on their wedding day, and a ready-to-go bag packed with nappies, bottles and baby clothes.

"We're planning on writing her name in calligraphy nn that alcove over there" she said, thinking out loud. But Jack hadn't heard a word of what Rapunzel had said the moment she'd uttered the words 'her'.

"A girl?" he asked quietly, "I'm going to have a little girl" he smiled to himself.

Rapunzel gave him a polite smile, continuing her excited rambling as she pointed out her grandmother's rocking chair and a quilt of Corona suns she stitched together.

"Can we- can we call her Felicity?" he asked, interrupting her.

"Urmm, Felicity's a nice name, but me and Eugene have decided on Arianna, after my mother"

"You and Flynn?" he asked, unable to hide the anger in his voice.

"Well he suggested it"

"So you let Flynn decide the name of _my_ little girl?"

"Jack-"

"When are you going to tell him Rapunzel? When he's given her away at her wedding?"

"Jack, this isn't fair"

"I'll tell you what's not fair. That I have to hide how happy I am that I'm going to be a father whenever someone brings up your pregnancy. How I have no one to tell this amazing news, how I hope to god Flynn has a business meeting every time you have an ultrasound just so I can be there in his place, and how crushed I am when he _can_ make it to your appointments and see _my_ little girl instead of me" he held his hands in fists behind his back to keep from freezing the room, but he couldn't fight the tears that rolled down his cheek.

"This is hard for me too you know, I have to break Eugene's heart and he's already so excited about the baby"

"I don't care Rapunzel, Flynn is our problem, not hers, I don't want her coming into this world thinking another man's her father just because her mother was too much of a coward"

"I am not a coward Jack"

"Then prove it, tell Flynn. Tell him or I will, and you know I don't have the ability to dress things up like you" he said about to walk out the room.

"What even bought this on? We talked only yesterday and you seemed fine with me not telling him yet, it was like you didn't even care"

Jack span around, people were vexing him today.

"Don't, for a second, think I don't care about my child. I've recently found that life will just keep taking from those who give, so I've decided to break the circle and now I'm going to start taking from life." He said, opening the door to the nursery, "I will not be known as Uncle Jack, Rapunzel" he said before leaving.

He'd text Toothiana on his way back to his high-rise leading him to this moment right here.

Gordon had driven him to the hospital, it was way past three in the morning but if he knew Elsa he was sure she would still be in the waiting room, sipping watery coffee from the hospital vending machine, hoping to be there the moment Anna woke up.

It hadn't been hard to charm Anna's room number from the nurse, as he walked through a set of double doors he could see Elsa through the glass, dressed in the same blue corduroy trousers and grey shirt she was wearing when he'd seen her in her office.

Even when she hadn't embraced sleep in a few nights, she still managed to look breath-taking. It was what had frustrated him when he'd seen her that afternoon, he'd expected her to look worse for wear, but she'd looked so good that he had been close to kissing her.

She didn't see him as he entered the waiting room, but he did see someone walk towards him.

"Olaf" he said quietly, giving him a small smile. Olaf was Anna's best friend; he must have been taking this hard. Olaf remained silent as he ushered Jack out the way he came in.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Elsa, I want her back"

"That's all well and good, but the problems a little more complicated than that. Elsa doesn't want to see you, she told me what happened in her office and I think it's better you give her some time, you know before you start biting each other's heads off"

"I don't want to fight with her Olaf, I want to be there for her"

"I know, but your words are still ripe. I don't want to get in the way of true love but Elsa's in a dark place right now, she has decisions to make, ones where she doesn't need the added stress of the man she loves judging her"

"So she _does_ love me"

"Jesus Christ Jack, of course she loves you, but you need to understand, the decisions she makes need to not only be the best for her, but they need to be the best for Anna too"

"Okay, okay. I'm fighting for her Olaf, even if she doesn't know it, I'm always going to fight for her from now on; and when she's done making her decision, can you tell her that she's thawed my frozen heart"

Olaf gave Jack a goofy grin, nodding his head as he chuckled.

"If it's any consolation, I think you thawed her heart too."

Jack left the waiting room in Anna's ward, and took a seat in the waiting room of the neighbouring ward which happened to be the maternity ward.

* * *

Bonjourno,

I hope you're all well and enjoying the story. Thank you to the guest who left a review, I'm elated you're enjoying the story, no one had commented in a while and I was wondering if you were all still out there.

Please please leave a comment, it's the only way i can interact with you guys.

Have a lovely week :)

oddsockson x


	28. Body of a God

The first thing Anna became aware off when she woke up was pain. Undiluted, mind-numbing and visceral pain. She felt liked she'd been put through a shredder, then bludgeoned to unconsciousness by a tree trunk.

Her back hurt, her arms had pins and needles, her legs ached and worst of all her heart was broken. Out of everything wrong with her, the latter hurt the most, so much that when she opened her eyes to the blinding lights of the hospital room and found Kristoff asleep on the chair beside her bed, she almost choked on the tears she tried to hold back.

He looked the same as he did that last time she saw him, his dirty blonde hair still needed a cut, his face was tan and stress free as his dreams took him away from reality, and his ripped flannel shirt had been rolled up at the arms, something he always did when he was nervous.

He looked like _her_ Kristoff, yet there was something fundamentally wrong about him now. Although he was at her bedside, she found herself wondering if those dreams were of herself or Toothiana.

As much as she didn't want to, she began questioning everything about the man she loved.

As she blinked away a fresh influx of tears, she spied a morphine button just below where her hands rested on the sheets, she winced in pain as her finger stretched to press the red button, holding her breath as she waited for the pain relief to flood through her blood like a tsunami of relaxation.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to make her forget everything, but it was enough to get rid of the physical pain, even if the emotional one was still raw to the touch.

"Anna?" Kristoff whispered. She dragged her eyes away from the lights above to find him staring back at her with a look of relief and guilt etched onto his handsome face. _Good_, she thought, but it didn't help with the heart break. "How are you feeling?" He asked, pulling himself to the edge of his seat as he tried to get as close as he could without touching her.

"Like shit" Anna croaked, her voice hoarse and mouth dry, how long had she been unconscious? Kristoff was off his chair in an instant, the inviting sound of water calling to Anna like a siren. He bought a straw to her mouth and looked at her hopefully as she drank, and drank, and drank.

"Where's Elsa?" she asked as he put the water down and sat on the bed beside her, she tried to ignore how warm he was against her arm, or his familiar smell of cologne and faded mint body wash.

"She's in the waiting room, shall I call her?" Kristoff offered, making way to stand up, but Anna grabbed his hand before he could rise, causing him to turn and look at her.

"Kristoff?"

"Yeah babe" he half smiled, placing his warms finger on hers, blatant relief in his eyes as he listened to his name on Anna's lips.

"Don't come back here" she swallowed.

"What?" Kristoff whispered, the relief gone in an instant.

"I want to be with my family and friends"

"But A-"

"I'll call you when I'm ready to talk" she said, dropping her gaze and her hand from his. He stood beside her bed for a second, taking in the words before he dipped down and kissed the top of her head and left.

Anna let the tears go the moment she heard her room door click shut.

* * *

Olaf pulled his scarf up higher as a fresh gust of bitterly cold wind swirled its way down the collar of his coat chilling his bones. It was late evening by the time he had emerged from Timone's, having done one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. As if on cue his phone began to ring, it was 1 of 14 missed calls from Timone asking him what had bought on the sudden break-up. Was Olaf not happy? Was it the money problems he and Pumba were having? Was he not enough? The last one hurt the most, Olaf was in love with Timone because he was good down to the core, and he hated to think the man he loved thought he wasn't good enough. If anything Olaf felt like the inadequate one.

Nevertheless, he didn't have a choice but to end things with Timone. Hans' threats had ordered him to seduce Hercules, but he still has some control, and he wasn't going to be selfish and hurt Timone more than he already had, so at least this yearning Timone had for Olaf would turn to hate once he knew what he had done, then he could distant himself away from the train wreck that was soon to become Olaf's life.

He slipped his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out the half empty hip flask, unscrewing the cap and taking a hearty gulp as it burned its way down, trying and failing to warm him. He unlocked his phone and dropped a quick text to Hercules.

_I need to talk to you, it's urgent_

_O xx_

Internally Olaf cringed, he hadn't officially spoken to Hercules in a year, not since-

Olaf's phone buzzed

_Yeah sure, where do you want to meet?_

_Herc xx_

Olaf typed back

_I'm actually outside yours now, let me in?_

_O xx_

Olaf watched the front window of the small two story Hercules lived in. His gym and office were in the front room, so he wasn't surprised when the net curtain was pushed back and Hercules waved a small awkward greeting to Olaf.

Olaf waved back and walked up to the front steps just as the porch light turned on. The lock rattled and the door opened blasting warm air into Olaf's face, almost making him sprint head first into the warmth of the house.

Hercules stood in the porch in his paintball under layers. The fabric stretched over his large muscles like a second skin. His red hair was tousled, but longer than Olaf remembered and a shadow of stubble peppered his angular jaw.

"Olaf" he said quietly, his eyes examining Olaf like his own eyes examined Hercules. "come in, it's freezing outside" he stepped away from the porch leaving only a little room of Olaf to squeeze past, and as he did he was suddenly thrown back to those times they were together.

He shook his head and made his way to the living room, stopping in his tracks as he suddenly found he had walked into the kitchen.

"The living room's over there now, I took your advice and swapped out the two rooms" Hercules smiled, leading the way into the living room.

The house had a simple layout, a living room, kitchen and office downstairs, and two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. It was quaint and cosy, but Hercules had done his best with the space and converted his small garden into a deck, where he could sit during the warm summers. When Olaf was living there he'd suggested swapping the rooms the kitchen and living room were in, allowing more natural light to flow into the living area making it seem more spacious than it was.

Hercules took a seat on one of his sofas, and gestured Olaf to do the same.

"You look good Olaf; your hair suits you" he smiled.

"And you too, I've noticed you've let it grow out, it looks… nice"

Hercules let out a booming laugh "Bullshit O, you hated when I had long hair"

"Well when you've got such a nice face why would you hide behind your hair?" Olaf smiled, shocked at how easy it felt to fall back into life with Herc. He remembered times when they'd bickered about trivial things like Herc's haircut.

"Well I've been busy this past year, the paintballing business has really gotten its wings off the ground, I'm still actually waiting for a certain well-dressed man to come and have a go" Herc teased with an endearing smile, his warm eyes holding Olaf's.

"You were never going to get me down there Hercules, not even gagged and thrown over your shoulder"

"Sounds like bet" Hercules smirked, his eyes growing hazy. "I forgot to mention, I met Elsa there once"

"Oh really?" Olaf asked curiously, as if he didn't know the ins and outs of what happened on that paintball trip.

"Yeah she was on a date with a buddy of mine"

"It isn't Jack Frost is it?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah actually! I believe they really hit it off in a certain bunker"

"Well they definitely hit it off a couple of times after that" Olaf joked, "But I actually think they aren't together anymore"

"Oh? I know I only saw them once, but you know when two people just seem right for each other?" Hercules began, glancing up at Olaf through hooded eyes. It was a look of pure want, and Olaf was kidding himself if he thought it didn't affect him whatsoever.

"Yeah, it was something about Jack not being in the right headspace to have a relationship, I sense he has some secrets"

"Less secrets, and more skeletons in the closet if you ask me"

"What do you mean?" Olaf asked

Hercules suddenly looked uncomfortable, pushing a hand through his hair as he internally fought with himself on whether he should divulge such secrets. Olaf knew he was taking advantage of the poor man but he needed this information so he could get Hans off his back. So he lay his hand on Herc's thigh, hoping it would be enough.

Herc jolted at the contact, and looked back up at Olaf, his eyes sending pangs of need through Olaf's blood. _For Anna_ he tried to remind himself.

"His younger sister died, no one knew how, but Jack was a suspect for a while before the police decided it was an accident"

Olaf let out a small breath. He'd thought this secret Han's wanted was some story about how Jack was promiscuous, or some illegal trade dealings. He hadn't realised it was as personal as this, and that made Olaf instantly regret trying so hard to do what Hans wanted. He should have just told Elsa what Hans was doing; they could have worked together to solve it.

"I didn't know" Olaf whispered, genuinely remorseful. He hadn't known his real family, he'd found one with Elsa and Anna, but it didn't stop him from wondering what life would have been like if he hadn't been orphaned.

"No one does, besides me and Flynn Ryder, we were the ones to find him after it had happened"

Olaf squeezed Herc's thigh, "I'm sorry you had to see your friend go through that"

Hercules only started at him, in a way that could only be mistaken for lust. It was easy to fall back in love with Hercules, especially when Olaf had been the one to break it off for reasons even he wasn't sure of.

"I better get going" Olaf began, making way to stand up, but before he could walk he felt Herc's warm hands hold onto his like a vice.

"Why did you come here Olaf?" He asked, a desperate need in his voice

"I- uh- I"

"I thought we promised never to see one another again, and as great as it was seeing you it's taken me a year to stop thinking about you every second of every damn day. And now you're back here again, to remind me what I can't have"

"This was a mistake Hercules; I shouldn't have come"

"You're right, you shouldn't have, but you're here now so tell me Olaf, you're the one who broke off the engagement, you're the one who told me to forget you, you broke my heart. yet you turn up to my door a year later and expect me not to want you again?"

Olaf pulled his hand from Herc's (which was not an easy feat) and stood up, winding his scarf around his neck. "You're right, I'm confusing you. I'm sorry I came" he took one last look at Hercules' beautiful face before he bolted to the front door.

_Timone_ he tried to remind himself, he loved Timone. Hercules was in the past. He was only three steps from the handle before he felt warm hands on his waist, they spun him around and pushed him up against the wall. Herc's body was on Olaf's in a second, melding them together into something unbreakable.

Olaf looked up to find Hercules mere inches from his. The heady and familiar scent of man washing its way through his head erasing all reason as to why this was wrong.

"I'm not sorry you came, because from the moment I saw your name on my phone screen I have wanted you more than I thought possible" Hercules confessed before he bought his lips to Olaf's and kissed him in the most terrifyingly desperate way Olaf had ever been kissed before. As if Hercules was trying to make up for the year they missed out on, and prove to him the past year had been a mistake.

Olaf would be lying if he said he wasn't beginning to regret the year too. Herc kissed deeper and deeper, his large hands roaming all over Olaf's body as he reminded himself of how he felt. Olaf couldn't stop himself from doing the same, skimming Hercules arms as they gathered him closer.

Herc began to unwind the scarf from Olaf's neck, leaving hot trails of scorching kisses in its place, warming him to his core. He tugged on the lapels of Olaf's blue coat, letting it fall to the floor. He ground hips into Olaf, reminding him how good they were together, and Olaf replied with a soft groan as he felt Hercules' arousal like a burning beacon. But Herc didn't top there, skimming his hands under Olaf's grey jumper, he brushed his calloused finger across Olaf's skin, kissing his way back to Olaf's lips again.

Olaf hooked his fingers under Herc's thermal layer and pushed the fabric up, feeling Herc smile against his lips before he obeyed and pulled the thermal layer over his head, allowing Olaf time to marvel at the sculpted abs Olaf had forgotten Hercules possessed. He truly had the body of a god.

This time it was Olaf's turn to drive Hercules wild, as he began to press gentle, soft kisses down the column of Herc's throat, tasting his skin. He kissed along his muscular shoulder and down to his pectoral where he licked the soft skin of Herc's nipple, hearing him let out a guttural moan in reply. Olaf smiled, and continued to coax the harmonic sounds of Hercules' groans from him as he licked and sucked at him.

"I love you" Hercules muttered, about to begin unbuttoning Olaf's jean. But those words snapped Olaf out of his hypnotic trance and back into reality. The reality that he wasn't going to be under Han's thumb anymore. That he was going to help Elsa fight back against the tyrant that had come back into their lives. That he wasn't in love with Hercules, and that the man he did love was sitting at home heartbroken because of Olaf.

"Hey, hey" Hercules whispered sensing Olaf withdraw, he places his hands on either side of Olaf's head as he tried to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, that was way too soon, come on, let's go to my room"

"No" Olaf sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to make sense of what he had done, and was almost about to do.

"Olaf?" Hercules asked, taking a small step back.

"I've messed around with you too much Herc, and for that I am eternally sorry"

"O, don't do this again. You love me, I know you do, you wouldn't have done those things if you didn't want me"

"That's exactly what this is, want…. Lust!" he exasperated, pushing his hands through his hair in frustration. "I _lust _after you Hercules, maybe I loved you once, but that's not what this is anymore" he said, "I'm no good for you, and I think I always knew that, which is why I left"

Olaf watched as Herc's shoulders sagged. He couldn't string him along, Herc was perfect, but he wasn't perfect for Olaf. He closed the distance between them and kissed Herc's lip for the last time.

"You'll find the one Hercules; I promise you" Olaf whispered to him "And he'll be perfect". He squeezed his hand, before he silently picked up his coat and scarf and went to open the door.

"He was perfect" Hercules replied, smiling at Olaf one last time before he opened the door and watched Olaf leave.

Olaf took a deep, shuddering breath, and pulled on his coat and scarf. Pulling out his phone to drop a quick text to Elsa.

_I've got a plan to get rid of Hans, but you're not going to like it_

_O xx_

* * *

_Soooo... I've been of the radar for a very long time and due to a good University shaped reason, I assure. _

_Anyway i'm back and have a lovely long chapter for you to enjoy. _

_Please leave a review so i know what you would like more or less of, and a Happy Thanksgiving to all the American readers, and those who also love the pumpkin pie and turkey laced holiday. _

_:D xxxx_


	29. CRACK!

Weaselton walked into his office to find Hans lounging on his office chair. His expensive shoes stacked on the glass desk in front of him, and a glass full of the good whisky Weaselton had hidden in the back of his whisky cabinet intended only for special occasions.

"Mr Severn-Isles, make yourself at home… please" he hissed sarcastically. Dropping the stack of yearly reports on the edge of the desk.

"Well I thought I'd get used to view, seeing as it'll be mine soon"

Weaselton stopped for a minute, "Ours, you mean"

"Yes, yes, of course" Hans said, waving his hand flippantly at Weaselton. "I actually came to see you because I've made headway in our… plan" he said, using the word hesitantly.

"Jack is withdrawing his support?" Weaselton asked, allowing himself a small glimmer of hope.

"No, but I've got someone on the job"

"That's it? You came here to tell me you've started _thinking_ about the take down of a CEO?"

"My dear Weaselton, this isn't as easy as you may think. For this to work there needs to be a certain amount of finesse. If it were up to you, you'd steamroll over all the details"

"But at least I'd get to the end result a lot faster than you" he exasperated, swiping the whisky bottle off the desk and taking a long swig. He'd stuck by Elsa's father acting as his right hand man for what had seemed like centuries. Hoping when the CEO finally kicked the bucket Weaselton would be put in charge, but alas, almost the entire board thought it more fitting if a young, inexperienced woman took the helm, if only because her last name was written on the side of the damn building.

He had, had so many plans for the company, only for the first step of liquidating the assets, to be foiled by a lovesick boy who fancied himself a silent hero.

Hans watched Weaselton from over the rim of his glass. Waiting until the small man had simmered down from a lobster red to a deep pink before he spoke. "This is where we must disagree. You'll find enjoyment in the final moments when you can finally take this company for your own. Whereas, _I_ shall find the enjoyment in the process. I will watch lives of all these pawns in our game disintegrate around them. So in the end all they will see is blood on their hands as they kneel amidst the rubble"

"Now" Hans sniffed, standing from the chair and adjusting his suit jacket, "If you'll excuse me, I have a list of people to threaten today and I'm already behind schedule"

"I'm still confused, you travelled across half the city just to tell me this?" Weaselton asked again.

"Ah yes. I also came to tell you that I no longer have any use for your daughter. Her job was to come between Anna and Kristoff and to get Intel on Jack, if anything, she's now compromised"

"And who's compromised her Hans? Jack? Or are you finally going to own up to actually making a mistake?" Weaselton asked. He had to admit, it was partially his fault for getting his daughter involved. He'd suggested her in the first place, however, he hadn't known she'd fall for the last two men Weaselton would ever choose for her.

"Always so quick to blame someone else" Hans sighed, skimming quickly through the pile of confidential yearly reports Weaselton had bought in, "I'd watch yourself, the success of this plan and the dreams you've constructed for yourself all depend on me, it's hardly my fault if your girl can't control her whimsical feelings knowing full well my interests lie elsewhere. Keep her under control, and if she tells anyone about our plans I'll be sure to pay her a visit" he warned, his eyes meeting Weaselton's for a quick second. A promise burning within them, before he turned and walked out the office.

* * *

_You forgot your lipstick at the hospital_

_A x_

Else let out an exasperated sigh as she locked her phone and slipped it back into her purse.

She'd been sat in the car for the past half an hour trying to work up the courage to face the party. She'd opted to drive herself to Corona, hoping it would keep her mind occupied and stop her from chickening out at the last minute, but it was almost too late.

She'd received the invite to Rapunzel's second baby shower over a week ago. It was called a second baby shower but that was just a ruse, this was actually the final chance for the parents to have a party before the baby arrived to put all potential escapades to a temporary stop.

Elsa was adamant she wasn't going to go, as she'd proudly told Jack the last time she'd seen him, and she still wasn't going to go up until yesterday, when a bed-ridden Anna had threatened her. Telling her if she didn't go, Anna would go in her place, which was obviously impossible seeing as Anna had a broken leg, a shattered elbow and an array of ribs close to shish-kebabbing her lungs.

So Elsa had purposely raided her younger sister's closet for the navy summer dress and red heels, knowing full well she wanted to look good for when she saw Jack again.

She'd been at the hospital any free moment she had, Anna had been her priority, especially with Kristoff having been banished by Anna herself. Fortunately, Elsa was able to run the company from a WiFi accessible zone in Anna's private room, but she was sure this sudden lull in the company meetings diary was going to come to an end, and she'd have no choice but to begin her usual CEO routine of early mornings and late finishes. Not to mention soon she'd have Weaselton breathing down her neck.

She hadn't spoken to Hans recently, and only received a few threatening texts from him asking her if she was purposely avoiding going back to the apartment. She'd said no, but of course it wasn't the truth. She _had_ been avoiding going back, he'd practically moved into her apartment and she hated it. She hated how she was under his thumb all the time. Hated that he seemed to watch every one of her moves like a predator, waiting for her to slip up so he could use it against her later. What was even worse, was that while she was at the hospital she kept swearing she caught glimpses of Jack, but they were fleeting and ridiculous. She doubted Jack even knew anything had happened to Anna.

But now wasn't the time to think about good-looking exes. She braced a hand on the door handle, took a steadying breath and exited her 4x4, looking like the strong, confident and powerful woman she really didn't feel like at the moment.

She threw her keys to the valet who had been patiently stood outside her car since she'd arrived and walked in, not letting her gaze linger too long in case she saw a certain someone.

"CEO Arundel!" Someone boomed from behind her. She jumped and span around only to be collected into a bear hug by Luis King.

"Mr King" Elsa beamed, returning the old man's hug. Luis was a short, stout, jolly man. He'd looked the same since before Elsa could remember, and had been a good friend of her grandfather's. "You look well, how's Charming and Ella?" Elsa asked, remembering the fairy tale wedding she'd attended the year before.

"Still lovesick for one another, in fact I think the heir to my empire prefers the company of his wife more than that of his board members" Luis chuckled, "I'm not sure I can disagree" he smiled. "And what of you? Can we expecting one of these parties for you soon?"

Elsa could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. "I think I need to find someone to help me with that first" she joked, her mind drifting to Jack without warning.

"If only I had another son" Luis teased before giving her another hug and making his way to a group of equally old men.

Elsa let out a breath, and bee-lined for the bar the moment she saw someone with a scotch.

"Black Label, neat" she breathed, taking no time to polish off the first glass before she ordered another.

"I know there's a few too many balloons but it can't be _that_ bad. Right?" Elsa turned to find Flynn Ryder perched on a stool beside her. A teasing look in his eyes.

"Well you know how much anxiety balloons give me" Elsa shrugged, nudging Flynn's shoulder. "Congratulations are in order, soon there'll be a little Flynn or Rapunzel running around"

Flynn grinned, his eyes lighting up with excitement as he glanced around the room, probably trying to imagine it. "I'm so fucking excited Elsa, I can't breathe sometimes. I haven't even met them yet but I know they already have my heart"

"Are you tearing up on me?" Elsa asked light-heartedly, but a lump seemed to lodge itself in her throat reminding her she knew the painful truth.

"I'm already so emotional, you'd think I was the pregnant one"

"You're not pregnant?" Elsa teased, placing a hand on Flynn's stomach, "must be a food baby then."

Flynn rolled his eyes at her. But someone had caught his attention as he raised a hand to someone behind Elsa. She turned and felt a lung give out as she spotted Jack stood at the other end of the room dressed in an ivy green shirt and dark jeans. He raised a hand back to Flynn then looked at Elsa, giving her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So are you definitely over then?"

"What?" Elsa asked, spinning back to Flynn.

"Are you guys not…"

"No… I don't think so" Elsa finished, still not entirely sure where she stood with Jack.

Then she saw someone familiar waddling toward her, and she had to fight to keep the disappointment from her face as her cousin came into view. Elsa had to admit she look more beautiful than usual. Her skin was glowing golden, and the way her hand rested protectively over her swollen abdomen told Elsa that Rapunzel was a mother through and through.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel began, throwing her arms awkwardly around Elsa. After Jack had visited her in her office, Elsa had called Rapunzel. They hadn't argued much but there had been a few tears and apologies on Rapunzel's behalf. Elsa had made her cousin promise to tell Flynn the truth, but she suspected Rapunzel was yet to be honest to her husband.

"You're looking well, how long left now?" Elsa asked, her words a little short.

"Urmm… about a month"

"I told her she shouldn't be on her feet so much but you know Goldie" Flynn smiled standing from his stool and guiding Rapunzel to take it instead.

"Yeah, you'll be surprised how much I know about her" Elsa began.

"Elsa" Rapunzel warned, but if anything her tone and that glass of whisky only spurred her on.

"You know Flynn, when we were kids me and Anna found out that Rapunzel was great at playing Cluedo. We'd somehow start the game suspecting each other, and finish it suspecting ourselves. Like how is that even possible?" Elsa laughed, theatrically clapping her hands, "It was because of your beautiful wife. You see not only is she great at keeping secrets, but she has this innate talent which she uses to manipulate the lie, and she does this with so much subtlety it begins to sound real, so in the end you don't even suspect it was a lie in the first place"

"Elsa…" Rapunzel warned again, her voice louder now.

"So I ask you this Flynn Ryder, which of Rapunzel's truths are actually lies?"

"Rapunzel… what is she talking about?" Flynn began, his voice dangerously quiet. Rapunzel's breaths came in small breaths as she took Flynn's hand.

"Honey, don't listen to her. Come on, I need your help with something" Rapunzel soothed, shooting daggers at Elsa.

"Seems like Mother Gothel _did _rub off on you" Elsa sniped, knocking back her second whisky. However, she wasn't drunk enough to ignore the sharp intake of breath as everyone heard what she said. Rapunzel's eyes burned with ferocity as she slapped Elsa across the face, her hand like a whip that seemed to knock Elsa from this sudden confidence high she was having.

Since when was it her right to divulge secrets that weren't even hers to tell. Elsa could feel the impending wave of shitty-ness beckoning.

Flynn was on Rapunzel before she could inflict a second strike. He clamped her hands down to her sides and ushered her into the hallway, as far from Elsa as he could get her. A crowd had gathered to try to glean what the argument was about, but as if they knew those were all the scraps they were going to get, they began to dissipate, leaving Elsa to her own as she tenderly prodded her sore cheek.

"You probably didn't deserve that" she heard someone say beside her. The voice warm like honey but crisp like frost sending a chill down her spine. "But one good thing to happen is now your cheek matches your shoes" Jack teased as he wrapped a few ice cubes in a handkerchief and handed it to her.

She took it from his gratefully and pressed it gingerly to her face. "Trust me Mr Frost, I definitely deserved that one" she sighed. Anna was not going to be happy.

They were silent for a long time before Elsa felt Jack's fingers twine with hers.

"How's Anna? How are you?" he asked.

Her heart skipped for a second, but only a second because through the buzz of the room cut a single furious voice.

"JACK FROST!"

Jack and Elsa turned just in time to see Flynn surging toward them with a look Elsa had never seen on his face before, it was mix of bowel-loosening fury, gut-wrenching grief and heart-stopping fear as he marched up to his best-friend, his brother and punched him square in the face.

A resounding crack echoing through the hall…

* * *

Hello all,

How this year as flown by, and to think we're almost on the final month of 2016! how daunting.

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thank you again for the reviews, forever appreciated.

Just a reminder that this Fan Fic is my own interpretation of the disney universe (with a guardian's cross over). It's not going to be everyone's cup of tea, however please don't call anyone messed up for doing something like changing a characters sexuality. Apologies if this has in anyway offended anyone, however i do personally feel by changing the sexuality of some of the characters it makes the audience more open to addressing the unacknowledged taboo of homosexuality within Disney, a franchise which should help children to understand the complexities, beauty and unity of the society we live in.

Sorry to get all political, i do hope you'll carry on reading :)

Also shout out to Furiyan, I look forward to your reviews always, and shall try harder to do the same for your amazing writing :D

Hope you all have a good week xx


	30. Hypothermic Love

Jack opened his eyes at the loud CRACK that sounded in front of him. Surprised he wasn't in any pain, but then he beheld the scene before him.

Flynn keeled over in pain, clutching at his broken hand, whimpering as he fell to his knees. Behind him a pale Rapunzel was bolting through the crowd, her eyes wide with worry and guilt. Everyone was staring at them…

No,everyone was staring at him.

No… everyone was staring at what was _in front_ of him. He tentatively put his hand out, running it along the thick transparent wall of cold ice before him. He rapped at it lightly not surprised that Flynn had broken his hand on it. He hadn't remembered making the wall of ice. He hadn't anticipated it, which is the way his ability normally worked, in fact he'd wanted to get hit, knowing it was the least he deserved.

"Get the fuck out!" Rapunzel screeched, tears trailing down her cheek as she tried to have a look at Flynn's hand. He was obviously in excruciating pain but his emotional pain was evident as he kept turning away from his fiancée.

Jack made a start but soon realized Rapunzel wasn't even looking at him. She was looking to his right, at Elsa. Elsa who stood with half her body in front of his as if she were the wall of ice.

"Rapunz-" Elsa began, but she didn't get the name out before Rapunzel began shouting again.

"Get out now! And never come near me again!" she threatened.

Jack heard Elsa take a deep breath before she grabbed her bag off the bar counter and walked out avoiding Jack's eyes, the wall of ice disappearing along with her.

"Jack, help me get Eugene to our room" Rapunzel asked sweetly, a surprising comparison to the one she'd just used with Elsa.

"No" Flynn spat, he pushed himself off the floor with his good hand. "I don't need help from either of you" he breathed before he made his way slowly towards the kitchen.

"Eugene… Where're you going?" Rapunzel asked desperately, her hand help protectively over her mid-section.

"Away from you" Flynn sniffed, he stopped then and looked around at the quiet collection of guests that filled the room. "In case you haven't already guessed, the party is over" he said with a fearsome finality as he walked out the room.

The crowd began to murmur around them, no doubt trying to make head and tail of the scene that just played out before them. Jack walked over to Rapunzel and helped her off the floor.

"So you told him" Jack asked when the last guests were too far over hear.

"Yep" Jack watched Rapunzel's face contort until the first tear fell from her eyes. He collected her into a hug as she shook under his arms.

"Shhhh" Jack cooed, stroking her hair and wondering when in the last few weeks his feelings of love for Rapunzel had subsided into nothing but platonic compassion.

When she'd shed the last of her tears Jack let her go, letting her sort herself out. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. He didn't say anything at all. He just looked at me as if I were a stranger then he came out here and tried to punch you"

"Do you blame him? I don't, I would have punched the man who knocked up my fiancée, best friend or not"

"I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to have an adult conversation with him because we need to talk about this" Rapunzel sniffed, but her words seemed to contradict her as a person.

"You want to sort this out with him? You're asking me why _he_ is being a child about this entire situation, when _you_ practically begged me not to tell him a few weeks ago"

"Jac-"

"No Rapunzel, I've felt sorry for you for far too long. I told you the morning after we slept together that we had to tell Flynn, but you literally begged me not to. Then you fell pregnant and again I asked if we could tell him, and what was your answer? NO!"

"Jack you need to see this from my point of view"

"I've _only_ been seeing it from _your_ point of view. It's as if we need to do everything the Rapunzel way or we don't do it all, imagine how much less shit this entire situation could have been if we'd just told the truth in the first place. Now we're both about to lose someone we care about" Elsa had been right when she'd said all those things about Rapunzel, whether she intended to be or not she was a master deceiver. She had a way of subtly manipulating everything until it went her way and the spiteful side of Jack was glad she was being put in her place. But then he glanced down at her pregnant belly and took a deep breath, clearing his malicious thoughts from his mind.

"I need to go and find Flynn, I need to explain myself to him"

"He won't want to see you" Rapunzel snapped, refusing to look at Jack now he'd just laid bare the naked truth before her.

"I don't care. I'm not about to let 22 years of friendship slip from my fingers, not without a fight"

So Jack left Rapunzel in the hall and followed Flynn's path to the kitchen, not even sure where to start. How do you apologize to a man whose life you've essentially just ruined?

Jack walked into the kitchen, catching the attention of a stony faced cook who pointed wordlessly to the back door.

* * *

Flynn sat on the edge of the fountain wall with one hand plunged in the fountain water, a half a bottle of whisky in the other and a battered old cigarette between his lips. Jack had no idea how to even approach Flynn, so he cleared his throat instead hoping Flynn could have the first word.

"What the fuck do you want?" He spat, putting the whisky bottle down to take another drag of the cigarette.

"To apologise" Jack confessed, daring a step closer to his friend.

"Will an apology make that baby mine? Will it somehow smooth over all this betrayal?" Flynn asked, his tone hard and unyielding. Jack remained silence, trying to find an apology his friend deserved.

"Christ Jack, how did you do it?" Flynn asked, dragging his hand out the fountain as he rose unsteadily to his feet. "How did you look me in the eye every day for 8 months and congratulate me on my new child? How did you stand there saying you were happy for me and Rapunzel knowing full well you fucked her?"

"Flynn, it was mistake"

"A mistake is a kiss. It's worrying, but forgivable. Sleeping with the wife of a man you consider your brother, then colluding with said wife to convince your friend that your child is his… now that seems intentional. Tell me, was humiliating me all part of your fucking plan?" Flynn roared, he stepped up to Jack and went to punch him in the face again. This time he didn't miss, but his alcohol induced, left hand, aim was a little off centre as he aimed for Jack's nose and ended up punching his cheekbone.

Jack doubled back at the impact, reminded of when he used to wrestle with Flynn when they were younger, pinning each other over and over till they were battered and bruised. "We didn't want to keep this from you Flynn!"

"Then why did you?" Flynn asked, his voice breaking as he turned away from Jack. He pushed his good hand through his oak coloured hair. "You've ripped my heart out Jack… For the first time in my life I'm afraid"

"Why? Why are you afraid?" Jack asked. He wanted so desperately to console his friend.

"I thought I had the most perfect life, but now it's slipping through my fingers and there is nothing I can do about it"

"Yes there is! Flynn I am that baby's father biologically, yes, but you'll be there the moment she comes into this world, you'll be there when she takes her first steps, or says her first words. When she cries you'll be able to wipe her tears away and tell her you'll always be there for her. Because no matter what biology, or other people, or any of _us _say. YOU are her father and SHE is your daughter." Jack's heart broke a little at the speech, because in that moment he realised the truth of it. He'd always be there for his little girl but when she had a problem she'd look to the man who'd loved her unconditionally from the moment he knew she existed. And Jack could fight it, could say Flynn wasn't her father, but what sort of man would that make him to separate a child and a parent.

They were silent for a while before Flynn spoke.

"I can't forgive you Jack. I don't know if I'll ever be able to"

"I know" Jack sighed, "What about Rapunzel?"

"I don't know." He sighed "I love her, I'll always love her. She's the one. But everything it too raw right now. I want to be here for her when the baby arrives, but I think I'm calling off the engagement, at least until I can have a proper conversation with her without thinking everything she's saying is a lie"

Jack and Flynn fell into silence again, the most awkward silence they'd had in all the years they'd known one another. They both knew right then, the moment either of them walked away their friendship was gone.

"I better go see how Rapunzel is doing" Flynn said, clearing his throat. "All this stress isn't good for the baby" Flynn said, stomping out the cigarette that'd fallen out his hands when he'd punched Jack. He walked past Jack and back towards the kitchen door.

"Flynn" Jack called out, turning to face his best friend. "You'll always be my brother".

The statement hung in the air for a fraction of a second too long before Flynn gave Jack a curt nod and walked back into the house.

* * *

The bath had gone cold two hours ago but Elsa was still sitting in it, oddly comforted by the frigid water swirling around her. She was a horrible person, which was the opposite of what Anna had told her when she'd gone to visit her straight after the party. Anna assured her the truth had to come out one day and it was better it had happened now than years down the line.

But if that was true then why did Elsa feel so much like shit?

Not only had she wrecked Rapunzel's life, but Flynn's too. She'd ruined Jack and Flynn's friendship, perhaps ripped apart the family of an unborn child and to top it all off everyone at the baby shower had laid witness to her power. She hadn't been thinking when she'd sent the wall out in front of Jack, and she'd refused to look at him when she'd left.

She closed her eyes in defeat and wondered how long it was before she got hyperthermia.

Then there were three sharp raps at the door. She considered not answering, but then there were another three sharp raps. Obviously they were desperate. She stepped out the bath and pulled her nightgown on, pulling her hair from its bun atop her head. The knocks sounded again.

"Coming!" she sighed, almost angry at the person behind the door. She turned the lock and opened the door, "What do yo- Jack?" she breathed taking in the sight of him filling up her doorway.

Jack was dressed in the same clothes from this afternoon. But his jacket was over shoulder, his shirt sleeves rolled up and his buttons undone at the collar. He gave a small crooked smile as he took in her cascading hair and bare legs. "Got anything on underneath that Miss Arundel?" he smirked, and Elsa mentally slapped herself as she felt her cheeks redden.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, gesturing for him to enter, wishing her nightgown wasn't as short as it was. Jack walked in and Elsa loosed a breath as she looked back at him, he belonged in the apartment like something you didn't realize was missing until it was back again.

"I don't know about you, but I've had a very confusing day" Jack sighed, Elsa swallowed hard as she went to put some coffee granules in the coffee maker, aware of Jack as he came to sit at the breakfast bar. "First I go to this party I didn't even want to go to, my car breaks down on the way so I have to pay a mechanic an extortionate amount of money to have it fixed asap. Then I get to this party, my best friend realises I slept with his fiancée when they were on a break, he also finds out he isn't the father of his fiancée's baby, and that I am, so he punches me" Jack informs gesturing to the shadow of bruise on his cheekbone "And he basically tells me he doesn't want to be my friend anymore" Jack's voice began to grow thick with emotion, "then I basically tell him in the manliest way I could that he's my brother and I love him and he says nothing. Nothing at all" The final sentence took it out of Jack, he groaned as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Jack?" Elsa asked, leaving the coffee maker to go and stand beside him, "Jack I'm so sorry" she said, not thinking as she affectionately began combing her finger through Jack's silky white hair. "It's all my fault, I was just angry with Rapunzel, angry that she was hurting you and Flynn. I-I just saw red" she stopped talking as she noticed Jack was looking at her…really looking at her.

"Why did you form that ice wall in front of me?" he asked abruptly.

"S-s-sorry… what?" Elsa stammered confused at the sudden change in topic.

"The ice wall, why did you make it?"

"I wasn't thinking-"

"Yet your first inclination when you're not thinking is to protect me?" Elsa didn't speak, but her heart suddenly felt very heavy. "Elsa, I'm supposed to be the one protecting you" he whispered, hooking his finger in the loops of her nightgown and pulling her closer so she stood between his legs.

"Well you're not very good at your job then" She whispered back, her gaze on his lips.

"I'm a hands-on kind of learner" he breathed, clutching the collars of her nightgown and pulling her lips towards his in hungry anticipation. He claimed her mouth as if it had been his intention from the start.

He threw sparks on the long forgotten kindling in her soul that only he could set alight. She ran her fingers though his hair, pulled him closer and kissed him harder, skimming her tongue across his lower lip before he granted her access with a low guttural groan. The sound sent electricity to the deepest parts of her, awakening everything she thought she had locked away the day they'd fought in her office.

He stood up from the chair at the breakfast bar and gripped the back of her thighs as he picked her up and walked them over to her bedroom, never breaking their passion infused kiss. He lay her down on the bed and rose up, an unsolicited groan of protest escaping her lips from the loss of contact. Jack gave her a wicked grin and whipped his shirt off, unveiling his toned, tanned torso. Elsa marvelled at the beauty of him kneeling above her, noticing for the first time the small tattoo of a snowflake which lay atop his heart. Jack noticed her looking at it, his gaze turning dark for a second before he answered he silent question.

"My sister" was all he said before bringing his lips to hers again then trailing them down the side of her jaw. Her body hummed with want and need as he kissed and bit and sucked at the exposed skin of her neck. Elsa pulled at the ties on her nightgown letting the front fall open so she was completely exposed, as if she were offering herself to the gods. Jack stopped for a moment to take her in, his gaze turning molten as it slid over her body. Elsa suddenly wanted nothing more than to touch every part of Jack, and she was about to begin unbuttoning his trousers when someone pounded on the door. Jack and Elsa stopped still, not making a move as someone pounded on the front door again.

"Elsa!?" they shouted, pounding once more.

"Who is it?" Jack asked quietly, an eyebrow raised in question.

Elsa swallowed the bile rising in her throat.

"It's Hans" she answered.

* * *

Hello everyone, a few days late with this Chapter but at least it isn't another long hiatus.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've wanted to reunite Jelsa from the moment i split them up, but things might start to get interesting with an unwanted guest.

Please leave a review telling me what you thought and I understand i might be neglecting some story lines so if you want anyone to make an appearance in the next chapter just tell me. :)

Have a lovely weekend

ODDSOCKSON xx


	31. Shit Storms

"Elsa!" Hans shouted for the third time, his pounding fist echoing through the entire apartment.

"Coming!" Elsa called, Jack still kneeling above her.

"It's him, isn't it?" Jack asked, his eyes glowering.

"Yes, it is, and I need to you to hide"

"I'm not hiding from him" Jack scoffed.

"I need you to, for me, please" She gathered up the front of her nightgown hoping it would make Jack focus on her words. He clenched his eyes shut as if he were debating something internally, then he opened them again and dipped down to lightly kiss her nose.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for you" He murmured as he picked up the shirt he'd dispensed on the floor, and walked into her walk-in wardrobe, closing the door behind him.

"ELSA!" Hans shouted from the door again, he was more impatient than Olaf at a Cinderella midnight shoe sale.

"Coming!" she shouted back, not holding back on the acid in her voice. She tied her hair up into a bun and took her time as she walked to the front door. She took a deep breath and swung the door open as Hans was about to shout for her again.

"What took you so long?" Hans asked, pushing past her as he walked into the apartment, examining the room to see if anything was amiss.

"I was in the bath" she answered calmly, glad Hans couldn't hear how hard her heart was pounding, a mix of adrenaline and lust. Hans looked at her before walking to the bathroom, most probably to inspect if the bath was full or not. When he was satisfied Elsa heard the bath beginning to drain.

"My, my, you do like cold baths don't you" He said when he re-entered the living area.

"I _am_ an ice queen" she answered curtly. Elsa sat herself down on at the breakfast bar Jack was just sat at, "Why are you here Hans?"

"I heard there was a little debacle at the baby shower this afternoon" Hans said, as he began massaging Elsa's shoulders. She had to refrain from cringing away the moment she felt him behind her.

"That only happened 3 hours ago, how did you hear about it so fast"

"Nothing is ever a secret for long"

"Or… you're having someone spy on me" Elsa corrected, pushing his hands off her and turning to face him. He was in such contrast to Jack, one man she loved, the other she hated, yet as luck would have it, circumstance stopped her from freely being with the one she wanted.

"Now, now Elsa, you know I only do what I have to because I love you"

Elsa scoffed, "Hans if you really loved me, you wouldn't blackmail me to be with you, and I would wholly accept and love you back, yet I find I have no respect for you whatsoever"

"Do you want to repeat that?" Hans said, his voice sounding like a warning, but a warning that begged her to push him as far as she could. She stepped right up to him, hoping that even though she was a full head shorter than him, that she could still be intimidating.

"I. Have. No. Respect. For you." She spoke the words slowly, purposely colouring them in a nice shade of condescending.

A small smile touched the corner of Hans' mouth, but that was the last thing she saw before he stepped back and slapped her across the face. An unmerciful blow which resonated through the apartment. She fell to her knees, her face burning and stinging, sending tears straight to her eyes. She was too shocked to say anything, hitting her had never been below Hans, but he'd never actually done it before, only ever threatened her with it. She hoped to god Jack hadn't heard, knowing full well if he had, he'd been hurtling toward Hans.

"Next time we speak; I want you to think before you talk" Hans spoke with a calm hushed tone. He came to squat beside her, pushing a strand of hair out of her face as if nothing had happened. "I can't have you undermining me in front of everyone" Elsa jerked her face away from him, wishing he would drop dead in that moment. She was tempted to freeze him to death, but it was if her abilities never seemed to affect him, like he was immune to her wrath.

He stood up, buttoning up his suit blazer, and waking to the door. "Oh and Elsa, next time you see Jack Frost at an event, I suggest you keep very, very far from him, or I'll just have to let him in on _our_ little secret" She listened to him slam the door shut, and she guessed Jack heard too, because a few moments later a door in the apartment clicked open.

"Elsa? Elsa? Are you here?" Jack called out. She still hadn't moved from her position on the floor. "Elsa?" Jack called once more. Elsa swallowed deeply, and got to her feet, steadying herself as she walked over to the coffee maker on the far counter, the only place she could be in the kitchen where she wasn't facing Jack. She pulled her hair from its bun and arranged it across her cheek.

"In here" She called to him, clearing the emotion from her throat, "I'm just putting some coffee on"

She heard Jack walk in slowly, "Is everything alright? I couldn't hear any voices so I guessed the coast was clear. He didn't suspect us did he? Not that I'm particularly bothered if he did" Jack smirked.

"Nope, he just wanted to ask me how the baby shower was, I told him it was fine, so he went" Elsa informed him, forcing her voice to be light and carefree, but she couldn't stop the hot tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Elsa?" Jack asked slowly, damn him for knowing something was wrong. He came up behind her leaving her nowhere to run.

"I think you should go Jack" She began, but he held onto her hips lightly as he turned her to look at him. She looked down, willing the tears to miraculously dry before she looked into his eyes.

He put his finger on her chin and pushed her head up to look at him, "Els-" she saw the words die in his mouth as he saw her face. Wordlessly he tucked her hair behind her ears and pressed light fingers to her tender cheek. She hissed at the contact, and he swore colourfully in response.

"I'll kill him" Jack said through gritted teeth, his blue eyes turning darker than they ever had before. He dropped her chin and began buttoning his trousers as he walked to the front door.

"No! No, no Jack" Elsa began, running after him, she ducked in front of him and slammed herself against the front door. "I said no"

Jack looked at her disbelievingly, he was a vision with his mussed up snowy hair, he'd put his shirt back on but hadn't bothered buttoning it back up; but the look he wore on his face both terrified and humbled her. She was honoured he wanted to protect her, but she was scared of the lengths he'd go to, to do so.

"You're not thinking clearly"

"If anything, I'm thinking more clearly than I have in a while. I was a fool for just letting that animal have you"

"I'm not anything to be had Jack, I can make my own decisions"

"So you'd rather choose someone who beats on you than me?" he asked.

"That's not what I'm saying. What I mean is, I put myself in this situation so it needs to be up to me to get out of it. You won't always be there, and I can't always have you fighting my battles" Elsa watched Jack exhale. He looked down at her with a warm expression.

"I know I can't fight all your battles" he said quietly, bringing his fingers gingerly to her cheek, "and I know I won't always be there" Elsa winced at the sting of the contact, but then she felt the cool numbing as he used his frost on her cheek, icing her skin, "But so help me Elsa, whether you want me or not…" he brought his lips down to her eyelids, pressing a kiss to each one, "My body…"

he kissed her good cheek "My heart…"

he kissed the corner of her mouth, "My soul… will always be yours to dispose of as you see fit"

Elsa felt her knees weaken, something in her core burned with desire, but she had to know what he really wanted to say before they began whatever this thing was they were doing.

"Why?" She asked, "Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?"

Jack met her eyes and held them, his own eyes so overwhelmingly intense as he spoke.

"In case you hadn't already guessed Miss Arundel, I am in love with you, and I probably will be forever" he breathed, his lips close to hers, waiting for her to forge a seal upon his confession.

Elsa loosed a breath, she brushed her lips across his, inhaling the crisp scent of morning frost that always followed him around. "and in case you were worried this was only one-sided… I love you too Mr Frost… probably forever too"

Jack chuckled, bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her lips gently, teasing her with softness as she leant forward for more. "You know; some men could take advantage of a woman throwing themselves at them" Jack snickered, kissing along her jawline.

"There are some men I'd like to take advantage of me, all of whom are present in this room"

Elsa felt Jack smile against her neck as he threaded his fingers with hers and led her back to her bedroom.

* * *

Jack's phone buzzed on the bedside table, he could try ignoring it as it rang out, but by the fourth ring he'd given up on that and reached over Elsa's naked body to pick up his cell.

Neither of them had slept till 3 in the morning, too busy 'reuniting' to get any sleep.

"Yeah?" Jack said sleepily into his phone. Elsa groaned beside him, snuggling further into his chest.

"Jack we have a problem" It was Max Rabbit, "You need to be at Elsa's company asap" he said urgently. It was enough to make Jack pull his arm out from under Elsa, and soundlessly pull his boxers on before he walked into the kitchen.

"What's happened?" Jack asked his friend.

"It's Hans, I think we've just lost our shareholder's rights"

Jack hung up immediately and called a car around.

* * *

Jack sat in the same office he had when he'd bought exactly a third of the Arundel Enterprise a few months prior. Except this time Max was there along with his second in command, Sandy, a short plump man with blonde hair and a kind face. Jack had bought his head of finance in too, Jamie.

Jamie had been the first one to believe in Jack and 9 times out of 10 he agreed with any decisions Jack had made on behalf of the company. Luis hadn't shown up yet and they couldn't even get a hold of him.

Weaselton walked in, with an unmistakably smug look on his face, one Jack had half a mind to punch off. Shortly after him Hans walked in.

Jack gripped onto the armrests of his chair, physically restraining himself from launching himself at Hans. He'd hit Elsa last night, and Jack could still remember the purple bruised that blemished her cheek this morning. She'd told him not to attack Hans for her sake, but if he was provoked he would have to break his promise to her.

"Gentlemen, I'm sure you remember Mr Severn-Isles"

"The bastard who wants us to give him control of the company by selling him our shares? Sure, we've met" Max said with an acidic tone.

"That will no longer be a problem Gentlemen" Hans spoke, taking a seat in Weaselton's chair before the old, bald man could even get there. "Let me start today's meeting by saying Luis King will be sorely missed"

"What?!" Jack gasped, "I'd only spoken to Luis yesterday at the baby shower?"

Hans looked in Jack's direction as if only just realising he was present.

"Yes well, it took everyone by surprise, his son especially, who was suddenly thrown into the deep end of the corporate pool. He found his father had quite a bit of outstanding debt, and being an old friend, I offered to take Luis' third of the company off his hands, for a notable sum of course"

"When did this all happen?" Max asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"The early hours of this morning, it was a quick transaction-" Hans began before Max interrupted him.

"No, you idiot. When did _Luis_ die?"

"Oh, yes, I believe it was late last night"

The room was silent as everyone let the news sink in, but Hans was obviously keen to move on.

"This is where _our_ business begins, as a significant shareholder of the company I took it upon myself to settle any company debts, for a fresh slate and all"

"You purchased the company's debt?" Jack asked, dumbfounded.

"How did you even afford that? That's millions!"

"Actually, it was just shy of a billion" Hans informed, taking a sip from the cup of water in front of him as if this bombshell was nothing. "Therefore, I believe that makes me-"

"A majority shareholder" Max completed the dooming sentence, the look on his face matched exactly what Jack was feeling inside. Undiluted anger, overshadowed by a sense of foreboding as to what was to come for not only the future of Arundel Enterprise but for Elsa too.

"So what now? This is no longer a democracy, now we own less of the company than you do, so you're essentially a dictator" Max began.

"I'm sure anything we suggest won't even be considered, regardless of whether it's good for the company or not" Jack finished. Hans had blindsided them. Elsa had told him how Hans had been deceivingly caring when they first met. He was a major shareholder in the company before her father had died, but the moment the head of the company had passed, stock market prices began to plummet. Hans, being from a corporate family, was able to help keep the company afloat while it regained a small percentage of the investors it had in the first place, but that's when he showed his true colours. Selling his shares for a pittance and disappearing while the walls of Elsa's father's empire, fell down around her.

"Exactly, you're getting it Jack! Which is why I am offering you two a once in a lifetime opportunity. I want to purchase your company shares for Arundel Enterprise. For a pretty penny of course"

"What makes you think we'll just hand it over?" Max asked, a vein on his forehead beginning to protrude.

"Because soon I will begin the dissolution of this company"

"WHAT?" Jack, Max and even Weaselton said in unison. Hans ignored all of them.

"And I think the gentlemen thing to do is give you an opportunity to get on a rowboat before I sink this ship"

"We've just gone full circle then? We invested in this company in the first place to keep it afloat" Jack said, pointing an accusatory finger at Hans.

"Mr Severn-Isles… we had a deal" Weaslton began.

"A deal?" Jack and Hans asked.

"I believe we did Weaselton, but plans change all the time. It's just business I guess" Hans smiled smugly, turning back to Jack and Max, "So my offer stands, but for a limited time. I looked over your yearly financial reviews, and where Frost Companies can afford such a loss, it seems Easter Inc is not so well off" Hans said, deliberately hitting Max where he was weakest. "I'll leave you to discuss with your colleagues, but know this offer will only last until midnight tonight. After that I cannot guarantee your invested money will return." And with that Hans rose from his seat and walked out room, with Weaselton quick on his heels.

"We can't let this happen" Jack sighed, "We need to put on a front, show him we aren't scared-"

"Jack" Max said quietly, turning to his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder, "This isn't what I bargained for when I bought shares"

"The company has been turning a profit"

"Yeah, true, but even though trade had increased three-fold since the start, I need to know when to quit"

"Max"

"No Jack, you heard Hans, if I stay in this I'm putting my company on the line, and that is just too high a stake"

"I can lend you money"

"What? And put my company in even further debt? I won't do it Jack, not when so many people rely on me for a job"

"So you're just giving up?" Jack asked, his voice packing more of a punch than he intended.

Max looked at him for a long time, his eyes filled with pity, "I know you love her man, but I need to take care of my own first"

"Then I'll do it, I'll buy your shares off you"

"Jack, no" Jamie almost shouted from beside him, "Buying such a large bulk will send us into a downward spiral"

"I can't not do anything!" Jack began,

"Yes you can! Maybe it's time to stop being an anonymous shareholder and tell her the truth, she needs to be able to batten down the hatches when this shit storm arrives" Max said with finality. Jack looked at his friend, he could see Max didn't want to give up, but he had always been a selfless employer.

Jack's head was ruled by emotion, which is why he had to put his pride behind him and perhaps admit to Elsa he _had_ been helping her financially for the past few months, admit how he'd essentially lied to her since their relationship began.

So much for forever…

* * *

Back onto the corporate jargon for this chapter!

Hope you all enjoyed, stay tuned because new truths are going to be unveiled in chapters to come.

Like, Favourite and Review :)

ODDSOCKSON xx


	32. The Enchanted Rose

BREAKING NEWS!

NORTH CITY'S BILLIONAIRE A MURDERER?

Until the late North Frost named Jack the heir to his entire empire, little was known about the young billionaire. Sure, he was from humble beginnings but up until now those beginnings were unknown, with Jack's penchant for beautiful models and actresses overshadowing a past which had been in the dark for too long.

That was until anonymous sources recently came forward to dish the dirt on the dashing Don Juan.

Previously known as Jack Albidus, Jack was from a small village now known as Burgess where he resided with his single mother, Mrs Albidus, and younger sister Felicity. Tragedy struck the small family 7 years ago during an unusually cold evening in the early days of October when a 15-year-old Felicity drowned. Her body was never retrieved however, a 21-year-old Jack was the prime suspect for many years eventually driving his mother to suicide.

Pitying him, the judge on his case sentenced the troubled young man to two years' in a detainment centre after which he would go to live with his godfather North Frost.

The most alarming fact about all this news? Jack Frost's or should I say Jack Albidus' name is yet to be cleared for the murder of his younger sister.

* * *

Elsa walked over to where Olaf sat at the breakfast bar, sleepily shovelling honey-sweetened porridge into his mouth, she pushed the newspaper article in front of him, urging him to read it.

Olaf sighed heavily and put down his spoon, picking up the paper and scanning the story. Elsa waited patiently as his eyes uncontrollably widened in response to the words.

"I-I didn't know the full story" Olaf gasped quietly looking up at Elsa. Olaf had told Elsa all about Hans' threats and the rendezvous with Hercules which had resulted in unforgiveable mistakes and news about Jack's past. They'd agreed that Olaf wouldn't have any further contact with Hans, and Elsa had anonymously repaid Timone and Pumba's debt so Hans had nothing to hold over them.

But obviously, Hans had a contingency plan which assured that if he didn't get the information from Olaf, he'd get it from elsewhere.

The news had shocked Elsa, Olaf had only told her that Jack's sister had passed, not the other information which was mentioned in the article.

Sometimes, when he thought she wasn't looking Elsa could always see something deep in him that was in pain, but losing a sister and then being blamed for it?

Jack had never talked about his past, but Elsa had the sense he would tell her when he was ready to divulge, but she could never have imagined this.

Elsa's mind went to Anna; she was being released in a few days but Elsa remembered how her heart had almost ceased to exist when she'd received the call to tell her Anna was in the hospital.

"Me neither, but we have bigger problems" Elsa breathed, she was feeling nauseous ever since reading the article. Olaf furrowed his brows at her, unsure what she was referring to.

"He lived in Burgess Olaf, formerly known as Hawthorne"

"So what?"

"7 years ago…" Elsa whispered, clutching the paper as if it were a lifeline.

"I don't get it. What happened 7 years a- shit! Shit Elsa, shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Olaf…" she said, searching his eyes "what do I do?"

* * *

Jack had been trying to avoid Elsa all day. In his defence, he'd been busy trying to sort out the steaming pile of shit that was Hans' hostile takeover of Arundel Enterprise, but deep down Jack was trying to put off going to see Elsa and telling her everything.

He wanted desperately to talk to Flynn, but he had a feeling Flynn wouldn't want to see Jack for a while yet.

He slung his jacket over his shoulder and walked the final few steps to Elsa's door. He knew he had to tell her he truth but he was scared to do it. Last night she'd told him she loved him, but it was hard to love someone who'd probably single-handedly caused the destruction of your birth right.

Jack had been kicking himself all morning, why hadn't he bought the debt? Why had he given Hans an in by leaving the company vulnerable? But he couldn't change anything now and after a long talk with Jamie, Jack had come to the painful decision that he couldn't buy Max's share without letting some people in his company go. People who depended on him for their next pay check.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, the sound of knuckles on wood seeming unnatural. He heard a shuffle and a click, then Elsa opened the door. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and it was all Jack could do not to ravish her where she stood. He looked to her face and felt his nerves slip away when he saw her puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

"Hey, hey darlin'" he whispered as he closed the door behind him, dropped his jacket to the floor and cupped her face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him for a long moment then reached onto her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. It was a hard kiss that seemed to possess him body and soul. For a moment, he forgot about the worries of the day and pulled her hips towards him, fitting the soft parts of her body to the hard planes of his. She moaned softly into his mouth and began running her hands through his hair pushing him closer, dipping her tongue deftly into his mouth.

The kiss was long and almost violent, and when she finally pulled away he found they were both gasping for air.

"As much as I love an impromptu make out session, even one as good as that, I wanna know what's gotten you so upset? Was it Hans?" he asked, stiffening at the sound of the bastard's name.

Elsa shook her head and stepped out of Jack's arms towards the coffee table. She returned with a copy of _The Enchanted Rose_ in hand and silently gave it to him. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised but did as she gestured.

"Oh" he exhaled after he'd read the article. Pain punching him in the chest at the mention of his sister's name. "I was going to tell you-"

"Jack don't be silly. I don't care that you didn't tell me. If you want me to know you'll tell me when you're ready, I just… you must have been in so much pain, and so young as well"

Jack looked towards Elsa, touched that the tears in her eyes were for him. Even after 7 years the memory of that day haunted his nightmares and brought on a fresh wave of hurt, but now Elsa knew, he somehow felt lighter.

"Is this was your bad dreams are about?" she asked, referring to the occasions in the past when she'd soothed him back to sleep because he'd woken up either crying or unconsciously blasting ice crystals around the bedroom.

He nodded silently, absent-mindedly running his finger across where Felicity's name was printed in black letters. "My shareholders aren't going to like this" he laughed weakly, setting the paper down.

"Elsa-" Jack began, but was quietened when she closed the distance between them and put her fingers lightly to his lips.

"Jack, I need to tell you something important. And I need you not to speak until I tell you everything"

"Okay?" he smiled unsure of what she was getting at.

"I just want you to know, no matter what happens next, I'll love you till my last breath escapes my lips"

"Elsa" Jack smiled, reaching for her, but she stepped away from him keeping her distance. "Elsa? You're scaring me" she gave him a small reassuring smile which really wasn't reassuring at all.

"When I first met Hans I was quite young, and to a 19-year-old girl who was expected to grow up too fast, a handsome boy taking an interest in you is an exciting thing. He was doing a placement at Arundel Enterprise and I remember his eyes on me every time I walked past him.

I fell for Hans hard and fast, and because I thought I loved him I wanted to do everything I could to make him happy. I was so scared of him realising I wouldn't be enough that I forgot my morals and what was important to me. When my parents were in the hospital after the crash, a family friend tried calling me from my dad's phone, but I'd had an argument with him and my mum that same morning when they'd wanted me to attend a family friend's wedding with them. I'd shouted at them because I'd arranged to meet Hans' and if I went to the wedding I couldn't have stayed over at his house that night. So, I stormed out the house and ignored the call, thinking it was just my dad telling me to come back home. I didn't know what had happened and by the time I got to the hospital it was too late." The tears were relentlessly falling down her cheeks now, and Jack's heart ached to go to her, but she moved away again and continued.

"Everyone warned me to stay away from him, so we decided to resume our relationship in secret. After the funeral, he suggested we go to his families cabin just to get away from everything." She looked up at Jack before she spoke again.

"The cabin was in Hawthorne" she announced.

Jack suddenly looked to her. His gaze going to the paper for a moment. They'd called the village by its modern name. Burgess. Only a few knew it as Hawthorne.

Jack looked to Elsa again, and calculated dates in him mind. Elsa had been 19 at the time. She was 26 now, which meant…

"You were there?" he breathed, his body beginning to go numb.

"Hans knew what I could do, how I could freeze things. He wanted me to ice the village for our stay, so I complied, which is why October was especially cold that year. Then one morning he got a call telling him he had to return to the city to sign some important documents about fund reassignments or something. I was angry he was leaving; I'd just lost my parents and now he was going too. My plan was to stop the plane from leaving, so I let the ice thaw for a while as Hans had asked so his flight could go out, but on our way to the airport I'd frozen over Hawthorne again so the runway would be icy and his flight wouldn't leave.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I knew someone had died, but by the time I went back to right the wrongs they'd gone… you'd gone.I was selfish and cold back then, I had no regard for my actions. But if I could go back and change everything I would. I love you Jack, and I'm so sorry!" Elsa sobbed, watching Jack from where she stood. Waiting for his reaction.

He said nothing.

"Jack please, say something"

"I need to go" he said curtly not meeting Elsa's eyes.

"Wait!" she began, walking towards him as he turned to open the door.

"Elsa don't touch me" he warned flinching as her finger brushed his arm.

"Jack please, shout at me, scream at me, anything! Just don't leave me"

"Scream at you?" he asked, turning to face her.

Before, when he looked at her he was all smiles and warm eyes. Even when they'd tried to resist each other there was still want and lust on his face, in the way he moved. But the lack of emotion in his icy eyes now, as he looked at Elsa scared her more than anything.

"Why would I scream you Elsa? You killed the first girl I ever loved, so I think living the rest of your lonely life knowing you're a murderer is punishment enough" he said sternly before wrenching the door open and bolting through it.

* * *

Elsa stared at the open door of her apartment for what was hours but felt like days. She kept expecting Jack to run back through and forgive her, but one thought rang out above the rest.

_You killed the first girl I ever loved_

And it was that thought alone which made her close the door. She picked up Jack's. A reminder of a time when he'd loved her. She sobbed into it, feeling the numbest of pains in her chest where her heart used to be.

* * *

I have been M.I.A for an unforgivable amount of time and I just want to apologise for being the most inconsistent fanfic author. I know I'd be sick of it if I were you guys. I'll try not to leave such a big gap between my chapter publications in the future. :(

Hope you like this one guys!

Like, Favourite and Comment!

ODDSOCKSON x


	33. Reborn

1 month later…

Jack had half a mind to launch his phone across his office.

The incessant ringing almost had him going into another frost rage, the offices on his floor had only just sorted out the pipes he'd frozen last week after he'd gotten the final documents from Max which summarised the transfer of his 33.3% shares to Hans.

He had been avoiding phone calls for the past few weeks, not having a reason to speak to any of his so-called friends. Flynn was still angry with him, so was Rapunzel, Jack hadn't spoken to Max since the Arundel Enterprise shareholder meeting and the forms he'd sent over, Herc had gone M.I.A. and Jack didn't even want to get started on the ice queen.

He took a furious sigh, flipped his phone over, pressed answer on the unknown caller and put the phone to his ear. Letting out a gruff "What?" in response.

"Ah! Finally!" let out a chirpy familiar voice.

"I'm sorry I think you've got the wrong number"

"Jaaacckkk…" said the familiar voice, her drawl reminding him of Elsa's. He shook the thoughts from his mind and returned to the call.

"Saying my name won't tell me who you are"

"Alright grumpy" she scoffed, her voice still infuriatingly cheerful, a complete parallel of Jack's. "It's Anna"

"Anna?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing, he had to restrain himself from asking how her sister was.

"Elsa's sister? We met when you… never mind… you better get down here"

"Why what's happened?" he asked, his heart skipping a beat as his mind began to assume the worst.

"The baby's coming Jack! _Your_ baby is coming!" she said giddily.

He didn't answer, unable to move.

"You still there?" she asked, an inflection of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Good, hurry up, you need to be here Frost" she said, then she hung up.

Jack sat motionless in his seat for probably around thirty seconds before he told the front desk to cancel all his meetings and called Gordon to bring the car around.

* * *

Jack got to the hospital 20 minutes later. Gordon had been stuck in traffic on North Boulevard, the main road which let into the city and was normally at peak rush-hour at 5 in the evening, so Jack had decided to cut his losses and had turned an hour walk into a 20-minute sprint as he'd ran to the hospital Rapunzel was at. He'd shed his jacket somewhere on the side of the road and his white shirt was completely drenched but he had made it.

He almost screamed at the nurse at the front desk when she'd asked him a million and one questions, but he finally got to the maternity ward waiting room where he found The Ugly Duckling thugs, a couple of Rapunzel's friends he recognized, and Anna. He beelined for her, catching her by surprise when he fell into the seat beside her.

"Jeeze Jack" she sighed, her had on her chest as she quickly composed herself. She picked the food magazine she's been reading off the floor and put it on the low coffee table in front of her. "You look… sweaty" she smiled.

He almost groaned at how much she had in common with her older sister, then he scanned the room, letting out a sigh of relief when he concluded she wasn't there.

The last time he'd seen Anna she'd been in hospital with an array of tubes surrounding her, bruises and cuts splattered across her skin and her half her limbs in oversized casts. A month later her leg and arms were still sporting the casts but she looked almost completely like her old self. Like soft rosy sunshine.

"Couldn't get a car in time. Has Rapunzel…?" he asked, knowing Anna would understand what he meant.

"No, not yet. Flynn's in there with her right now" Jack nodded, he wasn't upset he wasn't in the room with them, he wanted it to be a stress-free process for Rapunzel and he knew if he was in the room he'd increase the stress levels tenfold.

"How are you anyway? You look on the mend"

"I'm getting there" she said, patting her arm cast, "Elsa's been very… attentive"

Jack ignored the way his heart hammered, trying to calm it with re-runs of what went down the last time he'd seen her.

"Where is she anyway?" he asked nonchalantly.

"She's having a bit of trouble with the company. Besides, I think she decided it was best she not make an appearance where her presence wasn't welcome… by all parties involved" there was no doubt Elsa had told Anna at least something of what happened.

"Her and me both" he sighed, catching the sour grimace of one of the thugs sat a few seats away.

"I'm going to give you a bit of tough love now" Anna began, turning awkwardly in her seat to face him. "You need to stop being so pessimistic, and feeling like an intruder on a life you have every right to, even more so than Flynn. Both Rapunzel and you did a shitty thing, and even though people are going to try and hang that over your head you need to see the beauty that came from that one night. Your daughter, this tiny angel who will smile at you one day and make you think how this entire shit-show was worth it. She'll remind you that there will always be a spot for you, a role for you to play but it's up to you to decide whether you want a part in it"

Jack opened his mouth, about to say something to her when a middle-aged woman with short black hair interrupted them.

"Jack Frost?" she asked, her voice melodic. He nodded silently in response, caught off-guard. "We've got someone special who'd like to meet you" she smiled widely, gesturing for him to follow.

He stood up slowly, Anna giving him an encouraging thumbs-up before he left the waiting room. They walked down the hall to room A113 before the nurse stopped and turned.

"I know you're nervous, but just remember, she already knows you, better than you know yourself" then she pushed open the door and Jack walked in.

The room had an orange glow, not with artificial lights, but with the evening sun which poured in through the massive windows in the hospital skyrise. Anatomical posters were pasted across the pastel pink walls and a plastic cradle lay just to the side of a large bed.

Jack held his breath as he took in a pink-faced Rapunzel, her hair wild and her eyes tired, but it was all outshone by the look of complete happiness on her face as she looked to Flynn. He was perched on Rapunzel's side, his face bent down as he cooed with pride at a little bundle, parcel wrapped in a soft white blanket.

They both looked up as the door clicked shut, and where Jack thought he was going to be met with hostility, he instead, was greeted by his two greatest friends who seemed to momentarily forget past transgressions and beckoned him over.

With shaking hands, he walked to Flynn, letting his eyes travel down to the baby in Flynn's arms, she was turned to his chest, but as Jack got closer he could make out a tiny hand. That tiny hand had his heart hammering so loud in his chest he felt as if it was going to break-free.

Silently Flynn stood, and placed the baby into Jack's arms, arms Jack hadn't even realised he'd been holding out.

The first thing he noticed about her was how tiny she was. She sat neatly in the crook of his arm, nestled in like she planned to spend all eternity there. Jack wouldn't have minded.

He took a deep breath and looked down at his daughter, his heart ceasing all together as she lay peacefully in his arms. Her eyes squeezed shut and all pink, but with a tiny smile on her lips.

He looked down at her, speechless, because no words could describe how beautiful she was. He felt a warmth within his heart, which spread like liquid gold along his bones, to the tips of his fingers and toes which began to move something within him. Something he found he hadn't wanted to move since the day his sister was taken from his all those years ago. But looking down as his daughter he allowed her to see his soul where she vowed to remain forever.

"What's her name?" he asked quietly, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.

Flynn put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Felicity" he announced.

* * *

It's all coming together! Hope you loved this chapter as much as I did.

Thank you to Furiyan and Melya for welcoming me back with open arms, and any new followers I hope you stay tuned :)

Like, comment and favourite.

ODDSOCKSON x


End file.
